The Teardrop Of Immortality
by linalove
Summary: When power and immortality are so close, what will one choose? One treasure, one tear and a mermaid that makes him question his every step and everything he always believed in. Jack Sparrow/OC Rated M. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome, welcome! I didn't take long to post it, did I?**

**Now this is slightly AU. I slightly changed the events of the last movie to fit my story. Erik Teach is my own creation and the Oak Island myth is slightly altered to fit my purpose. This is a Jack/Mermaid story so if that bothers you then turn around now.**

**Rated M because who knows what I might write…and because of this first scene. :D**

**Now on with our tale. Read and review, please! Constructive criticism welcome, no flames please. If you don't like, don't read. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters. I only own the plot and my OCs. No profit is made from this story.**

* * *

**The Teardrop of Immortality**

**Chapter 1**

_Tortuga, 1750…_

The sun had just appeared in the horizon, barely illuminating the room that was situated at the top of the inn. The curtains were drawn but if someone was hell bent to look inside they would surely notice the two people on the bed.

Pale flesh was draped over the bronzed body of a man, the sheets barely covering their forms. Tanned, ringed fingers were tightly gripping the white bare hips of the woman who was slowly moving over him, her hands tightly gripping the pillow by his head.

The sheets were wet from their combined sweat but none of them seemed to care or notice.

The woman's raven hair was falling down her back in elegant waves and it flowed with her movements. Her pale green eyes were wide but it only took a circular movement of the man's hips to drift tightly shut. Her mouth dropped open in ecstasy and the man's mouth twitched before it formed a golden smirk.

"Jack." His name left her lips in a gasp and the man grinned up at her before he grabbed her around the waist and rolled them over, pinning her to the mattress. His hands slid up her body until they were buried deep in her dark locks. He threaded his fingers through her hair and thrust harder against her, concentrating on his pleasure while she gasped and convulsed under him.

"Missed me much, love?" he panted into her ear as he moved and the only response he received was a low moan from the woman beneath him. A couple of powerful thrusts later he arched his back and groaned quietly before he collapsed on top of her, his breathing harsh and uneven.

He rolled away from her quickly after he had caught his breath, never one to linger in the arms of a woman.

"How long have you been at sea?" she grinned as she turned to look at him and he smirked, his chest still moving up and down rapidly, his skin glistening with sweat.

"Long enough." He answered as he placed his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling.

"I thought you'd never come." She said as she dared to slide closer to him, her long hair brushing his sternum as she did so.

"Love, I always come." He winked and she chuckled.

"I noticed." She smirked and he laughed, the woman's eyes lighting up at the sound in a way that it shouldn't. Not for him at least.

"Did you get me anything?" she asked innocently while batting her eyelashes and he laughed, a deep sound that echoed around the room.

"Always straight to the point, aren't you, Elsie?" he smirked as he looked at her.

"Indeed. So?" she asked eagerly and he turned over onto his stomach to reach his coat that was discarded on the floor. He grabbed it and growled when he felt her hand on his buttock.

"Behave." He warned but he grinned into the pillow as he finally found what he was looking for. He rolled over and slowly opened his palm.

Elsie's eyes widened at the sight of the silver pendant and she squealed.

"Oh my God!" she murmured as she took it in her hand.

"Like it? I figured it'd look much better on your neck than deep inside my booty chest." He shrugged and she smiled.

"Should I ask who it belonged to?"

"You may but that doesn't mean that I am going to divulge." He told her and she giggled.

"Did you hear what they're saying?" she asked as she rolled onto her stomach and looked at him.

"What are they saying?" he asked sleepily as he closed his eyes.

"The Queen Anne's Revenge has a new captain." She said and at that Jack's eyes snapped open.

"Come again?" he turned his head to look at her, for once his eyes not straying to her chest as he did so.

"It's true."

"I was under the impression that Barbossa was captain."

"Not anymore."

"He was mutinied?" Jack grinned.

"Yes."

"Well, he had coming." He muttered.

"It seems like Blackbeard had more than one daughter." Elsie said and Jack stilled.

"What?"

"He has a son. A son he had taken under his wing when he was captain of the Revenge. Once Barbossa became Captain he waited for a while and then he mutinied against him. He took over a month ago."

Jack sat up and stared at her, "Why are you telling me this?" he asked her suspiciously and she paused.

"Because rumor has it that he's looking for you." She whispered and Jack groaned.

"Bugger. What for?"

"I don't know. The only thing I know is that he's here and he's looking for you." She replied and he pushed the covers away.

"How is it that your kind always knows everything that goes on in this island?" he asked her as he grabbed his breeches and started pulling them on.

Elsie's eyes widened when she saw him standing up to leave, "You're leaving?"

"Aye. The sun's up." He said gruffly and she quickly scampered to sit up as well.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" she asked him as she kneeled on the bed in front of him while he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Not with these news, love." He said and paused when she placed a hand on his lower belly and slowly slid it downwards, "Nothing will convince me, sweet. Not even that." he chuckled and disappointed, she pulled her hand away and looked up at him.

"When are you leaving?" she asked as he pulled away and leaned down to gather the rest of his things.

"Soon." He said absentmindedly and she closed her fingers around the pendant while she watched him getting ready.

"Can I come with you?" she asked him quietly and he paused with his hand on his belt. Slowly he turned and looked at her. The answer was clearly written upon his handsome face.

"Lass, you know I can't." he murmured and then frowned, "If you start confusing this for something that it isn't then I shall take my custom elsewhere. You know that, don't you?" his voice was gentle but it held a warning.

"That doesn't mean that I have to like it. And I didn't know that we had a business agreement." She said angrily and he paused again to gape at her.

"What's that trinket you're holding then?" he asked her and at her expression he froze, "Do you really think I go around giving women gifts? Think again, love." He said and she suddenly threw the pendant at him. It hit his chest and then fell onto the floor with a thud.

"If all that is payment for my services then you can bloody keep it!" she cried at him.

Jack stared at her, "Are you daft, lass?" he asked her and the only thing he received for an answer was his boot as she threw it at him with force.

He watched as she stood up from the bed, without the sheet, and then walked into the washroom naked.

He blinked to clear his vision and then leaned down to put on his boots, "Women." He muttered as he straightened. He picked up the pendant, placed it on the bed neatly and then walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The Black Pearl was smoothly parting the waves of the sea as it sailed through the Caribbean waters, her black sails flowing with the wind.

Behind her, unbeknownst to her Captain and crew, the Queen Anne's Revenge was slowly gaining on her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack walked out of his cabin and let his eyes scan the deck. His dark gaze slid upwards and he frowned. There was a storm coming. Pulling his spyglass out of his pocket he slowly made his way to the helm, nodding at members of his crew as he went.

"How's it going, Master Gibbs?" he asked and the older man smiled at him.

"Good, Cap'n. We're going steady. The wind's on our side." He replied and Jack nodded before he looked up at the crow's nest.

"Why is there no one at the crow's nest?" he asked and Gibbs looked up and cursed.

"The lad had to tend to dinner, Cap'n. I'll see to it." Jack nodded before he placed his spyglass in front of his eye and looked at the horizon. He turned more to the left and then paused.

"Master Gibbs."  
"Aye, sir?"

"Someone's following us." He said and Gibbs' eyes widened.

"Colors?"

Jack narrowed his eyes and then froze, Elsie's words came back to him with full force.

_He's looking for you._

"Blackbeard's ship." Jack said as he locked eyes with Gibbs, "She's gaining on us." He snapped the spyglass shut and walked over to the helm, "Ring the bell." He said lowly as he took over the wheel and Gibbs nodded quickly.

As soon as the sound of the bell disrupted the calmness, the crew, as if waking up from slumber, appeared on deck and started running about, taking their stations.

"Captain, orders!" Gibbs called and Jack looked up at the sails.

"Full canvas." He said quietly as he turned the helm to port and held her steady.

The Pearl gained speed as the wind worked in her favor but it did not seem to stop the Queen Anne's Revenge much. The other pirate ship soon gained on them until they sailed side by side, only a few feet between them.

Jack frowned.

"What are they doing?" Gibbs asked shocked, ready to prepare the cannons.

"They wish to speak to us." Jack murmured and Gibbs stared at him.

"What for? Barbossa?" he asked with wide eyes.

"No. Not Barbossa, Gibbs." Jack shook his head, "Blackbeard's son." He said as his hands tightened their hold around the helm.

Gibbs watched with shock as the white flag arose on The Revenge, a sign for truce.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"If I knew we'd have company, I would have prepared tea." Jack smirked as Erik Teach stepped aboard the Pearl, his dark eyes narrowed as he perused Jack's vessel.

"Indeed. And I would have brought biscuits if that were the case." Teach replied with an equally charming smirk, his hands on his hips as he stepped closer to Jack whose hand lay permanently on his pistol.

"In what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" Jack cocked his head to the side as Gibbs and the rest of the crew stood behind Jack, their eyes wide and alert.

"Your ship almost surpassed us. I'm impressed." Teach noted and Jack grinned.

"Why, I always seek to impress my opponents. The Pearl is one of my weapons."

"Opponents?" Teach's eyebrows went up at that, "I am here to propose you a deal."

"Oh, really? And what's the deal?" Jack waved his hand around, "I don't make it my pastime to sink every ship, pirate or not, at will."

Teach burst out laughing at that, "You must confuse me for my father, Captain Sparrow. I am here for a proposition that I think will benefit both of us."

"I'm all ears. So is my crew." Jack opened his hands wide.

"I am after something."

"Obviously."

"Don't worry. I am not here to take my revenge. Unlike my sister," Jack grimaced at the mention of Angelica, "Who is in fact very well if you're interested," Erik smirked, "I had no faith in my father. So I am not here to kill you for murdering him."

"Technically, I did no such thing. It was all a mistake. That is not to say that he'll be missed. How is your beloved sister by the way? Enjoying her immortality?" Jack asked with his head cocked to the side.

"So much that she's trying ton find a way for me to join her."

Jack frowned, "The Fountain of Youth's gone, mate. Destroyed." He told him bluntly.

"I am aware of that."

"Then what is it that you seek?"

"Have you heard of Oak Island?" Teach's eyebrow went up as he gazed at Jack.

Jack stilled, "Every pirate that respects himself has."

"Really?"

"Supposedly buried treasure. An artifact among it that offers immortality."

"Exactly."

"It's just an old myth, mate. I don't waste time chasing myths." Jack's voice was low as he shot a quick glance at Gibbs who looked back at him steadily.

"No myth." Teach stated as he placed his hand inside his pocket and produce a piece of papyrus, "Catch." He threw it at Jack who caught it easily and eyed it speculatively.

"Go on."

At Teach's encouragement Jack unrolled the papyrus and gazed at it.

"It's a map alright. What makes you think it will lead you to the treasure?"

"That's why I am here."

Jack quickly rolled the papyrus back up and glared at him.

"Explain."

"I know about your compass, Jack." Erik smiled evilly and Jack grimaced.

"What? This broken old thing?" he waved a hand at his compass, "Useless."

"That's not what I've heard. You were pretty close with Angelica. She told me everything."

Jack scowled, "Oh, right. I forgot about your beloved sister."

"If you lead me to the treasure you'll get half the profits. If you lead me to the artifact…" he trailed off as he came closer and gazed up at Jack who was slightly taller than him, "You'll get seventy percent. Pretty good deal, don't you think?"

"You'll get to be immortal and I get to be filthy rich…" Jack murmured and then smirked, "I'm in, mate. But from your ardor I take it that you do not know what is needed for the treasure." He grinned at Teach's perplexed expression.

"Enlighten me." Teach almost growled.

"A mermaid, mate." Jack answered with glee, "It appears that your dearly beloved dad in his quest to find the Fountain managed to convince one of his captive mermaids to seal the treasure with a tear. Convince here having the meaning of torture." He grimaced in distaste.

"Why didn't he use her tears for the Fountain?" Teach asked and Gibbs snorted while Jack grinned.

"Because for the Fountain to work, it had to be a tear of happiness; to curse his treasure it had to be a tear of despair." Jack told him with satisfaction, "Seems like I know more about the treasure than you. No surprise there." He gloated and Erik narrowed his eyes.

"Then we'll get a mermaid." Teach announced and Jack's eyes shone with mirth.

"Good luck on that, mate." He stepped back and raised his hands up, "I ain't participating on that."

"Notorious Jack Sparrow is afraid of a fish?" Teach raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever met a mermaid, son?" Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"I was at Whitecap Bay." Teach reminded him.

"Oh, aye. Pity, I didn't see you anywhere around." Jack seemed mockingly perplexed.

"Then I'd advise you to set a course for Whitecap. As soon as possible." Blackbeard's son announced as he stepped back and looked around him, "Let's see how fast these sails can go, eh?"

Jack's eyes turned into narrow slits, "It is no game, mate. You're leading your crew in a death trap. I am not going to do the same. I will lead you to Whitecap but you're on your own there." Jack told him and then turned to Gibbs, "Take the helm, Master Gibbs."

"We'll be following." Teach called before he made it back to his own ship by grabbing onto a rope.

Jack watched as he jumped onto the Queen Anne's Revenge and scowled, "Blasted ship." he muttered before he turned to his crew who was looking reluctant to move.

"What are you waiting for? Snap to it!" he shooed them away with his hands.

Slowly he made his way up to the helm and came to stand next to Gibbs.

"Do you trust him?" Gibbs asked him and Jack snorted.

"I only trust myself, mate." He said as he gazed at the horizon with glimmering eyes, "But who am I to pass up the opportunity that may lead to dreamy opulence, eh?"

"The crew's worried about the mermaids." Gibbs told him and Jack eyed the men as they brought the Pearl to life.

"And they should be." Jack murmured at last as he opened his compass and looked at the spinning needle. He smirked.

"But they are not the ones who received a slap on their last encounter with one." He chuckled as he absentmindedly stroked his cheek in remembrance.

Gibbs gaped at him and shook his head before he murmured, "You're daft."

Jack only grinned.

**End of chapter 1**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I know, no mermaid yet, but please be patient. If you want more please review and tell me your thoughts! The updates on this one might be a little slower than my other fics but maybe with enough encouragement…I could give you the next chapter before the weekend is out.**

**So what are you waiting for?**

**For news, possible sneak peeks and more join me on Facebook! The page is Linalove's Fanfiction. Come by and say hi!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, thank you so much for welcoming this story, guys! Your comments and reviews really made my day! A huge thank you to: NotAfraidToLive, lauren1220, funny, skycord1990, BubblesScream, Cap'n Jade Sparrow, Sapling, smiling steph, Rory4, TinaG646, xXMadHatterXx, ninjabunnysofdoom, ForeverACharmedOne, Why Fireflies Flash, xoangelwingxo, Amelia V. Sparrow, 88dragon06, sash queen of the jungle, Rena, Dionne dance, MinnieMcGee, Jojo1912, GloomDusk, XantheXV, ren-hatake, Jandra1969, flow3rchild21, TinkerbellxO, Leyshla Gisel, Kitserix, Obsessive Compulsive Fangirl, unidad, The Red Crayon, mariangisborne, Goddessof Olympia, runs with myths, CharlieCats and tonidepp16. You all rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jack grimaced as he opened his compass and looked at it. He growled and slammed it shut before he shook it wildly, making Cotton go wide eyed next to him. After a few more shakes he stopped, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then reopened it.

He smirked and turned the helm to port.

"Finally." He muttered as he closed the compass and pocketed it. He braced both hands on the wheel and looked down at the deck. Gibbs was gazing up at him expectantly and Jack waved.

"Got my heading, Master Gibbs. No need to look at me like that." He called as he waved at Cotton who stepped closer, "Keep her steady. Be back in a while." He said as he clapped the old man on the back and glared at the parrot that was resting on the man's shoulder, "Your bird's hungry, mate." He commented before he walked away swiftly.

He climbed down the stairs and Gibbs met him halfway.

"Cap'n."

"The ship's like a grave, Gibbs." Jack muttered as he looked around at the silent men.

"Aye." Gibbs nodded as he gazed around as well, "The men are fearful. I told you."

"Alright." Jack scowled, "Time to make an announcement then."

He cleared his throat and loudly clapped his hands, "Gentlemen! Your attention!" he barked loudly with his hands on his hips.

The crew stopped and looked at him.

"Good lads." Jack smirked, "Now then, I realize that most of you are…reluctant to lead us to our destination but I have to say this." He raised a single finger and looked at them, "I give you my word that once we're close to Whitecap Bay we shall lower anchor and remain far away while our…" at that he scowled, "Partner goes about his business. We have no reason to meddle with mermaids and their vicious fangs. Savvy?" he looked around and the men nodded.

"Good. I have no intention of leading us to our much early deaths so, rest assured. Now step lively aye? The sooner we arrive the sooner we can leave. Now snap to it!" he shooed them away with his hands and they did as they were told albeit a bit hesitantly.

Gibbs looked at Jack, "Unless we are far away from dangerous waters they ain't going to calm down."

"Aye. Can't do anything more right now, Gibbs." Jack walked to the railing and looked behind the Pearl.

The Queen Anne's Revenge was following them. He could even see Erik Teach's hat feather as he stood by the helm. He rolled his eyes.

"Smug little bastard." He muttered as Gibbs looked at the ship as well.

"You think he's better than his father?" Gibbs' voice was low and Jack turned serious eyes on him.

"Did you forget, Gibbs? Like father like son." Jack told him as he pulled back and gazed at the horizon. His eyes darkened.

"We're getting closer." He looked up and frowned. Dark clouds were darkening the sky. Even the wind had picked up, propelling the Pearl faster towards Whitecap

"Seems like weather's on our side … Much eager to send us to the snake pit…" he trailed off and Gibbs turned wide, superstitious eyes towards the clouds. He spat inside his shirt three times and turned in a circle before he ran after Jack who was already in the process of walking back to the helm.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack watched with slightly narrowed eyes as Erik Teach walked towards him. Heavy drops of rain were falling onto the Pearl's deck and the wind rattled the sails as they stood just a few breaths away from Whitecap Bay.

"So this is where you stop?" Erik asked as he looked at Jack with a small smirk, "Too afraid to approach?"

"Just looking out to come out of this with all my limbs intact. You go ahead though. I shall be waiting here." Jack waved his hands around as soaked strands of his dark hair clang to his cheeks and neck. His hat was long discarded and his bandana was soaked along with the rest of his clothes.

"What are your men doing?" Teach motioned to the few crew men who were throwing nets in the waters.

"When mermaids gather all the fish are scared away. Since the lovely ladies will be focused on you," Jack smirked while Erik scowled, "All the fish will come towards us. Might as well do something while we wait. You're welcome to dinner." He grinned and then added, "If you come out alive of course." He winked and Teach's expression soured.

"Very well. Good luck…at _fishing_." Erik told him and then turned to walk back to the Revenge.

"You too, mate!" Jack called after him as he snorted and turned to Gibbs, "Douse the lamps. Keep quiet." He told him before he turned and walked into his cabin, leaving the door ajar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What in the name of-…Oh Bugger." Jack stopped short when he joined Gibbs, Cotton and the rest of the crew on deck.

Far away from them, at Whitecap where the storm was still raging, the dark sky was illuminated by fire and screams.

Jack winced and looked at Gibbs, "Should we go?" Gibbs asked and Jack pursed his lips as he stared at the glimmering flames.

"No."

"The storm stopped here but look there." One man pointed out and Jack licked his lips.

"That is what I was talking about…I knew I should have stolen his bloody map..." he grumbled and Gibbs blinked at him.

"But we need the mermaid."

"No, _he_ needs the mermaid. _I_ need the treasure." Jack smirked.

"But the mermaid is the one who is going to unlock the treasure." Gibbs frowned.

The smile left Jack's face.

"Bugger." He muttered as he rolled his eyes and walked away from the railing, "I forgot about that." He mumbled.

Suddenly there was a sudden splash and Jack turned to look at his left, "Oi! What was that?" he asked and a smiling Marty appeared.

"Fishes happened, Cap'n!" he exclaimed and Jack sighed.

"I don't even like fish." He muttered and Gibbs shrugged.

"Looks like we'll be eating them for a week though." He said and Jack grimaced in distaste as the men hauled up their nets.

Gibbs suddenly froze and grabbed Jack's sleeve.

"What?" Jack asked as he tried to ignore the noises and loud yelling that were coming from the Bay.

"Jack." Gibbs said and Jack looked at the nets. He stilled.

The crew gathered around the pile of nets and stared hard before they started backing away.

"Marty," Jack started as he tugged his sleeve free from the still frozen Gibbs and moved forward, "Why is that fish on my ship?" he asked as he studied the long tail.

"Cap'n?" Blackie the cook spoke up while Jack's eyes moved up the long tail, "That's not a fish." His voice was quiet and Jack scoffed before his eyes settled on tangled blonde hair. His eyes widened when he realized that the blonde hair was covering a pair of feminine breasts.

"Mother's love." Gibbs breathed but he didn't move.

Jack did and even leaned down to look at their catch better, "Would you look at that." He smirked as he leaned down and fingered a lock of hair, "A bloody mermaid." He breathed as his eyes took in the creature hungrily.

At his small touch the mermaid's tail twitched and her whole body started wiggling under the net. Jack jumped back and looked at the mermaid's neck. The net was nastily twisted around her pale throat, making it impossible for her to breathe.

"She's choking. Cut her loose!" he ordered but none of the men moved. They were too scared to even breathe.

Jack groaned, "Bloody hell, you morons!" he exclaimed as he leaned down and pulled out his knife. He kneeled next to her but when he tried to reach for her neck the creature stiffened and tried to wiggle away.

"Stand still." He muttered as he reached forward again. She didn't follow his command.

"I know you can understand me! Stand still!" he snapped and she froze.

He wrapped his tanned fingers around her hair and he pulled it away from her neck just as rain started pouring down again. The mermaid seemed to calm as soon as droplets of water fell upon her form and it made it easier for Jack to cut her loose. He pulled the net away from her throat and she gasped for breath, her long matted hair moving with her breaths as it covered her face.

Jack moved back and gazed at her as she panted for breath with her hands spread out onto the deck. Curious to see her face he reached over.

"Jack." Gibbs' voice was a warning but Jack shushed him and continued. He pushed the golden locks away from her face and he saw her peering up at him with vivid blue eyes.

Her gaze startled him. It was so translucent.

Jack blinked to clear his vision from the rain and cocked his head to the side as suddenly the mermaid averted her eyes and pushed back until her body hit the railing. The net twisted painfully around her tail and she whimpered.

"Gibbs." Jack spoke without taking his eyes off the creature.

"A-aye?"

"My tub. Now." He ordered and his first mate gaped at him.

"Sir?"

"The tub, Master Gibbs." Jack reluctantly pulled his gaze from the mermaid who was staring at him and gazed at Gibbs, "Bring it up, fill it with water and then place the lass in it. Savvy?" he told him as if speaking to a child.

"Lass?" Marty spoke up and Jack glared at him, "Sorry, Cap'n."

Gibbs walked hurriedly away, careful not to stumble as he walked on the wet deck and Jack turned his eyes on the mermaid.

"Got a name, love?" he asked as he reached for her tail, trying to twist it free from the net. She thrashed it out of his reach and he actually chuckled as he raised his hands up in surrender.

"I am just trying to help." He told her and when she stilled he reached for her tail again. As he untangled it from its prison he noticed the blue flecks mixing with the golden color that was her tail. He smirked.

When he was done she twisted her body, trying to crawl back but she had nowhere to go. She was cornered between the rail and Jack who seemed as cool as a cucumber sitting there.

"Ah…" he started as his eyes fell onto her heaving chest, "You better cover up, lass. Family jewels and all are exposed. She hissed at him and he grinned as she brought her hair over her chest and both of her arms.

"I knew you could understand me. Can you speak?" he asked her with his head tilted to the side. When she remained silent he sighed and wiped the rain from his face before he stood up.

"How are we…" Gibbs started as he arrived with a couple of other men.

"One grab her tail the others her back." Jack said as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched as his men tried to lift the thrashing mermaid up from the Pearl's deck.

She whimpered when they grabbed her roughly from the arms and Jack stepped in.

"Oi. I'll do it." He pushed the two men away and grabbed her under her arms. He groaned as he and Gibbs lifted her up and carried her into his cabin. The mermaid's eyes stayed on Jack's hands as they carried her and she only wiggled to free herself a couple of times before they placed her inside the water filled tub.

She immediately curled against the side of the tub and hugged her abdomen while slightly twitching her tail through the water.

Gibbs wiped his hands on his breeches and Jack rolled his eyes at him, "You ain't exactly clean, mate." He told him and Gibbs actually flushed.

"How do you think she got caught?" Gibbs cleared his throat and Jack turned to look at the unearthly creature currently sitting in his porcelain tub. His very much stolen tub.

"Probably got scared of all the mayhem and swam away from her familiar waters." Jack murmured as he leaned over the tub and gazed at the mermaid, "Am I right, love?" he smirked but the smirk left his face when she remained as silent as the grave.

"Yes, you are a smart one, aren't you?" he murmured and she blinked up at him, her nose wrinkling at his words, "You left your sisters to save yourself…but ended up in our nets…" Jack brushed his lips with his fingertip before he grinned, "I like you." He announced and the mermaid looked away, her blue orbs hidden by her thick eyelashes.

"What about Teach?" Gibbs asked and Jack focused his attention on his first mate.

"He'll come running and whining soon." Jack said dryly as he walked away from the tub and the mermaid.

"Until then?" Gibbs asked and Jack plopped down in his chair.

"We wait." He smirked as he placed his feet up on his desk and turned his gaze on the mermaid who was acquainting herself with his tub.

She moved from side to side, constantly changing positions before she let her fingers brush over the cold porcelain.

Jack's mouth twisted in amusement and Gibbs looked at him worriedly.

"Cap'n." he whispered and Jack hummed without taking his eyes off of the creature.

"Don't lose your head over her." Gibbs murmured and Jack laughed loudly, startling the mermaid who looked up with wide eyes.

"Fair warning, Master Gibbs but look at her." He cocked his head to the side, "She has all the colors of the sea." He said as he studied her, "And what sailor isn't drawn to the sea?" he winked at Gibbs who groaned and shook his head.

Jack ignored him and proceeded to stare at his newfound gem.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack was calmly sitting on his desk munching on an apple when Erik Teach walked in. His clothes were drenched in rain and sweat and his face was covered in cuts and a single purplish bruise.

"Where is she?" he said breathlessly as his wide blue eyes searched Jack's cabin.

Jack smirked, "Evening to you too, mate." He said as he slowly stood up and licked his finger from the apple juice, "I see you're back intact." He commented and Erik sneered at him.

"Don't play games, Sparrow."

"Oh, spoilsport." Jack grumbled before he moved around his desk.

Erik watched with excited eyes as Jack walked towards the screen separating his cabin. Tanned fingers wrapped around said screen and he pulled it to the side, revealing the tub.

Erik approached and his eyes glazed over at the sight of the blonde creature.

Jack watched with satisfaction and a little bit of depredation as Blackbeard's son openly ogled at the mermaid; the one _he_ had caught.

He took another bite from the apple as Teach moved around the tub in a circle, his eyes perusing the mermaid's face and lower body.

Jack gazed at him with narrowed eyes. He didn't like the look he was giving her.

"Now," he started as he leaned against the tub, causing the mermaid to startle, "Since I caught her, don't you think I deserve eighty five percent?" he question but Erik was not looking at him.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Seventy five?" he proposed and then scoffed, "What in bloody hell are you staring at her for?" he exploded and Erik looked up at him before he leaned down and grabbed the mermaid's hair roughly. She cried out as he pulled her locks away from her chest.

"Look." He pointed at the mermaid's chest just above her right breast while she tried to cover herself with her arm.

Jack's gaze followed Erik's finger and he paused.

"A tattoo." He murmured and then gazed at the mermaid with narrowed eyes, "Why would you have a tattoo?" he wondered but she only stared right back at him with wide eyes.

**End of chapter 2**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! So, here is our mermaid. As you can see she is mostly harmless…:D Please tell me your thoughts! I write for your feedback so, give me some love, people!**

**Next chapter to come after my exam on Tuesday…Wish me luck on that!**

**Join me on Facebook for news and much more! It's fun and we can chat! :D**

**Also, anyone interested in drawing Nerissa please let me know. One person has already volunteered but if anyone else wants to draw her as well they are welcome to do so!**

**Until next time! **

**Xxx Lina :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello and welcome to another chapter of our newest tale.**

**A huge thank you to the people who reviewed:**

**Rory4, IgnitingFireworks, Shadowlein, TinkerbellxO, mariangisborne, NikkiBee, CharlieCats, music is life 99 xxx, ForeverACharmedOne, Why Fireflies Flash, 4XSilenceXisXnotXblissX5, Jandra1969, , skycord1990, sash queen of the jungle, xoangelwingxo, Amelia V. Sparrow, XantheX, wolvie, unidad, GloomDusk, The Red Crayon, LiliAnn Jackson, lidia, dionne dance, Udumuhv, NotAfraidToLive, 88dragon06, NatalieIyper, smiling steph, Lovely Rain Dancer, the misery chick, AqoCJeyBee, Jojo1812, runs with myths, Leyshla Gisel and Discoverthemagic.**

**Please remember that if you are not logged in I cannot reply and thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jack leaned a bit closer and when Erik's hand got in his way he tersely slapped it away, making him release the mermaid's hair in the process.

Erik glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest as Jack examined the tattoo, causing the mermaid to tense and nervously wiggle her tail. Jack's dark eyes moved over the teardrop tattoo on her chest and he bit his lower lip in thought.

"This does seem familiar…" he murmured and raised his hand as if to touch it but the mermaid immediately covered herself and glared at him, her blue eyes blazing with fire.

Jack laughed and pulled slightly back, "I see. I can look but don't touch." He smirked and she scowled at him.

Erik groaned, "This is no time to amuse yourself with this…_thing_." He waved his hand at the mermaid who looked up at him murderously. Erik stared back at her and Jack pursed his lips as he watched the exchange.

"So, I take it you had no luck." Jack said smugly, trying to take the attention off the blonde beauty in the tub.

It worked.

"I did catch one. It seems like I speared her too much and she died." Erik smirked and watched with satisfaction as the mermaid's eyes widened and her throat bobbed.

"You are so unlucky, mate. Now if you leave we can get on our way." Jack waved his hands towards the door and Erik frowned.

"You don't assume that I will leave her with you, do you?" he quirked an eyebrow and Jack blinked.

"I beg your pardon?" he looked at him in incredulity.

"You heard me, Sparrow."

"This…" Jack paused and gazed at the mermaid who stared at him, "…Lass, is my protection. Are you really naïve as to think that I'd let her go?"

"She's leverage then?" Erik asked and Jack scowled.

"Call it whatever you want. I ain't giving her to you." At Jack's words a loud splash resonated in the room and both his and Erik's clothes were suddenly soaked in water.

Erik glared angrily at the mermaid who stared back at him with narrowed eyes while Jack only blinked rapidly, trying to clear his eyes from the droplets.

"Thanks, love. I needed that." He smirked at her as he wiped his face with his shirt sleeve.

The mermaid looked at him as if he was insane and angrily slapped her golden tail in the water again.

Jack smirked.

Erik watched with a scowl, "You're daft." He informed Jack who only grinned.

"I've been called worse." He shrugged the insult off and then proceeded to walk to the door.

"Now, I'd love to rest. So…Shoo." He held the door open for Erik who turned and walked back to the tub.

He gazed at the mermaid who looked back at him defiantly and sneered, "You will help us, you hear?" he said in a low voice. When she ignored him he thrust a hand in her hair again and tugged hard. She cried out and grasped his wrist tightly.

"Don't ever ignore me again. I will find out what that means." He jabbed a hand at her chest above the tattoo and she forcefully pushed him away, scratching his hand in the process. He fell a few steps backwards and glared at her while clutching his bleeding hand.

"You little…" he breathed as he lurched forward and slapped her.

Her head fell to the side and connected with the edge of the tub. She quickly looked up at him and spat at his face. He growled and made to raise his hand again but he found Jack's fingers firmly clasped around his wrist. Erik turned to glare at him.

Jack's eyes were narrowed, "You really have no idea how to bargain, have you?" he murmured quietly as he shot a glance at the mermaid who had a hand on her cheek and was glaring daggers at Erik.

Jack pulled the other man away and towards the door without releasing him.

"Let go." Erik muttered and Jack did so.

"First lesson." Jack raised a single finger, "Never harm your means to survival. Those means are her in this instance." He motioned his head towards the tub, "Second, never act on emotion." Jack lowered his voice before he added, "And third, never piss of a mermaid…or a woman in general. Savvy?" he smirked and Erik scoffed.

"She should learn some manners."

"She's a wild creature and last time I checked your dear family didn't have any manners." Jack said with his hands on his hips.

Erik stared at him hard before he turned to go, "Just make sure she doesn't escape." He called tersely as he walked away with jerky movements.

Jack stuck his tongue out at his retreating back and then slammed the door shut.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs placed the bucket of clean water next to Jack's desk and shot a look at the mermaid who stood still in the tub while gazing at the water emptily.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs hissed and Jack looked up.

"Aye?" he muttered as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off.

"Why isn't she trying to escape?" he asked and Jack looked at her.

"Because she ain't got anywhere to go, Do you, love?" he called and she turned her blonde head to look at him. Jack locked eyes with her and frowned at her gaze.

"I heard it's painful." Gibbs said and Jack turned to him when the mermaid broke their eye contact.

"Eh?"

"The change. You know when they are out of water." Gibbs said quietly.

"Oh, that. I suppose so. Place a man outside my cabin. You never know." He said lowly and Gibbs nodded before he walked away.

Jack grabbed the bucket and walked over to his bed. He sat down and pulled the water close to him, his back on the mermaid who didn't make a sound.

He dipped a cloth in the water and brought it up to clean his chest and arms from the sea water. He felt eyes on his back and looked over his shoulder. Surely enough she was watching him. He smirked.

"This is your fault, you know. You splashed me." He said but she didn't speak, "Does your cheek hurt?" he asked but again he received no answer as he brushed the soaked cloth over his neck. He looked back at her again and found her looking at his back. He craned his neck and looked at his tattooed skin.

"It's in Latin." He said as he rubbed at his shoulder with the wet rag, "Can you read?" he asked her as he threw the cloth in the bucket and stood up. He grabbed a dry shirt and walked over to her. She recoiled but her eyes were curious.

He grinned at that and turned his back so she could see the sentences better, "Seems like we do have something in common." He told her as he turned back around and crouched next to her. He motioned to her own tattoo and she looked down as if confused. She shook her head and he frowned.

"What's that?" he cocked his head to the side but she didn't speak only blinked up at him.

Jack sighed, "You're not much of a talker, are you?" he said dryly and she looked away.

He stood up and pulled his shirt over his head before he crossed his arms over his chest, "You do realize that you have to talk soon, right? We need your help…Your cooperation." At that she scowled and pursed her lips, "Not everyone is going to be as nice as I am." He informed her and she looked up at him through her thick eyelashes.

"Very well then." He muttered before he grabbed the screen and drew it forward, concealing her from his view. He lingered there but when she didn't make a sound he groaned inwardly and walked to his bunk. He collapsed onto it and shut his eyes.

His dreams were filled with gold and blue colors that night.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I demand to see the creature." Erik Teach walked up the stairs towards Jack.

Jack gazed at him lazily as he turned the helm lightly to port, "Creature? Oh you mean the Siren." He grinned.

"Siren?" Erik's expression soured.

"Aye. She ain't telling me her name and I need to call her something, _Creature_ and _thing_, might seem a bit offensive." He said and Erik rolled his eyes.

"Why would you care?" he snapped and Jack pursed his lips.

"I'd like to remain in her good graces. So far no one scratched me or spat at me." He smirked and Erik's cheeks flushed with angry humiliation.

"So, she hasn't talked." He stated and Jack shrugged.

"Nope…She did found my naked back interesting though. That led me into showing her the rest of my tattoos." He smiled innocently and Erik's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Disgusting." His lip curled but Jack knew jealousy when he saw it. The mermaid interested him.

"Matter of opinion." Jack waved his words away with a bejeweled hand.

"So, since you haven't managed to make her speak, then I shall go." Erik said as he turned to go.

"Hold it right there, lad. This is my ship. You can't come and go as you please." Jack said firmly and Erik turned to look at him from over his shoulder.

"I need to look after my investment, Captain." He smirked and then walked away, leaving Jack fuming.

"Bloody hell." He muttered as his eyes followed the younger man until he was out of his line of vision.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

An ear piercing scream made Gibbs freeze. Jack hopped down from the rail with his apple half eaten in his hand, a piece still in his mouth as he chewed.

"What was that?" Gibbs asked and Jack's eyes widened when more cries were heard.

"That little bugger!" he hissed as he threw the apple in the sea and climbed down the stairs quickly. He stormed towards his cabin and pushed the door open. His eyes narrowed in fury.

"You idiot!" he hissed as he pushed a stunned Erik out of the way and looked down at the thrashing mermaid. Water was splashed all around her writhing form and she was shaking and whimpering as her body lay helpless against the hard floor of the Pearl. Her tail was slapping madly against the floor and her entire body was convulsing in pain as lack of water made it impossible for her to remain calm.

Her ethereal face was twisted in agony and she had her arms wrapped around her middle. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut and her wet hair clung to her face and neck.

"What's happening to her?" Erik spoke up and Jack turned his dark eyes on him.

"What's happening? Why the hell did you pull her from the water?" Jack asked as he walked over and looked down at the mermaid.

"I…I…It was an accident." Erik stammered still in shock at the sight.

Jack reached out and touched her and she cried out again, "Shh, lass. We'll get you back in." he murmured as he grasped her arms and tried to lift her. She resisted pathetically in his arms and he groaned.

"Help me, will you?" he hissed at Erik who quickly complied and grasped her left arm.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked as she flinched at his touch.

Jack looked at him with irritated derision, "She's transforming. If she stays out of the water long enough she will be like us." He said as they carefully rearranged her inside the water again.

"What? I thought that was a myth." He said as he let go of her.

She immediately curled against the tub and released a tremulous sigh of relief.

"Not a myth. What is a myth is that it's painless. You see that now, don't you?" Jack gazed at him and he nodded his head.

Jack snorted.

"Get out." He muttered and Erik's eyes lit up.

"How long does it take for her to transform?" he asked and the mermaid gazed up at him with wide eyes before her striking blue gaze shifted to Jack who looked at her briefly.

"A while…A day or so. Why?" he answered cautiously and Erik grinned.

"We can use it against her. So, she'll talk."

Jack covered his face with his hands, "Get out. Now." He muttered and Erik chuckled smugly before he stepped back.

"I'll be back." He called in a sing song voice and Jack grimaced in distaste.

"Mutt." He muttered as soon as the door was slammed shut.

He turned his gaze at the tub and sighed, "You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" he said with a hint of amusement and she looked up at him. The tremors had left her body and she was completely still now.

Jack approached her and placed his hands on the tub, "Will you tell me about the tattoo? Will you explain why it seems so awfully familiar?" he asked her and she swallowed thickly and slowly shook her head.

Jack sighed, "What's your name? Will you tell me that?"

She remained unresponsive and he growled, "Will you ever talk?" he snapped and she blinked, "You know, that man, he won't hesitate to have you tortured. He's ain't going to let you go. Do you understand? Being here is the best thing that can happen to you. Is that clear? Personally, I am only interested in the treasure of Oak Island. But he…He wants more. If you talk to me you will save yourself. If you don't…" he trailed off as she raised her eyes and looked at him deeply. He was momentarily dazed so he shook his head and continued, "If you don't, I won't be able to help you. Savvy?" he cleared his throat and stepped back.

The mermaid looked away and gently touched her now un-twitching tail. Jack watched as she checked herself for injuries and after a moment he sighed.

"Are you hungry?" he asked and the question made her look up at him, really look at him.

Her eyes scanned his face for possible deception and then she slowly nodded.

Jack grinned, "Bread? Know what that is or do you just eat raw fish?" he asked and her nose twitched in disgust before she quickly shook her head.

He laughed and headed over to his desk. He looked at the tray of his unfinished supper and grabbed two slices of bread. He brought them back to her and handed them over.

She took the offered bread tentatively and slowly sniffed it before she took a small bite. Jack snorted in amusement and she quickly looked up at him. He raised his hands up in surrender and watched as she bit into the bread and chewed slowly.

Satisfied he stepped back and walked to his desk and sat down. He grabbed another slice of bread and bit into as he watched her eat.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A day later…_

Jack stirred as a hand shook him firmly, "What…?" he mumbled sleepily as he turned onto his back and slowly opened his eyes. Gibbs' face greeted him.

"What is it?" He demanded as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"The mermaid, Captain." Gibbs' voice was anxious.

Jack sat up quickly, "What about her?" he looked at the other side of the cabin where the tub was located and he found it empty, "Where is she, Gibbs?" he threw the covers and grabbed for his breeches.

"Teach took her." Gibbs replied as Jack pulled the breeches up his hips and fastened them.

"Took her? What do you mean took her? Why didn't you wake me up?" Jack hissed as he grabbed his shirt and slipped it on.

"I tried but he threatened me. Put a sword under my nose and told me not to make a sound." Gibbs looked away and Jack cursed as he leaned down to put on his boots.

"When did that happen?" Jack asked in a low voice.

"Just a few minutes ago." Gibbs answered and Jack grabbed his pistol from his nightstand and headed for the door, "Cap'n?"

"It's time for a little talk." Jack said as he pulled the door open, "No one takes what's mine without my permission." He said darkly before he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Gibbs could only stare with wide eyed shock.

**End of chapter 3**

**Authors note: Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! They are very much appreciated! Can we reach 100 reviews this time? Come on, people! Show this penniless author some love!**

**We shall hear our mermaid speak for the first time in the next chap, I assure you. :D**

**Join me on FB for news and much more!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! **

**I want to thank: harry1817, tatizarias, xXMadHatterXx, Undertaker's Hattress, Why Fireflies Flash, Jeaniverre, LadyAmazon, Unidad, CharlieCats, sash queen of the jungle, KaylaLufsYouLikePoohLuffsHon ey, BubblesScream, XantheX, GloomDusk, dionne dance, Jandra1969, TinkerbellxO, 88dragon06, ForeverACharmedOne, NathalieIyper, The Red Crayon, littlerosebudbroke, runs with myths, AqoCJeyBee, Jojo1812, xoangelwingxo, xxxRena, Leyshla Gisel and mariangisborne. You are all awesome and the reason I am writing this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Gibbs ran out after Jack and waved his hands wildly around, "Cap'n! This is not a wise move!" he yelled as Jack jumped on top of a cannon and grabbed onto a rope. His dark chocolate eyes glared at the Queen Anne's Revenge and he sneered.

"I am not famous for my rationality, Master Gibbs." He said and he waited until the two ships were properly aligned before he tightened his grip on the rope and swung his body forwards.

The crew stared at him with wide eyes as he jumped ships and Gibbs covered his face with his hands.

"Good lord." He muttered as he raised his eyes to watch his Captain.

Jack landed on the Queen Anne's deck and before any of the crew could react he had his pistol pointed at the first mate.

"Lead me to your Captain. Now." He growled at him.

The first mate, Jacob Throw, glared at him, "The captain is busy." He answered shortly.

"Is that so? With _my_ mermaid?" Jack asked quietly and Throw gulped as Jack pressed his pistol against his jaw, "Bring me to him or you can tell him that there is no deal. Savvy?" he cocked his head to the side and Jacob slowly nodded, "Good lad." Jack smirked as the first mate turned and headed for the cabin.

Jack followed him, all the while shooting glares at the crew who were looking at him with wide eyes.

They climbed up the stairs to the cabin and Jacob made to knock but Jack pushed him out of his way while at the same time pulling out his sword. He pointed the sword at Throw and then aimed his gun. He shot the door and then pushed it open with his foot.

He stormed inside the cabin and Throw followed him with shock in his eyes.

"Well, well, you little thief." Jack drawled as he saw Teach sitting on his desk.

Erik looked up and his eyes widened, "What are you doing here?" he asked but Jack's eyes were on the glass container by Teach's bunk, "You like it? Courtesy of my father. He had plenty of those in the hold." He grinned.

"You do realize that she cannot breathe in there, don't you?" Jack dragged his eyes from the almost unconscious mermaid and looked at Teach.

The younger man frowned, "She's a fish." He shrugged and Jack grumbled something under his breath before he stormed over to the glass tub. He undid the bolt and thrust the lid open.

She immediately raised her head and gasped for breath, her hands curling around the edges of the glass.

Jack turned to Teach who was looking at him enraged, "It seems to me that you have failed to understand the idea of working with me, mate. No one barges into my ship and steals my property." He said and as he stood next to the container the mermaid's hand brushed against his own by accident. His eyes snapped down to her and he blinked when her eyes collided with his. He quickly turned away and looked at Teach once more.

"If you want me to lead you to your destination, you shall need to give me back my means of persuasion."

"You won't make her talk." Erik said through gritted teeth.

"And you have?" Jack quirked an eyebrow.

Teach looked away, "No."

"And what methods did you use?" Jack asked as he sheathed his sword and then sauntered over to the desk and sat down. He propped his feet up on the desk much to Erik's displeasure and placed his pistol on top of it.

"The only ones I know." Erik snapped and Jack grinned.

"Ah, yes. And look how that helped you." He pointed at the mermaid who was glaring at Erik hatefully. He almost cowered under her gaze.

"I'd appreciate any suggestions you might have." Teach spat and Jack shrugged before he reached over for the open map on the desk.

"If you give her back then…" he trailed off as he studied the map that led to Oak Island.

Teach looked at him intently when suddenly thunder broke their silence. Jack looked up and grimaced.

"Not another one." He muttered and Erik cursed under his breath, "What was that?" Jack looked at him.

"You have an hour to make her talk. If she does talk, you can take her back with you." Erik pointed a finger at him before he gazed at the mermaid who was looking at the two men with wide eyes full of dread.

"She can handle pain, I can tell you that much." Teach said lowly and the mermaid thrashed her tail as if in response to his words which in turn made him sneer at her.

With one last look on Jack he walked around the desk and walked towards the door.

Jack's dark eyes followed Teach's back as he walked out of the cabin before he turned his more than curious gaze upon the creature that was now silently cowering in the transparent tub by the corner.

Placing his feet down from the table, he slowly stood up and with measured footsteps walked over to the mermaid, his eyes alight with excitement.

He eyed her form; from her glorious long blonde hair to her chest, then down her slim waist and at last to the twitching tail that was under the water. He smirked as he turned his eyes on her pale face.

"I cannot believe my bloody crew caught you, love. How did they manage such a catch?" he murmured as he took a few steps closer.

As soon as he did the mermaid made a strange sound deep in her throat and he stilled. Her vivid blue eyes were staring at something below his waist; his sword.

With dexterous fingers, Jack removed his scabbard, placed it on the table behind him and then raised his hands up in surrender.

"No intention of hurting you, love." He smirked but the creature still gazed at him with distrust.

Jack grinned at that and his eyes went to her tail once again. He noticed the crimson stains in the water and grimaced.

"They are going to do a lot worse if you don't speak." He told her and she looked away from him, a lock of her hair falling in front of her eyes, "Are you going to tell ol'Jack what's that pretty tattoo on your chest for? I know you can talk. I've met your kind before." he added quietly as he placed his hands on each side of the tub and leaned down, "I am the only one who's going to ask nicely." He informed her and she snorted.

"What was that?" he tilted his head to the side at the sound.

The mermaid raised her eyes to his and opened her mouth to speak, "Humans are not to be trusted. I'd rather sacrifice my life than help you." Her voice was smooth but it was obvious that it wasn't used often.

Jack raised his eyebrows at that and then grinned, "Then you wouldn't mind if I did this." He told her before he reached out and touched the teardrop tattoo with a single finger. His finger had barely made contact with her skin before she cried out and thrust him away from her with great force.

"No!" she screamed and Jack groaned as his back collided with the table.

He gasped for breath and opened his eyes to stare at her in disbelief.

She had a hand clumped over her mouth and her eyes were wide and fearful.

"Bloody hell." Jack murmured in awe and then smirked, "The Teardrop of Atargatis."

The mermaid looked away and blinked.

"You know about it, don't you?" he murmured as he pulled himself up, wincing as he did so. She quickly shook her head while he walked back to the map and leaned down. He ran his fingers over the old chart and his lips twitched as he noticed something that one would miss if not careful enough. Next to Oak Island, just barely visible to the eye was the teardrop tattoo.

"Who did it to you?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

She blinked, "I do not understand." She whispered and he walked back towards her.

"The tear. Who made that design?" he pointed at her chest and she swallowed hard.

"No one."

Jack frowned, "What do you mean no one, love?" he tilted his head to the side.

"I was born with it." She replied and that made him stagger.

"That is not a tattoo?" he repeated to make sure and she slowly nodded, "So you do not know how valuable you just made yourself to Teach, do you?" he murmured with a forming grin.

The mermaid hugged herself, "I only know that it hurt when you touched me there." She said in her quiet voice.

"You, love, are the key to his much desired immortality. You are the key to the treasure and the artifact that will make Teach immortal." Jack said as he came to lean over her again, "Let me see it." He motioned to her chest and she narrowed her eyes.

"No, I won't, you human!"

Jack barked a laugh, "That's an insult I've never heard before. But you can be as much human as I am, can't you, darlin'?" he drawled and she flushed.

"Only if I want to." She whispered.

"Ah, yes. You need to find love for that or else you will be in pain for almost a fortnight in your human form and then slowly die." He said quietly with his head cocked to the side, regarding her with intense eyes.

The mermaid looked up at him, surprised at his knowledge.

"What? Shocked, are you? I know everything a sailor must know to survive in these waters…and more." He grinned cheekily, "That's why I am Captain Jack Sparrow, Siren." He winked but at her fierce scowl he flinched, "What?"

"My name's not Siren. I am not one." She said firmly and he raised his eyebrows.

Another thunder shook the ship and Jack gazed briefly out of the window before he returned his attention to her.

"Then what do they call you?"

When she didn't reply he smirked, "I will keep calling you Siren then-…"

"Nerissa." She cut him off with anger and he grinned, "My name is Nerissa." She replied more quietly.

"Nerissa. Does it mean water?" he asked curiously and she frowned.

"I do not know." She said as she curled against the side of the glass casket and hugged herself again.

Jack regarded her in silence until Erik burst inside the cabin, drenched in water.

"We have to make haste. We just saw a Navy ship behind us." He said and Jack's eyes widened.

"Bugger. Well then, have some men bring her back to my ship." Jack said while waving madly at Nerissa.

Erik paused, "Why? Did you make her talk?" he asked sardonically and Jack smirked.

"Aye. She will kindly help us, won't you, Siren? I mean, Nerissa." He quickly corrected himself but she only averted her gaze elsewhere.

"Nerissa? What about the tattoo?" Erik asked and Jack walked calmly over to him. He thrust the map towards him and pointed at Oak Island.

"Look."

Erik narrowed his eyes and then frowned, "So what does it mean?"

Jack rolled his eyes and snatched the map away, "The teardrop of Atargatis." He said simply. When Erik only stared at him clueless he slapped the back of his head in aggravation. Erik's eyes narrowed in anger as he rubbed the spot Jack had slapped.

"Do you know nothing, lad? Atargatis is the goddess of the sea in the Babylonian mythology. Her tears were only given as gifts to those who helped her rule the seven seas. That's what is hidden in Oak Island but your father had no idea. He was all so taken with the Fountain that he missed what was under his nose. And he had a big one, don't you think? That explains it." He finished with a grin and Teach glared at him.

"So, where is this tear hidden?" he asked and Jack turned to look at Nerissa who was staring at Jack with shock and fascination. He grinned at her and then turned to Erik.

"Somewhere inside the treasure probably." Jack shrugged.

"And you think she'll help us?" Erik motioned to the mermaid.

Jack's face took on a mischievous glimmer, "Leave it to me, mate. I have my ways." He winked and then stepped back, "Now if you please." He waved his hand in the general direction of Nerissa.

"We have to hurry though." Teach mumbled before he called a few of his crewmen.

Jack walked out of the cabin with a grin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hurry up!" Erik yelled while Jack watched with wide eyes the process of bringing the mermaid out of the cabin,

The deck was slick and the storm was raging so it was difficult to even see. He looked back and from his place by the railing he could see the lights from the Navy ship behind them. It was far away though and it would take some time for it to reach them. They had secured the ships together and they had to lower anchor in shallow waters so they could bring the mermaid back to the Pearl.

The glass container swayed precariously as the crewmen made to step onto the plank connecting the two ships and Jack bit his lip.

"Careful." He muttered before his eyes widened almost comically.

He watched as in slow motion as the crewman holding the tail of the container slipped onto the slick wood and he fell onto his back, letting go of the container in the process. The man on the front couldn't bear the weight and he let the glass casket go with a loud crash. Glass spluttered everywhere and the mermaid blinked rapidly while shaking pieces of glass from her body.

Jack inhaled sharply and Erik gave an outraged yell when the mermaid looked at them and then she let go of the grip she had on the plank. Her body slipped off the edge and she fell into the sea with a splash.

"Damn!" Erik cried and Jack grabbed his pistol. He thrust it in Teach's arms along with his sword and then jumped off the ship and into the water.

The mermaid was ahead of him but he could see the nervous twitching of her tail that spoke of her difficulty to move quickly after having been confined in a tub for so long. He kicked back his legs more rapidly and widened his stance as rain poured down rapidly, making it extremely difficult for him to see clearly in the dark.

A splash right in front of him alerted him that the mermaid had fallen behind and he outstretched his hand, groping for something other than water. With a growl he pushed his body forward again and this time his hand collided with her tail. As soon as his hand made contact with it she cried out and thrashed wildly, trying to escape Jack's grip.

"Calm down!" he hissed as he slid up her body and grasped her around the waist. She arched in his arms and kicked wildly with her tail which had formed a bloodied path around their bodies but he was relentless. The wound Teach had given her was obviously causing problems to her futile attempt to escape.

"You did a foolish thing, lass." He said breathlessly as rain slapped his cheeks with force. Nerissa wiggled harshly but he only tightened his grip and used his other arm to haul them towards the direction of the Pearl.

"Let me go!" she cried and her blonde hair hit his cheek as she kept fighting against his hold.

"Nope." He said as it took great effort to bring her along, "You're hurt." He said and she gave a small sob.

"You'll kill me anyway." She said as she slapped her tail hard against the waves, trying to push him away but he didn't release his grip on her, "You'll kill me anyway." she murmured as she finally sagged against him and let him swim with her towards the ship.

Jack gazed down at her resigned face and spat seawater out of his mouth as he carried on swimming, his face a perfect mask of determination. He didn't reply to her comment, neither did he try to contradict it.

**End of chapter 4**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please review if you want me to continue. Reviews are love and they feed the muse. So give me some love, people!**

**P.S: I have posted a new Dark Shadows story called Age of Innocence, so if you're interested check it out and tell me your thoughts!**

**Join me on Facebook for news, covers and more!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello and welcome back!**

**A huge thank you to: hellsingValentine28, MoonlitSorrows, IgnitingFireworks, xXMadhatterXx, TinkerbellxO, Shadowlein, Jandra1969, ForeverACharmedOne, ren-hatake, Gabriele, XantheX, GloomDusk, Dionne dance, unidad, xxxRenaxoangelwingxo, The Red Crayon, sash queen of the jungle, lazymazy, kagomesdance, 88dragon06AqoCJeyBee, Jojo1812, Leyshla Gisel, CharlieCats. Lovely Rain Dancer, mariangisborne and Why Fireflies Flash.**

**You are all wonderful!**

**This chapter was written under the sweet voice of Florence and the song _Never Let Me Go._ It's beautiful. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Jack's hand reached forward again but Nerissa thrashed her tail angrily and pulled it away from his reach. Jack's dark eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth in sheer exasperation.

"Will you sit still, lass?" he growled as he moved forward again, the gin soaked cloth clutched tightly in his hand.

"No." she replied saucily as she wiped at her tearstained cheeks and then proceeded to cross her arms over her chest in a protective manner.

"I am just trying to help you." He told her as he braced himself against the tub with a hand.

"Lies." She hissed at him and then her eyes went to the doorway, "Why is he here if you're trying to help me?" she asked and Jack turned his head.

His eyes narrowed even further when he saw Erik standing there, watching them. He shot a glance at Nerissa and then pushed away from the tub. He turned and walked over to Erik who took a step back.

"No need to stand here and watch, _Captain Teach_." He enunciated his name, "Better to set sail immediately, aye?"

"What about her?" Erik motioned to the mermaid who was in the process of looking over her hurt tail, tears still running down her porcelain cheeks.

"_She_ is under my protection from now on, savvy?" Jack said as he took a step forward, causing the other man to take a reflexive step backward and out of the cabin.

"Protection? You just want to save your own skin." Erik sneered at him.

"At least I have a clever way to do so. She doesn't trust you so stay away." Jack said as he looked down at him.

Erik's eyes widened in incredulity, "You can't tell me what to do!" he sputtered and Jack smirked.

"You will find that I can, mate. Now go back to your sip and set sail. Should I remind you that this is your fault?" Jack waved his hand around.

"My fault?" Erik demanded, "How is it my fault?"

"You took her from my ship, you tortured her just for the sake of it and then you almost let her escape." Jack told him slowly, his words uttered as if speaking to a child.

"But she didn't." Erik shrugged.

"And thanks to who is that so?" Jack quirked an eyebrow and looked at him intently.

"I am not going to thank you, Sparrow." Erik stated haughtily.

"Is that so? I wonder what would you have done if I hadn't been there…I didn't see you jumping into the water to get her back. I also didn't notice you helping me getting her back up here." Jack said with his head cocked to the side, his hand up against the door, blocking Erik's entrance into the cabin again.

"It turned out that I didn't have to do a thing." Erik shrugged and then smirked, "You were after all so eager to jump in after her."

Jack stiffened but Erik continued, "What's the matter, Jack? Are you attracted to the creature? I wouldn't be surprised with the reputation you have." Erik carried on, "Wenches are your soft spot. That is why my dear sister managed to convince you to help her. The only difference is that the _thing_ in there has no legs. Little problem, don't you think?"

Jack stepped forward and smirked, "I do agree with one thing you just said." Jack nodded as he leaned towards him, "Your sister was indeed a lovely wench…When she kept her mouth shut and her legs wide open." He added and Erik's cheeks flushed with anger.

A snort from behind him caused the younger man to turn and Gibbs cleared his throat and pointed at the rag in Jack's hand.

"Shall I try, Cap'n?" he offered, ignoring the glare Erik sent him.

"Aye." Jack handed the cloth at him and made way for him to pass before he turned to Teach again.

"Don't speak about my sister like-…"

"Like she is a common wench? Oh, but she is, mate. You don't know her at all. I wonder how she convinced you to make this hellbound trip." Jack murmured and then grinned lasciviously, "You ain't real siblings, are you? What did she tempt you with? A hand down the breeches? Oh, she had talent for all things that have to do with craftsmanship." Jack's expression was absolutely devious, his eyes glimmering.

"Enough!" Erik was three shades of crimson by then and Jack smiled widely.

"Spot on, am I not?" he said and then waved his hand towards the Queen Anne's Revenge, "Now off you go. I am tired and _wet_." He turned to head back to his cabin but paused.

"Oh and another thing." He looked at Teach from over his shoulder, "You need to practice on your cockiness, mate. Unlike your father you have neither the skill to be a captain nor the potential to become one in the future. Ta!" he promptly walked into the cabin and shut the door, leaving Erik to gape at the closed cabin door.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs pulled back and Nerissa slowly pulled her tail under the water, happily wiggling it about.

"Thank you." She whispered, her eyes not leaving her no longer bleeding tail.

"You're welcome, lass." Gibbs smiled and a noise from the other side of the cabin made him look to his left. Jack was gaping at him, his scabbard on the floor as he was standing in the middle of the room with his hands at the hem of his shirt, ready to pull it off.

"What?"

"You got a thank you?" Jack asked, his voice a near yelp and Nerissa looked up, "He gets a thank you? I bloody saved you!"

"You didn't save me." She said while blinking slowly, her hair still a bit wet, "You brought me back here to enslave me." She told him and he grimaced.

"Trifles. Thanks to me you're not bleeding to death right now, missy." He pointed a finger at her and she hung her head while biting onto her lip.

Jack gulped at the sight of her pearly white teeth and quickly shook his head to clear it.

"Thank you." She replied without looking at him and Gibbs chuckled.

"That's better." Jack smirked.

"How long will I be here?" Nerissa asked as she looked up at him.

"Until we get what we want." He shrugged as he pulled off his shirt and reached for a dry one.

"And then?" her voice almost broke and Jack paused.

"Then what?" he asked as he pulled his arms through the shirt and tugged it down his chest.

"A-are you going to kill me?" she asked and Jack frowned.

"Why would I want to kill you, lass?" he asked her quietly just as a knock came on the door, "Aye?"

A lad brought a tray of food and placed it on Jack's desk while Gibbs walked out of the cabin in silence.

"I do not know. For the same reason he hurt me." Nerissa answered bitterly, her accent more pronounced now that she was upset.

Jack picked up some bread and a pear and walked towards her, "Bread or pear?" he asked and she briefly looked at his hands before she went for the bread.

Jack smiled at that and kneeled down next to her with the pear in his hand, "We just need a single tear, love-, I mean, Nerissa." He quickly corrected himself at her glare, "Why would I kill you? You haven't tried to eat me yet…Unlike your sisters." He muttered the last sentence and Nerissa looked at him with wide eyes.

"You've met some of them?" she asked after she had gently taken a bite of the bread.

"Aye, I've told you before." Jack said around a mouthful of fruit.

"Oh."

Jack swallowed and looked at her appraisingly, "You said _them_. Not _us_." He pointed a ringed finger at her and her eyes widened, "What makes you different from the rest of your kind?" he asked and his eyes were extremely eager and curious for her reply.

Nerissa shifted, the water gently splashing around her as she suddenly found her piece of bread very interesting.

"I couldn't eat you even if I wanted too." She said and Jack's eyebrows disappeared under his bandana.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked her with a frown.

She slowly looked up and took another bite before she replied, her voice barely audible, "I wasn't born like my sisters…I don't have all the same characteristics." She replied and he blinked.

"Meaning?" Jack asked as he leaned closer.

"I have no fangs." She shrugged, "I can't attack because of that and that is why I was not together with the rest of them when you caught me." She said and Jack's lips parted.

"Oh…Are you sure?" he asked and she looked at him tiredly.

"I would have attacked you if it was so. I would have done anything to escape."

Jack pulled back and regarded her carefully, his eyes staying a bit longer on her mouth until she had to open it for him.

"See? Nothing?" she pointed at her teeth and he smirked.

"Nice whites, love-…"

"It's Nerissa." She cut him off and he groaned.

"Right."

"The only common things I have with my sisters are my tail and my ability to speak."

"And that tattoo on your more than supple breast." He added with a dirty grin and her eyes flashed.

"It's not a tat…Tatto…Whatever you call it! It's a _birthmark_." She snapped as she curled her arm around her chest protectively.

"Aye, aye." He nodded his head and she sighed heavily before she finished the last of her food.

Not sparing him another glance, she promptly turned her back on him and curled against the side of the tub, her hair cascading down her waist as she did so.

Jack looked at her back and quirked an eyebrow at the nice view before he remembered himself and stood up, slowly shaking his head to clear it. He walked over to the window and threw the pear leftovers out of it before he headed for his bunk.

"Night, love."

He heard her indignant huff as he made his way over to the other side of the cabin and smirked.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A week later, Haiti…_

"Lower anchor!" Gibbs called as Jack slowly made his way down the stairs from the helm.

"Get the supplies and then we're off. Don't be tardy. I want us to set sail before the sun's up." Jack told Gibbs before he made his way to his cabin.

"Aye, Cap'n." Gibbs called before he headed off to speak to the crew.

Jack entered his cabin and went to get his hat when a voice stopped him.

"Captain Sparrow." Nerissa's voice startled him since she wasn't speaking to him all that much. Mermaids really did hold a grudge.

"Aye?" he was surprised and he must have shown it because she flushed.

He smirked.

"May I swim for a while?" she asked and Jack did a double take.

"Beg pardon?" he blinked rapidly.

"May I swim?" she repeated.

"Come again?" he cocked his head to the side and looked at her as if she was insane.

"My tail's numb. I need to swim." She spoke clearly and firmly and Jack looked outside of the cabin door for a moment before he walked over to her, disbelief written all over his face.

"You want me to let you out for a swim? Like a pet?" he pointed at him and then at her.

Nerissa shook her head, "Isn't that what I am, Captain?" she asked and he quirked an eyebrow at the use of his title for a second time. She was surely calling him that to appease him.

"A pet." She muttered and shook her head as she held onto the edges of the tub more tightly.

Jack pondered the idea before he snorted in incredulity, "Do you think me stupid, lass?"

"Why do you say that?" she cocked her head to the side and he blinked, momentarily distracted by the delicate arch of her neck.

"You'll escape as soon as I let you loose." He told her and she frowned.

"Where can I go? I do not know these waters." She reasoned quietly.

"I don't trust you." He told her bluntly and she recoiled.

"Well neither do I, Captain." She fired back softly and his eyes narrowed.

"Do not call me that, little siren. I am not fooled by you." He pointed at her and she pursed her lips.

"You do not know how it feels to be in here all the time. Trapped in this little space. I cannot move in here. Please." She whispered as a single tear slid down her cheek.

Jack faltered and dropped his hand. His mouth twitched and his jaw ticked as he stared at her. He rubbed his face and paced up and down before he turned to her and took a deep breath.

"Damn you women. A tear and we're like dough in your hands ready to be formed in any shape you like." He muttered and then fixed her with a stare, "Alright, my siren. I will let you swim as soon as night falls. But you will be tied to me. Agreed?"

Nerissa blinked in confusion, "Tied to you?"

"Aye. Midnight swim with the Captain of the Black Pearl." He opened his arms wide and motioned to himself, "But first I need a drink." He muttered as he turned and walked out of the cabin.

There was to be a tavern open around the island somewhere, right?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack was tipsy. Not drunk, just tipsy.

So why was he seeing things? For instance he could see Gibbs in the water with the siren. _His_ siren.

He blinked and leaned over the rail of the Pearl, squinting to see properly.

Sure enough there was his first mate and the mermaid in the sea. She was splashing water around her while Gibbs was looking at her with wide eyes. The moon was lighting their path and Jack could see her features clearly as she swam around, her face relaxed and happy. His eyes went to the rope connecting her to Gibbs and he scowled.

"Oi, Gibbs!"

The older man looked up and waved, his other hand still on the rope, "Cap'n."

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as his gaze went back to the mermaid.

"She said that you said that it was fine for her to swim as long as she was tied up. It was getting late and you weren't coming back so…" Gibbs shrugged.

Jack grimaced in irritation, "I met an old acquaintance and I got delayed." He said and Gibbs shrugged.

"I have no problem sitting here." The older man said and Jack sneered.

"Of course you don't!" Jack muttered and at that moment Nerissa looked up and locked eyes with him.

Jack froze and didn't even dare blink in fear of loosing the connection until she flushed and lowered her eyes. She smiled softly and continued swimming, this time around Gibbs, making the old man smile like a fool.

Jack pushed away from the rail and with a last glace towards them he stormed off to his cabin.

"Of course you don't mind. You're with a half naked lass. I wouldn't mind either. Bugger." He left the cabin door open as he plopped onto his bed.

His moment of peace was shattered when he heard Erik's voice just outside the cabin.

"What are you doing, old man?!" Teach exclaimed and Jack groaned before he effectively blocked out the sounds by pushing his pillow onto his throbbing head.

**End of chapter 5**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. A little development here, don't you think?**

**If you liked it and want more please review! It's free and it puts a smile on my face! What are you waiting for?**

**Join me on Facebook for news and much more!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome back, darlings!**

**A huge thank you to: Why Fireflies Flash, The Red Crayon, unidad. TinkerbellxO, CharlieCats, GloomDusk, 88dragon06, ForeverACharmedOne, XantheXV, Amelia V. Sparrow, Shadowlein, KaylaLufsYewLikePoohLuffsHon ey, Leyshla Gisel, Jojo1812, IgnitingFireworks, kagomesdance, xxxRena, xoangelwingxo, Jandra1969, Dionne dance, NathalieIyper, Lovely Rain Dancer, mariangisborne and AqoCJeyBee. You are just awesome!**

**Brief note, I have a new POTC story in the works so if you want to find out more and read a sneak peek, go to my FB or Livejournal! It's going to be called The Cruelest Of Lies. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean…If I did I'd be rich and not a struggling student…:o(**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jack was absentmindedly stroking his beard as his gaze was firmly set on Nerissa. The mermaid was quiet as ever, of course, except for the usual sound of her tail gently slapping the water. Her eyes were lowered and she was idly twirling a lock of her golden hair around her fingers, her hands close to her chest as she sat there in silence.

Jack sighed and looked down at his charts before he grabbed his compass. He opened it and placed it gently on the desk, watching as the needle started turning madly before it settled south. He smirked and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk before he reached for the half empty bottle of rum.

He uncorked it and took a generous sip before he let his eyes peruse the cabin. He grimaced.

"Bugger." He muttered as he eyed the various dirty clothes and empty bottles that were scattered all around his cabin.

"You say that a lot, Captain." Nerissa spoke up and Jack's eyebrows almost disappeared under his bandana. She rarely spoke, let alone to him.

He cleared his throat and smirked, "Aye."

She raised her blue eyes and started at him curiously, "What does it mean that word…? Bugger?" she asked and he stared at her as if she was mad before he burst out laughing,

Nerissa jumped at the loud, sudden sound and gazed at him with confusion, her pretty face scrunched up.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked as she turned her body towards him, curious at the sight and sound of his amusement.

"No, love. It's just…" he chuckled and shook his head, "You don't know what bugger is?" he cocked his head to the side and regarded her with amusement.

"No." she slowly shook her head and he pursed his lips, trying to suppress his laughter.

"Well, bugger is…Bugger means…Shit…or…fuck or…"

"Captain Sparrow!" she covered her face with her hands and he stared at her, a smirk on his lips.

"I take it you know what shit is then." He stated as he took another swing of rum.

"Yes!" her response was muffled.

"Good." He chuckled as he still stared at her.

Nerissa moved her hands away and looked at him, biting her lip, "You curse a lot." She clarified plainly.

"I'm a sailor, love." He laughed and then looked at her curiously, "How do you know those other words?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Nerissa flushed, "The sea is full of sailors." She shrugged, "I sometimes listen to their conversations as they pass by…I liked to travel a bit away from Whitecap." She shrugged and Jack leaned forward.

"Is that so?" he murmured and she nodded, "And how is your relationship with the rest of your kind?" he asked curiously.

Nerissa paused and looked away, "Mostly good." She replied and then looked up at him, "They usually leave me to my own. I don't bother them and they don't bother me."

Jack frowned, "That seems a bit glum to me." He muttered and she blinked.

"Glum?" she questioned with her head tilted to the side.

"Aye." Jack stood up, corked the bottle and then started picking up his dirty clothes, "Seems to me that you are a rather lonely lass." He looked up at her and smirked, "Where are your…parents, if I may ask?" he asked as he picked up a pair of breeches and grimaced.

"Um…" Nerissa gazed at him as he moved and then she gasped, "Oh!" she exclaimed as she leaned over the side of the tub and reached down.

Jack turned to her and was greeted with her back and behind as she stood there, leaning over the tub.

"Love?" his eyes zeroed on the pale patch of skin of her lower back and he licked his lips, "What are you doing?" he asked and he only removed his gaze from her back when she settled down and lifted something up towards him.

"Your, um…whatever that is." She flushed as she reached her hand out towards him.

Jack stepped forward and grabbed his breeches from her hand with a lopsided grin.

"Did they hit you?" he asked and she looked up at him, shivering as their fingers brushed together.

"The….ah…"

"Breeches? They are called _breeches_." He said with his mouth still turned upwards.

"Yes, they did. I was asleep." She said as she quickly pulled her hand away as if burned.

Jack almost pouted when she pulled her hand away but he hid it by leaning down to grab another shirt.

"Sorry about that, lass. I was probably in a haste." He said as he walked over to a chest and opened the lid. He unceremoniously dumped the clothes in and closed it shut.

Nerissa frowned at that and spoke timidly, "Won't you wash those?" she asked and he looked at her as if she was insane.

"Me? Nah! I'll have one of the crew do it." He waved a hand dismissively as he moved around his cabin, "So what about your parents? If you had any of course." He flashed her a grin and she scowled.

"Of course I had!" she snapped and he raised his hands up in surrender.

"Just sayin', love. Well?" he looked at her expectantly.

"Why should I tell you? I don't know anything about you." She told him as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the tub.

Jack's eyes narrowed and he abandoned the bottles on his desk before he approached her.

"Well, what would you like to know?" he asked her as he came to stand in front of the tub.

Nerissa turned towards him, interested now, "Do you have a family?" she asked and he smirked.

"That is what you'd like to know?"

"Yes." She blinked.

"I do…Well, kind of…I have a father." He shrugged and grimaced.

"Oh…A mother?"

"She's dead."

"Is your father…like you?"

"Like me what?" Jack chuckled.

"A thief."

Jack's face fell, "Hold it, hold it there, love." He raised a ringed finger, "I am not-…" he stopped short and gasped before he leaned down and grasped his leg, "Ow." He winced as he rubbed.

He looked up at her when the sharp pain subsided and carried on, "I ain't a thief. I am a pirate. There's a difference."

"What difference?" Nerissa asked and he paused.

"Eh, thieves do not travel in ships." He smirked and she gazed at him unimpressed.

"So the only difference between a thief and you is a ship, Captain?" she asked bluntly and Jack groaned.

"How is it that you can stroke my ego and offend me at the same time? In the same sentence actually!" he exclaimed, raising his hands up.

"Offend you?"

"Aye, you call me a thief but at the same time you use my title." He waved his hand at her funnily.

"I am sorry."

"Next time keep the title, leave out the thief part, savvy?" he went to stand and grimaced as his leg throbbed in pain again.

"Savvy?" Nerissa frowned and he paused.

"Aye. It means…Got it?" he told her and then proceeded to walk away.

"Oh…What's wrong with your leg?" she asked curiously while splashing her tail gently in the water.

"I've no idea, love." He muttered before he grabbed his compass and headed for the door.

"When am I going to swim again?" she called and he answered without turning to look back at her.

"Soon." His answer was choked as he walked.

"I didn't tell you about my parents." She said but he was already out of the door.

Nerissa's shoulders slumped and she leaned back against the tub, staring idly at the water.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Are you sure you're leading us correctly?" Erik's voice yelled from The Revenge and Jack rolled his eyes before he rubbed his temple.

"Aye." He yelled back as he grabbed the helm with both hands.

"Is she talking?" Erik called again and Jack groaned as the younger man's loud voice rang in his ears, making his headache even worse.

"What was she supposed to say?" Jack yelled back as he slowly started losing his patience.

"About the artifact, the tattoo-…"

"No, she hasn't said a thing!" Jack cut him off as he turned to look at him, "Did it ever occur to you that perhaps there was nothing for her to say? That the immortality was just a myth and all that is there is the treasure? I got to say, that works for me anyway."

Erik frowned, "I don't believe that. Maybe I should talk to her again-…"

"What is the lass supposed to know?" Jack asked almost angrily as he turned his gaze on Teach, "We just caught her by accident. She's a creature of the sea. She knows nothing about our world."

Erik's frown left his face only to be replaced by a smirk, "Are you sure she knows nothing of our world?" he asked and Jack had the very peculiar urge to wipe that salacious grin off his youthful face.

"Positive. Gibbs!" Jack hollered and his first mate looked up.

"Aye, Cap'n?" the older man wiped his hands on his breeches as he approached.

"Come take the helm." Jack called as he glared at Erik who stood next to the Revenge's helm, looking smug.

"Ignore him, Jack." Gibbs whispered as he took the helm.

Jack grabbed his hat and headed for the stairs, "I am trying, mate. I am trying." He muttered, "Is there any of that medicine for the headaches left?" he called and Gibbs winced.

"Afraid not, Cap'n. I used the last a few weeks ago."

"Once we make port, get some." Jack said as he rubbed at his hot forehead.

"Aye."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once he was in his cabin, Jack headed straight for the bunk. He kicked his boots off and plopped down on the bed. He grabbed his pillow and pushed it over his head in an attempt to soothe his headache.

"Bloody hell, I was fine this morning!" he muttered, his words muffled by the pillow.

As he sat there in silence, his ears caught a melodious humming and he lifted his pillow slightly, trying to listen better.

"Oh that's nice." He muttered with a small smirk as he turned his had towards the tub.

A splash was heard and then Nerissa's musical voice spoke up, "Something wrong?" she questioned and Jack raised his head to look at her properly. Surprisingly enough her voice was not bothering his eardrums like Erik's voice did.

"What are you humming?" he asked as he turned onto his side, facing her.

Nerissa placed her arms over the edge of the tub and leaned her head against them, "Just a tune my mother sang to me when I was little."

Jack smiled, "Nice." And then he covered his head with the pillow again.

"Is there something wrong?"

"My head."

"Oh. I think I can help." She said and Jack's eyes widened as he once again lifted the pillow and gazed at her. Her eyes seemed to sparkle like blue diamonds with tiny green flecks in them.

"You?" his voice was dubious.

Nerissa frowned, "Yes." She shifted in the tub and flapped her tail a bit.

Jack sat up and abandoned the pillow before he jumped down from the bed and crawled towards her a little dazed, "Love, is there…What…What color are your eyes?" he asked her with a frown and Nerissa flushed while placing a hand on her cheek.

"My…my eyes?" she asked and he nodded.

"Aye." He placed a hand on the tub and squinted, "Do they change colors?"

Nerissa blinked, "No…I don't know. I've never seen myself…Well, my eyes that is. Is there something wrong with them?" she asked and said eyes widened.

Jack grinned, "Aside from the fact that they are distracting? No." he shook his head and Nerissa locked eyes with him.

"Are you always this…" she fought to find the proper word and when she did Jack grinned, "Charming?"

"Oh, yes. Always, love." His lopsided grin widened and Nerissa shook her head.

"About your head…" she trailed off as she reached out with her hands.

Jack slid closer, his eyes glimmering as she placed her fingers on his temples. Her touch was cool and a bit wet, just what his hot skin needed and he closed his eyes as she put a little pressure on his temples.

As she massaged his temples the tension gradually left him and he gave a contented groan.

Nerissa paused momentarily and he opened his eyes in question, "Keep going. It works. Can you do magic then?" he asked teasingly and she flushed.

"Magic? Mermaids cannot do magic. I just know that it helps."

Jack smirked as he leaned a bit closer so she could reach him without having to stretch too much. Not that it bothered him. The movements she made to reach him gave him a good sight of her chest.

"But you are not a regular mermaid, are you?" he murmured and Nerissa paused.

"If I were, I would have attacked you already." She said as she resumed massaging his temples. Her pale hands were a deep contrast to his tanned skin.

"Why can't you?" he asked her curiously.

Nerissa put some more pressure to his skin before she took her hands back and placed them on her lap.

"Because my father was human." She replied and Jack's eyes widened. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Human, you say?" he blinked, "A man?"

"Yes, what else?" Nerissa said as she hugged her abdomen and leaned back.

"Your mother lived in the sea or not, love?" he asked and Nerissa bit her lip.

"She did…but she had spent some time on land as well." She replied and Jack scratched his beard.

"So why are you in mermaid form?" he asked with confusion.

Nerissa took a deep breath, "My mother conceived me while her transformation was still incomplete. She was in human form but the fortnight was not over."

"Oh." Jack grinned dirtily and Nerissa frowned when he spoke again, "Couldn't wait, you father, aye?"

"My father died before the two weeks were over, Captain. I never knew him." She replied and Jack's face fell.

"Oh, sorry, love." He muttered uncomfortably.

"That is why I am different." Nerissa mumbled and Jack gazed at her before he reached over and fingered a lock of her golden hair.

"It's good to be different, Nerissa. Trust me." He grinned before he took his hand away and stood, "Thank you for the ah, massage." He winked before he headed for the door barefoot.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack lowered his spyglass and turned to Gibbs, "There's sweet water in this island, Master Gibbs. Lower anchor and get us some, aye?" he handed the spyglass to the older man and headed for the cabin.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs frowned, "Where are you off to?"

Jack turned and grinned while splaying his arms out, "Got to get my Siren for a swim, aye?" he winked and Gibbs sighed.

"Oh, aye." He smiled dreamily before he headed off to fetch the crew.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"This is ridiculous." Erik commented as he stood on the Revenge's deck, staring down at Jack and Nerissa.

Jack looked up and when he was sure Nerissa wasn't looking he mouthed, "Jealous?"

Erik scowled, "Right!"

He stomped away and Jack turned his attention to Nerissa who was gently swaying a few feet away. Jack grinned and with the grip he had on the rope connecting him with her he slowly brought himself closer. Her tail splashed near his face and he chuckled. She turned at the sound and looked at him. She splashed her tail again and the water soaked his hair. He shut his eyes and when he opened them again she was nowhere to be seen.

His eyes scanned the dark waters and he smirked when he saw the shadow of her golden hair underneath. He reached out and grasped a lock of her hair and she came up with a gasp.

"Ow!"

He released her immediately and grinned.

"Can't fool me, lass." He smirked as he swam backwards a bit. His hair moved away from his chest and Nerissa's eyes settled on it.

"What is that mark?" she asked quietly and Jack looked down.

He grimaced, "Blackbeard. He did it. Thank God it's a design and not just a cut, aye?"

"Blackbeard?"

Jack saw her shiver at the mention of the pirate's name, "Aye."

"I have heard of him…He hates mermaids." She whispered and Jack shook his head.

"He hated everyone. In past tense. He's dead, love."

"Oh. That is unfortunate for him." She noted and Jack laughed loudly, startling her.

"Indeed." He said while still chuckling.

Nerissa pulled away a bit and he made to follow her before he groaned out loud.

"Ow!" he gasped as he felt an invisible force pulling his leg downwards. He used his hands, trying to stay afloat but his leg throbbed in pain again, a force pulling him underwater.

"What in hell-…" the rest of his words were lost as his head disappeared under the waves.

Nerissa turned and looked back with a frown, "Captain?" she asked quietly. Bubbles alerted her of his presence a few feet away and she dove below the surface in search for him. The rope around her had become loose, allowing her to move more freely and as she moved forward she saw him struggling against invisible forces. His entire body was tense and he was flailing his arms about, trying to resurface. His legs were not cooperating and they were unmoving while the rest of his body was fighting for air.

Nerissa reached him and she grasped his arm, roughly pulling him towards her. His body moved and she wrapped an arm around his waist before she kicked hard with her tail, propelling them upwards.

Jack gasped for air as soon as they resurfaced and he coughed, spitting sea water out his mouth.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Nerissa asked as Jack heaved for air, his eyes wild and looking around for the source of his almost death.

"There was no one there, was it?" he asked, still breathing heavily and Nerissa let go of his waist and grasped his hand instead before looking around too.

"No, Captain."

"Jack, love. It's Jack." He said, still gasping for air.

Nerissa looked flustered.

"Captain! Everything alright?" one of the crewmen hollered down at them and Jack looked up.

"Aye! Throw a rope." Jack called back, wanting to get out of the water as soon as possible.

"Aye, sir!"

"Come on." Jack pulled on Nerissa's hand and she swam close to him, "You could've left." He stated and she blinked.

"And let you die?" she asked slowly, confusion on her face.

Jack grinned, "You fancy me, don't you?" he asked and she flushed before she burst into laughter. He joined her, momentarily forgetting the scary incident.

"So sweet, Jack. But then again, we all know your soft spot for the ladies. For _all_ kinds of ladies." A female voice spoke up and Jack froze while Nerissa frowned.

They both looked up and Angelica smiled from the Revenge's rail, "Hello, Jack." She called with her head cocked to the side. In her hand she held Jack's miniature form.

"Bugger." Jack hissed, his hand tightening almost painfully hard around Nerissa's hand.

Angelica cocked an eyebrow and Jack gulped, "Hello, Angelica." He muttered while Nerissa watched with increasing confusion.

**End of chapter 6**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review before you go! It's inspiring to hear from you!**

**More to come as soon as I have some feedback.**

**Join me on Facebook for news, info and more!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! Sorry for the delay!**

**A huge thank you to: Harlow Emeraude, Why Fireflies Flash, The Red Crayon, CharlieCats, Unidad, Dionne dance, Leyshla Gisel, XantheXV, Lovely rain Dancer, GloomDusk, IgnitingFireworks, ForeverACharmedOne, skycord1990, WulfLuvr22, ren-hatake, Jojo1812, shash queen of the jungle, TikerbellxO, GingerDeppHead, Jandra1969, 88dragon06, AqoCJeyBee and xxxRena. You are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Hello to you as well, Jack. Do you intend to stay in there forever?" Angelica quirked an eyebrow as she gazed down at them.

Nerissa nervously flapped her tail and looked at Jack before she shook the hand he still held and he turned to her.

"Back to the ship." he muttered as he whistled and two men started hauling her up. He climbed up after her while the crewmen brought her back to the cabin and placed her in the tub.

Jack grabbed a cloth Gibbs handed him and started wiping the water off his neck and chest while Angelica switched ships and came to land in front of him.

Jack gazed at her carefully while she smirked at him, "Nothing to say?" she cruelly shook the doll in front of him and his eyes followed it.

"What do you want?" he asked her curtly and she pouted.

"Jack, is that a way to treat the woman you abandoned in a godforsaken island?" she almost hissed at him as she stepped up to him and glared deep into his chocolate eyes.

"If I recall correctly, you betrayed me first. You misled me only to haul me into Blackbeard's ship. So don't talk to me about manners, you backstabbing wench." He said calmly before he turned on his heel and headed for his cabin.

"Master Gibbs!"

"Captain?"

"Set sail. Our stop is over. Lead the uh, lady back to her brother's ship." Jack ordered but Angelica was already hot on his heels, her expression determined.

"Aye, sir-…"

"I am not going anywhere until you return our possession back to us." She announced as she entered the cabin and glared at his back.

Jack paused and slowly turned to face her, "Possession, you say?"

"Yes!"

"Pray tell, what is this possession you are talking about?" he cocked an eyebrow and Angelica looked beyond him, her eyes on Nerissa who was looking at them with confusion.

"The mermaid."

Jack's eyes darkened, "Ah, her. I am really sad to say that I cannot do that. You see as I reflect back to my…more than heinous misdeeds, I once let her go. That is true. She got a hole in the tail for that. I won't allow it to happen again."

Angelica's lips twitched sardonically, "Why?"

"Because I caught her. Thus, she is mine. Wouldn't you agree?" he smirked, his eyes shining.

Angelica snorted, "By accident. She will help us find the-…"

"Ah, ah! She's useless. She doesn't know anything. The only thing she can do is offer us her tear. Nothing more." He shrugged carelessly before he turned and looked at Nerissa who was glaring at him.

He winked at her and widened his eyes slightly while she frowned at him, "Isn't that right, love?"

Slowly, as if finally realizing what he was doing, the mermaid nodded.

"There! See?" Jack said excitedly before he grabbed his shirt from the bunk and pulled it over his head.

"What about the tattoo?" Angelica asked as she looked between him and Nerissa.

"Tattoo? No idea." Jack shrugged as he turned his back on her and tucked the shirt into his breeches.

He secretly rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out, causing Nerissa to chuckle. His eyes widened at the sound.

"Something amusing?" Angelica asked and Jack turned to her.

"Never mind her. Our clothes seem peculiar to her." He lied through his teeth and Angelica tilted her head back as she regarded him carefully.

"Can you make her talk for me?" she asked as she ran her finger down the doll's chest, causing him to tense.

"Make her talk for you? Where are we? In a show? Bloody hell, I didn't know your brother's stupidity was contagious!" he exclaimed and Angelica's cheeks flushed with anger.

"You really never learn, do you?" she whispered before she twisted the doll's hand, causing Jack to gasp.

He clasped a hand over his forearm and hissed, "There is really no need for that." He managed to choke out and she immediately released the pressure.

He inhaled deeply and glared at her as she pocketed the doll and started moving towards the tub.

Nerissa stiffened as the woman approached and backed against the tub.

Angelica gazed at her speculatively before she leaned down, "I heard you laughing and talking with him. You will help us or else he won't be around to protect you anymore. My brother can be very careless when he gets angry." She whispered and Nerissa only stared at her, her tail occasionally flapping around in the water, a sign of her slowly rising aggravation.

Jack looked over Angelica's shoulder and motioned with a finger against his lips that she had to remain silent.

Nerissa averted her eyes and as her gaze fell lower, she caught a glimpse of Jack's miniature form in Angelica's coat pocket.

Her eyes widened slightly and when the woman turned to face Jack, Nerissa licked her lips and looked up briefly before she inched her hand forward.

"And another thing." Angelica crossed her arms as Jack approached her.

"What?"

"Enough of these recreational stops. We are wasting precious time with your bloody mermaid."

Jack's gaze went to Nerissa who was in the process of leaning forward, her hand outstretched, and his eyes lit up.

"Of course. No more." He agreed as he stepped forward and grabbed Angelica's arms, "How is immortality treating you?" he asked with a grin and Angelica seemed momentarily confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" she drawled and Jack's hand moved up and down her arms in her caressing motion. The woman's eyes glazed over and Jack smirked inside as he slipped his hands towards hers, threading her fingers through his as he leaned forward.

"Oh, yes. Very obvious indeed." He murmured as he stopped just a breath away from her lips, "I am curious of the taste of immortality though…" he trailed off as he licked his lips and cocked his head to the side.

Nerissa's hand got closer to Angelica's pocket.

"I hope you don't mind…" Jack smirked quickly before he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips hard against hers.

Angelica seemed to melt like wax in his arms and she sagged forward. He brought their joined hands around his waist as he kissed her and slowly opened his eyes to look at Nerissa.

The mermaid's hand slipped inside Angelica's pocket and slowly, ever so slowly extracted the doll. No reaction from Angelica. Jack wanted to laugh out loud but he stifled the urge.

A moment later, Jack released the dark haired woman and stepped back from her, "Hmm." He announced as he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her forward.

"Heady taste." Jack said hoarsely as Nerissa closed her hand around the doll and crossed her arms, hiding it from view, "But…" Jack opened his cabin door and grinned lopsidedly at Angelica who was still looking a bit dazed, "Bitter!" he exclaimed as he pushed her out of the door and closed it immediately.

A moment later Angelica's loud curses could be heard along Gibbs' loud voices as he tried to remove the woman from the ship.

When everything went quiet a knock came on the cabin door and Jack placed his ear against it.

"Aye?"

"She's gone, Cap'n!" Gibbs' voice called and Jack exhaled with relief.

"How?"

"Eh, Cotton threw her overboard…No worries though, Teach's got her!" Gibbs replied and Jack snorted before he replied.

"Set sail! I'll be up in a few minutes."

He then slowly turned towards the tub and clapped his hands, "Bravo, love. That was ingenious!" he grinned widely at her as he approached her and placed his hands on the tub, leaning over her, "Remind me never to underestimate you." He laughed as he leaned down and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Nerissa flushed and slowly outstretched the hand with the doll towards him. Jack slowly let go of her hair and took it from her hand, still grinning, "I don't say this often, but thank you, love. Saved me from a great deal of trouble, you did." He cocked his head to the side and looked at her.

"You know her then?" she asked as she placed her hands on the side of the tub and looked up at him, her blue eyes wide and curious, her cheeks still flushed.

"Aye."

"You loved her?" she asked hesitantly and Jack paused, his brow furrowing in thought.

"Not really…Repeatedly betraying me can put you in my bad books, love." He shook his head and shrugged.

Nerissa frowned, "But then…You kissed her." She said and his mouth twitched in amusement at her ignorance.

"A mean to an end, my little Siren. Have you ever heard of that saying?" he asked and she slowly nodded.

"You used her."

"Aye. I'd rather kiss Gibbs than put my lips anywhere near her again. Uh!" he grimaced as he pushed away from the tub and headed for the big chest at the corner.

He opened it and hid the doll among his clothes. He straightened and shut the lid before he turned to her.

"She…" Nerissa started and Jack curiously looked at her, "She didn't seem to feel the same." She said and Jack snorted.

"Well, of course not! I am Jack Sparrow." He winked as he got closer to her and smiled, "Now that she is gone, how about some dinner, aye?"

She smiled albeit still a bit confused. Humans were strange creatures indeed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack stepped out of his cabin, humming quietly to himself. Suddenly something cold pressed up against his throat. He froze and his eyes went wide.

"You little thief." Angelica's voice hissed and he looked to his left. Her sword was pressed against his neck.

He smirked.

"Seems to me like the roles are reversed for now. _You_ are pointing something at me at the moment. And I am not a thief. I am a pirate. How did you get here?" he asked as he grasped the blade and turned to face her.

"Easy. Your ship is not well guarded." She shrugged smugly as she pressed the tip of the blade hard against his collarbone. He gripped it again and raised his eyebrows.

"Is that a way to treat your partner?" he asked with a pout and she snarled at him.

"Give it back."

Jack burst out laughing, "Really, love! And why would I do that?" he asked her as he slapped away the blade and stepped back.

"Because it is mine!"

Jack gaped at her, "Yours? Last time I checked it affected me. It is my doll. So technically you have no right to have it." He raised his chin up and she huffed before she lunged forward,

Jack yelped and stepped over to the side, barely missing the tip of her sword. He growled and unsheathed his own, clapping it hard against hers when she attacked again.

"Really, love? You actually want to fight me?"

Angelica smirked, "Afraid?"

"Never." He said lowly before he jumped back and blocked another blow she sent his way.

Angelica lunged again but once more he avoided her attack easily, his feet moving quickly as they circled each other.

"You never attack. Why is it that you never attack?" she asked him breathless and he grinned.

"Why waste precious energy?" he asked as she thrust forward again. Her sword missed his head by an inch.

He tutted and this time he attacked first. His sword slashed through her sleeve and she hissed as it pierced her skin.

Jack watched with a scowl as the wound healed itself immediately.

Angelica smiled triumphantly, "Did you forget, Jack? I am immortal. You helped me. I ought to thank you. Remind me to do so once I've got my father's doll back."

Jack growled and attacked again, this time cutting through the neck of her shirt.

The scratch healed itself again and Angelica laughed, "You cannot hurt me, Jack. Not this way." She told him breathlessly.

Jack paused and looked at her as she slowly lowered her sword along with her defenses. Jack waited a second before he lunged forward again, thrusting his blade through her abdomen until she cried out. He grasped her shoulder as he leaned into her, twisting the blade as he did so.

"Aye, I can't hurt you permanently but I can still take pleasure from the way your face twists in agony." He murmured as she gasped for breath, "This is for trying to drown me, wench."

With that he pulled away and let her stumble back. She dropped her sword and her eyes were wide as she stared at him in shock.

He smirked.

"What's the matter, Angelica? Eye for an eye, right? Isn't that what you've always told me while we were together?" he said as he wiped his sword on a nearby rope and then put it back in his scabbard.

Angelica was staring at him in disbelief as he slowly made his way up to the helm but not before kicking her sword away from her.

"I am sure you can show yourself off me ship." he called and she spent another moment looking at him before she grabbed a rope and weakly jumped ships.

Jack arrived at the helm, removed the rope that held it in place and then grasped it tightly in his hands.

"Stirrings what?" he smirked with satisfaction as he led the _Pearl_ closer and closer to Oak Island.

**End of chapter 7**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Shorter chapter but I had to introduce Angelica!**

**Please review before you go! It's my only payment.**

**Join me on FB for news and more!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome back! I want to thank: Mteresa, Unidad, hannahhobnob, KaylaLufsYewLikePoohLuffsHon ey, ForeverACharmedOne, CharlieCats, The Red Crayon, TinkerbellxO, Leyshla Gisel, shippolove844, smilin steph, sash queen of the jungle, Jandra1969, LabyFan23, Igniting Fireworks, dionne dance, XantheXV, GloomDusk, WulfLuvr22, Jojo1812, xxxRena, 88dragon06 and Undertaker's hattress. You are all very encouraging!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Jack chewed contently at his juicy chicken leg before he let his eyes fall on Nerissa. She was absently chewing on an apple, her eyes turned towards the cabin window, gazing out of it. Her blond hair was pulled over one shoulder and as the sunlight entered through the windows, Jack could see her wet skin glimmering. His mouth twitched and before he knew it he was grinning widely at the sight of her alabaster shoulder. He swallowed his mouthful and quickly reached for the bottle of rum that was next to his plate. He groped for it without taking his eyes off of the mermaid and once he had found it he brought it to his lips.

He watched as she sighed and looked away from the window, her blond hair falling over her face, concealing it. Jack gulped and placed the bottle back on the table before he grasped around for his fork.

"Captain?" her voice was as always melodious and Jack found himself smiling.

"Love?" he triumphantly tightened his fingers around the fork which turned out to be a knife. He grimaced when he realized it and quickly reached for the right cutlery to fork a potato.

"You are staring." Nerissa said with her cheeks tinged pink.

Jack blinked, "Eh?" he straightened in his chair, "Am I?" he cleared his throat and shifted in his chair, "I didn't notice." He smirked and Nerissa shrugged.

"It's alright…I mean most men aboard stare." She replied and Jack frowned, "I am something of a peculiar sight…Strange almost." She mumbled and Jack shook his head to clear it.

"Hold on, love." He stood up with his fork in hand, the potato hanging from the tip of it.

"Yes?" she looked up at him.

"I am afraid that like most eh, women, you have the wrong perception about yourself." He told her before he looked at her half eaten apple.

"Perception?" she frowned, looking utterly perplexed.

"Aye. You're not strange…You are simply a wonder if I say so myself." He grinned as he leaned down and plucked the apple from her hand. He grimaced and threw it out of the window before he looked back down at her.

"Wonder? I think you are trying to charm me." She told him and he looked suddenly too interested in his rings.

"The question is why? I do not see how anything with me would work." She told him sincerely and Jack licked his lips before he outstretch the hand with the fork.

"Potato?" he offered and Nerissa narrowed her eyes at him.

"Captain."

"Hmm? What? I am guessing you never tried one. Spanish are quite clever." Jack grinned and she looked at the offered food.

"I have not tried it. They do not grow in the sea, do they?" she asked curiously and Jack laughed out of sheer and shocking embarrassment at being caught ogling her and trying to seduce her.

"Eh, no. They do not." He replied and Nerissa smirked. Jack's eyes widened at that and he almost went cross eyed when she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the fork, taking the potato. She chewed while Jack stared with parted lips.

Nerissa's eyes widened at the taste and she beamed up at him, "Can I have some more?" she asked and Jack blinked out of his daze.

"'Course, love." He replied with a quick grin before he turned and walked to the door. Opening it he hollered, "Davis! More potatoes!" he barked before he returned inside.

"Captain?" her voice made him pause.

"Aye?" he looked at her as he resumed his seat.

"I won't be able to swim until we reach the destination?" she asked as she curled her hands around the edge of the tub.

Jack hesitated, "I am afraid so, love." He said and her expression turned glum.

"But," Jack raised a finger and smiled at her, "I can take you out on deck later tonight. And I can have the cook make all kinds of foods for you. What say you?" he propped his feet up on the desk before he grabbed his bottle once more.

"Alright." Nerissa smiled sadly before she looked at Jack peculiarly, "Captain?"

"Hmm?" He quirked an eyebrow at her, his chocolate eyes set on her face.

"You're a good man." She whispered before she leaned back and lowered herself deep in the water of the tub.

Jack grinned.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Erik stormed inside the cabin, pushing the door so hard that it slammed against the bulkhead.

Jack looked up from his chart and scowled, "You." He turned his gaze back upon his map, "What do you want?" he asked with barely concealed boredom.

"What do I want?" Erik's eyes briefly turned towards Nerissa who was staring with wide eyes, "What I want, Sparrow, is an explanation!" he exclaimed and Jack looked at him sideways.

"Do not have time for your childish hysterics." Jack stated and Erik's cheeks turned pink

"And you're busy with what?" he sputtered and Jack turned the map a little to the left so he could mark a spot.

"With ignoring you…It's a tricky feat. Mostly, I want to bang your head against the _Pearl's_ bulkhead." Jack replied calmly and Nerissa smiled silently.

"Or run your sword through me like you did to my sister!" Erik said and Jack looked up, a smirk on his face.

"Ah, so that is what this is all about. Brotherly love." Jack pushed away from the desk and approached Teach, "You are here to protect your sister's honor." Jack said while nodding his head, "Fair enough."

Erik sneered and pulled out his sword. He pressed it against Jack's chest.

"Lad, I hate to break it to you but is no use protecting her honor. She doesn't have one." Jack sighed and with a swift move of his hand he slapped the blade away. He had his pistol pointed at Erik's head a moment later.

Teach's eyes widened.

"Tell me, lad. Is it worth it?" Jack questioned and Nerissa bit her lip at the tension of the scene.

"I…I…You don't know her." Erik replied quietly.

"Oh, but I do." Jack objected.

"You didn't have to hurt her." Erik shook his head.

"She tried to drown me, mate. I wonder who would lead you to Oak Island if I found my death while on this journey." Jack waved his hands around for emphasis.

"She was in pain all night." Erik hissed.

"Good. Then perhaps she'll learn not to cross paths with me while on route to our destination." Jack smirked.

"You betrayed her first." Erik argued.

"Well," Jack withdrew his pistol and walked back to his desk, "I can't help it that I am a heartless bastard." He grinned and Nerissa looked at Jack sharply at that, her tail and hands jerking inside the water at his words.

Erik simply glared at him.

"It is a gallant effort that you came here. Just ask yourself this; would she do it? Would she return the sentiment you so openly showed here? Hmm?" Jack winked at him, "Word of advice; do not trust her, lad." Jack said and Erik stared at him for a few seconds before he turned on his heel and hurriedly walked out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him.

Once he was gone, Jack sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Captain?"

Jack looked up, his face softening, "My Siren." He smirked.

"You did something to the woman who tried to hurt you?" Nerissa asked and Jack grimaced.

"Well…" he trailed off.

"Did you?" she pressed on, her brow furrowed.

"Unfortunately for once in my life I did not control myself." He admitted as he approached.

"You mean to say that you usually hide your emotions." She clarified as she leaned slightly forward.

Jack blinked in surprise, "Aye. That be correct." He nodded his head.

"I understand." Nerissa surprised him with her words.

"You do?" he murmured as he placed his elbows on the edge of the tub and leaned down so he could look into her eyes.

"Yes." Nerissa faltered a bit at his close proximity but did not move back, "I hide my emotions as well." She replied and Jack grinned a bit, his gold teeth glimmering in the candlelight.

"Well, not so well." He shot back and she frowned.

"I'm sorry?"

Jack laughed, "For instance I know that when you flap your tail and blush you are embarrassed. When you narrow your eyes and move your tail you're about to snap and when you look outside that there window, you are unhappy because you want to be out in the ocean." He brushed her chin with a roughened finger and she flushed.

"Those are true. But you know all these things simply because of close inspection. You are good at noticing things, Captain. And so do I." she said and he chuckled.

"Touché, love. I like watching people. See what makes them mad, what makes them happy…You can tell a lot from that." He smiled and slowly pulled his finger from her chin only to use it to touch a lock of her golden hair.

"Indeed." Nerissa replied and then she looked at his fingers as they touched her hair.

Jack rubbed the lock between his fingers and she looked up at him.

"You always do that as well, Captain." She murmured and Jack grinned lopsidedly.

"Aye."

"Why?" she narrowed her eyes and he laughed as he straightened and stepped back.

"Why don't you figure that out on your own, eh love?" he winked before he walked away.

Nerissa frowned.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs and Cotton both stared at Nerissa as they stood on watch. Jack was at the helm but his eyes were occasionally drawn towards the mermaid. He chuckled when he saw her looking around the deck with joy.

"Um, Master Gibbs." She spoke hesitantly and the older man smiled.

"Aye?"

"Do you know about stars?" she asked as she gently moved in the tub, her tail having a little difficulty moving around with her as she turned.

"Eh, you mean constellations?" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes." Her eyes widened with delight.

"Eh, I do not know much about them…" he trailed off and then smiled, "But the Captain does!" he exclaimed and Nerissa nodded.

"What do I know?" Jack asked from behind Gibbs as he slowly made his way towards them.

"Constellations." Gibbs said and Jack smirked.

"Oh, aye. But then again what _don't_ I know?" he said smugly and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Saw that, Gibbs. Go and take the helm. Hold her steady." Jack scowled at his first mate and Nerissa chuckled.

"It's not good to be arrogant, Captain." She chided and he looked down at her, his grin like the cat's that got the canary.

"Tell me about it." He winked and she shook her head as he plopped down on the deck next to the tub. He crossed his legs and looked up.

"So, what is that?" she pointed at the stars and he narrowed his eyes before he smirked.

"Ah, that. Aquarius." He said proudly and she frowned.

"Why are they called that?" Nerissa asked and Jack lifted himself up on his knees. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she tensed.

"Relax, love." He chuckled as he brought his hand up and pointed at the sky, "Follow my finger." He breathed into her ear and she did. She watched as his hand moved around with fascination.

"See that? What does it look like?" he asked as he traced the shape of the stars again.

Nerissa blinked rapidly, "I do not know. I do not recognize the object…" she whispered and Jack nodded.

"Alright. Look. That is a pitcher…They keep water in it. Now see that? That is the water that is pouring out of the pitcher. Aquarius means water bearer. He was believed to be the god Ea who brought destructive floods upon the ancient city of Babylon." Jack finished and slowly lowered his hand.

Nerissa's lips were parted in awe, "Fascinating." She said and he laughed.

"It is. How about another one…Let's see." Jack squinted as his eyes scanned the night sky. Nerissa turned and looked at his profile, a small smile on her face.

"Aha! There. Follow my hand again." He told her and she quickly looked up, her cheeks flushing a deep crimson. Thankfully it was dark.

"There. See…That one is Serpens. It has the form of a snake."

Nerissa frowned, "That looks like…me." She whispered and Jack burst out laughing. The sound startled her and she looked at him.

"What?"

"Love, you're comparing yourself with a bloody snake?" he said still laughing as he let his hand fall gently on the top of her head.

Nerissa scowled, "Because of my tail…"

"There is no resemblance whatsoever." He said as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear, his hand following the side of her neck as he ran his fingers through her long locks.

"You're doing it again, Captain." Nerissa said and Jack grinned, both of them unaware of the eyes that were staring at them from the other ship.

"What?" he asked and she smiled.

"You're trying to be charming."

"I have to speak my mind, do I not? Especially when you're comparing yourself to a snake." He grimaced, his hand still on her hair.

"Most sailors would disagree with you." She shrugged.

"Disagree with what? With the fact that you're the loveliest creature I have ever laid eyes upon?" he murmured as he cocked his head to the side and stared at her.

Nerissa's eyes widened and she looked a bit to the side before she turned her eyes on his face again. She gasped when she found him much closer than before.

She gulped, "Captain." She started but he shook his head.

"It's Jack, love." He murmured before he closed the distance between them.

Nerissa froze as he pressed his lips against hers and her hand moved to grasp his wrist as he cradled the back of her head in his hand. He used his grip to bring her closer while he wrapped his free arm around her, pressing his palm flat against her lower back.

The cold surface of the tub was digging into his sternum as he kissed her but he ignored the slight discomfort and deepened the kiss.

Gradually, Nerissa's eyelids fluttered shut and her mouth became pliant under his. Smiling against her lips, he parted her mouth with his tongue and leaned more heavily into her. His hair fell around their faces like a veil as the kiss became more and more passionate and his fingers coiled around her hair tightly.

Nerissa's eyes opened when a pistol was fired and Jack released her mouth with an audible pop. His eyes scanned the area and he rolled them when he spotted Angelica on _The Revenge_.

"May I help you?" he asked while Nerissa lowered herself a bit in the tub.

"Aren't you worried that you're going to smell like a fish afterwards?" the dark haired woman called and Nerissa froze in Jack's arms.

Jack gritted his teeth and unconsciously tucked the mermaid's head under his chin before he spoke.

"Aren't you worried that you'll accidentally bite your tongue and die from your own venom?" he shot back and Angelica's cheeks flushed with anger. A family trait it would seem.

"I advise you to be more careful. Instead of having your tongue down the creature's throat, it'd be better if you watched your surroundings a bit more. There's a ship behind us." Angelica snapped before she turned on her heel and walked away.

Jack sneered at her back before he slowly released Nerissa who was not looking at him.

"Never mind her, love. _She_ is the snake." He murmured and with a last caress of her cheek he headed for his cabin to retrieve his spyglass.

Once he had it, he walked up to the helm and looked behind them.

"Bugger." He hissed and Gibbs looked at him with worry.

"The Navy?" he asked and Jack turned to look at him.

"Worse. Spaniards." Jack replied with a scowl.

**End of chapter 8**

**Author's note: thank you for reading! Please review before you go. It is my only payment.**

**Join me on Facebook for news, info and much more!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Welcome back! So sorry for the delay!**

**A huge thank you to: NephelePaintsTheRain, HankLover, Jandra1969, kagomesdance, TinkerbellxO, Charliecats, catnaps, IgnitingFireworks, XantheXV, GloomDusk, dionne dance, sash queen of the jungle, skycord1990, MteresaA, ForeverACharmedOne, Unidad, Leyshla Gisel, Lovely Rain Dancer, xxxRena, Jojo1812, shippolove844, LabyFan23, 88dragon06, KaylaLufsYewLikePoohLuffsHon ey, Frenzy In Delirium, hannahhobnob and AqoCJeyBee.**

**You are all awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Gibbs." Jack spoke up as he rubbed his eyes and outstretched his hand, "The spyglass." He murmured as the first rays of sunshine made his eyes hurt.

Gibbs gave him the spyglass and he placed it on his eye. He paused.

"Bugger. What does _he_ want?" he muttered as he bit his lip in deep thought.

"You know who it is?" Gibbs asked and Jack turned to him, his eyes dark and troubled.

"Aye. That's _The_ _Lanfranco_. The Spanish admiral's ship." he replied and Gibbs blinked before his eyes widened in realization.

"Blas de Lezo? _That_ admiral?" he exclaimed and Jack nodded.

"Aye. That'd be him. The question is what he wants from the mutt and his bloodsucking sister." Jack said as he climbed down the helm.

"What makes you think he wants them?" Gibbs called from the helm and Jack looked up at him.

"Haven't you noticed? They are following _The Revenge_." Jack pointed to the ship next to them.

"They know why we chose to sail in shallow waters. They are waiting for the opportune moment to pounce-…Oh, love. You're still out here?" Jack's eyes went to Nerissa when he felt her hand on his wrist.

She nodded and then looked at the Revenge, "What is happening?" she questioned with narrowed blue eyes.

Jack smirked, "You did notice."

She flushed, "Yes. Though no one tells me anything. They do not speak to me. That is rude, is it not?" she muttered as she let go of his hand.

Jack gazed at his hand and then kneeled down next to her.

"Why you say that?" he asked and she gulped.

"I once was captured by fishermen. I fought." She said as she looked up at him.

"I bet you did." He chuckled but at her expression he stopped and cleared his throat, "I guess that didn't go well."

She shook her head, "No. They bragged about humans being better and then threw me back into the ocean with a wounded tail." She gently splashed her golden tail and pointed at a medium sized scar, "See?"

Jack reached out and touched it, "Bugger. I didn't notice that before." He murmured and then looked up into her eyes.

"No. You never look at it. That's why. Your gaze is always focused elsewhere." She replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Jack grinned, "Caught me." He laughed.

"So, who is after us?" she asked and he sighed.

"The Spanish."

"But why-…"

"Do you intend to do something about them?" Angelica called from _The Revenge_ and Jack looked up.

He slowly stood and crossed his arms over his chest, "Me? Why should I? Me thinks, it is you they want. See? They're trailing you. I think I'll step to the side for a while. Gibbs, turn her to port! Three degrees! All to your stations! Get us moving!" he barked and the first mate nodded while the crew gazed at their captain with curiosity.

"Aye, sir!"

"We are in this together, Sparrow!" Erik exclaimed as his eyes shone with panic.

"Not really. Just to the treasure part." Jack replied and then whistled to a couple of crewmen, "Take her inside. Carefully." He narrowed his eyes as he pointed to the mermaid.

"Aye, sir." They said in unison.

_The Pearl_ slowly drifted away from _The Revenge_ and Jack watched with growing amusement as Angelica and Erik started muttering to each other. The woman's eyes were wild as she spoke loudly and from time to time she cursed in heavy Spanish.

_The Lanfranco_ gained speed and started getting closer and closer to _The Revenge_ until they were almost sailing side by side.

Jack grinned, "Come on, come on. Do me the favor…Come on, get rid of them for me." He muttered as he climbed up to the helm and took over.

He turned the helm to port again while his eyes kept flickering between the two ships that were lined side by side.

The wind blew heavily and it seemed like it was on _The Pearl's_ side for the ship gained speed and distanced herself from both _The Revenge_ and _The Lanfranco_ with ease.

He smirked, "Good girl." He patted the spokes of the helm with affection.

Gibbs spoke up then, "Why are they after _The Revenge_?"

Jack turned to him with a sober expression etched onto his face, "Because Blackbeard was the plague of Spanish ships, mate. He sunk so many ships that belonged to the Spanish crown that even their naval officers have lost count. With _The Revenge_ gone, one danger is eliminated from the seas." He said as he turned the helm slightly to starboard.

"So, what about us? We are helping them." Gibbs said with a furrowed brow.

"Aye, but I got rid of Blackbeard, remember? They appreciate that. They are not like us. They have principles." He said, "Take over for a moment." He murmured and Gibbs took his place while he used his spyglass to look at what was going on.

"Gibbs, turn her to port again. Get us to deep waters! Now!" he yelled as he clasped the railing with both hands and stared hard at _The Lanfranco_.

"What are they doing?" one of the men asked and Jack's expression darkened as he replied.

"They're going to sink _The Revenge_." He murmured and Gibbs froze.

"What? They _cannot_ sink _The Revenge_." He blurted out and Jack turned to look at him from over his shoulder.

"When Erik Teach is captain they can. He's bloody useless. The ship won't obey him. Neither his sister." He told him as he turned his eyes on _The Revenge_, "Besides, they are totally in the wrong position. _The Revenge's_ weapons are lethal when they attack from the front or back. Not from the sides. Now _The_ _Lanfranco_, is a sixty gun ship…That's a bloody adequate vessel if you ask me." He said and Gibbs nodded.

"Aye…we'd not stand a chance while pursued. I told you we needed to put bloody chasers in the bow and stern." Gibbs muttered and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Do not remind me." He snapped as he focused on the two ships.

"Oh, but I will." Gibbs whispered and Jack groaned.

Distant voices broke the silence suddenly and Jack immediately recognized one of the voices.

"Angelica." He muttered a she shook his head.

His eyes flickered to _The Lanfranco_ and he sighed, "It starts." He muttered as he looked back at _The Revenge_. The crew was trying in vain to pull her forward but they had no time and the fumbled handling of the helm in Erik's hands was not helping either. _The Lanfranco_ fired her cannons and _The Revenge_ shook from the impact before it burst into flames. The loud yelling increased in volume and Jack watched with glum eyes as the crew started jumping overboard, abandoning the ship.

"No loyalty whatsoever…Bloody cowards." He muttered and Gibbs cleared his throat.

Jack glared at him, "Something to say, Master Gibbs?" he asked and the first mate straightened his posture.

"Well…"

"Not back to that, are we? Did it ever occur to you that I left so that the Kraken would follow me?" he asked and Gibbs hesitated.

"Alright, damn it! At first I wanted to escape. But I returned, didn't I?" he snapped and Gibbs nodded.

"Aye."

"Then shut it." He snapped as more cannon fire brightened the waters and more smoke clouded the sky.

Gibbs sighed but kept silent.

"Captain!" the quartermaster called and Jack looked at him, "Should we go back?"

"Not yet."

"But the men…"

"Not yet. I need to see what _The Lanfranco_ will do next." He said as he set his eyes on the burning ship that once was _The Revenge_.

"Aye, sir." The quartermaster murmured and Gibbs shook his head.

"What about Teach, Cap'n?" he asked and Jack sighed.

"We will wait I said." He replied firmly. He was not going to risk losing his ship to the Locker again. Never again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Douse the lamps." Jack instructed quietly as they slid through the smoky waters, "Throw ropes to the survivors." He said before he headed for his cabin.

Once he was in, he slammed the door and headed for his desk. He sat down and reached for the bottle of rum on his desk only to find it empty.

"Bugger." He muttered.

"Captain?" Nerissa's voice made him look up.

He sighed.

"What is it, lass?" he murmured as he stood and headed for his liquor cabinet. He opened it and pulled out a bottle of gin.

"Will you tell me what happened? I heard canon fire." She said, "And there was smoke coming inside the cabin from the windows." She followed him with her eyes as he headed towards her with the bottle.

"Aye." He said as he sat down next to the tub.

"I heard screaming." She said with a frown as he opened the bottle and took a long sip.

"The Spanish sank The Revenge." He said after swallowing the big gulp he had taken from the bottle.

The mermaid's eyes widened, "Blackbeard's ship? Have you gone back for survivors?" she asked with worry.

Jack stared, "Why are you so nice? I mean, the man tortured you for information. Why would you care if there are any bloody survivors?" he asked her as he took another sip.

Nerissa hesitated, "It is a mistake humans make all the time…Not all mermaids disregard the importance life. Nature gives us life and only she can take it back. Death from murder or torture is unnatural to us." She said quietly and Jack tilted his head to the side.

"Why do your sisters kill then?" he asked her sharply.

She recoiled, "Because most of them have been betrayed. You have to understand that it is not vital for mermaids to kill humans. I don't." She replied timidly.

"You don't because you're good. Mermaids are ill tempered and mean most of the times. They can be seductive alright but they are nice only when they want something." He waved a hand and the offered her the bottle.

She took it and gazed at it before she brought it to her lips.

"Small sip." He warned and she obeyed.

She grimaced and quickly handed it back, "I don't like it." She murmured and he laughed.

"Fair enough." He shrugged before he took another generous gulp.

"Captain?" Gibbs knocked before he poked his head inside.

"Aye?"

"Angelica and three men were rescued." He said and Jack stood up.

"What of Teach?"

"We did not find him. Not yet at least." Gibbs said and Jack sighed.

"Stupid boy. Fine. Bring them in." He said as he walked over to his desk and placed the gin on top of it.

Angelica and three men walked in soaked to the bone. Angelica glared at Jack before she stormed up to him. His hand shot out and prevented her from coming any closer by pressing against her chest. She stumbled back.

"You stood and watched!"

"I am just minding the well being of my ship and my crew. Unlike the lot of you. Thinking you could man _The_ _Revenge_? It needs strong will and dexterity. Now she's gone and your father will probably be trembling in fury in whatever circle of hell he's trapped in." He told her and she gritted her teeth.

"Save your breath, Jack. I know what I did and did not do wrong." She spat.

Jack's eyes narrowed, "Ah. Now I understand. You had bargained with the Spaniards, hoping that they would help you, when what they really wanted was to sink _The_ _Revenge_ to the depths of Davy Jones. You got tricked. Again." He smirked and her fists curled into tight balls of anger.

"We need to find Erik." Was the only thing she said and Jack sighed.

"We will try." He muttered and she sniffed as she looked at her shoes.

Jack groaned before he looked at Gibbs, "Take the men to the crew's quarters and warm them up." He ordered and the first mate nodded.

"Aye, sir. Come along." He walked out the door and then Jack looked at Angelica.

He passed by her and opened his chest of clothes. He pulled out a shirt and a towel and handed them to her on his way to the windows.

"Get dry. I fear the breeches won't fit." He muttered as he stepped around Nerissa's tub and shut the windows.

It was then that Angelica noticed the mermaid, "You are quiet. Or sneaky." She said and the mermaid blinked in response.

Angelica frowned.

"She won't talk to you because you tried to drown me." Jack announced with a proud smirk.

Angelica raised her eyes to his, "Well, look at that. A mermaid, or a woman, who does not want to kill Jack Sparrow. I am impressed." She replied as she started drying her hair with the towel he had given her.

Jack grinned, "Kill me? Last time I checked the only woman who wanted to kill me was you." He said as he placed a hand gently on Nerissa's hair and stroked it. The mermaid looked up at him startled. He winked at her and leaned down.

Before she had time to react, he placed an open mouthed kiss to her lips. Nerissa's body shook from the abruptness of the kiss and when he pulled back she stared at him dumbfounded.

"Until later, love." He told her hoarsely before he headed for the door.

Angelica glared at his back and when he was gone she turned to look at the mermaid. She put the clothes on a chair and then approached her, her eyes shiny and dark.

"Do not tell me you have fallen for him. A mermaid does not love so easily." She said as she leaned over the tub.

Nerissa pulled back as far as she could go before she replied, "It takes more than a kiss and a rescue for love to blossom, Angelica." Nerissa replied boldly, "An empty promise is enough for others but not for me." She whispered and Angelica's eyes widened before she stumbled back.

Her eyes scanned Nerissa's face for information, trying to find the meaning behind the words but when she saw only coolness in the mermaid's blue gaze she turned and walked away with her lips set into a thin line of displeasure.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Gibbs! Get over here." Jack called from the helm and his first mate paused in his work. He abandoned the ropes and hurried up to the helm.

"Sir?"

"What are you up to?" Jack's chocolate eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

"Captain?"

"You are my helmsman. You steer the ship. Of course you know about the weather, the sky. Everything." Jack started and Gibbs nodded.

"Aye."

"Then why did you lie last night?" Jack smirked and Gibbs fidgeted nervously.

"Well…Once I discovered that you're up to something as well, I decided to help. Bring you two closer." Gibbs smiled and Jack flinched.

"Me? I am up to nothing." He said coolly.

"Really? Then why are you trying to seduce the mermaid who mind you, is very beautiful and endearing. But that's another story." Gibbs waved a hand in dismissal.

Jack gazed at the horizon, "I am not trying anything. It is a man's natural inclination to be drawn to the fairest sex…Eh, mermaid." He wiggled his fingers around.

"True but I know there's more. You want Atargatis' artifact. You don't just want the treasure." Gibbs whispered and Jack's shoulders sagged, "But for that you need the mermaid by your side. What better way to achieve that but having her fall in love with you." He finished triumphantly and Jack glared at him.

"You ol'fox." He muttered, "Yes, yes. But she does not make it very easy…" he murmured as his eyes softened, "I do not want to trick her."

"Yet you have to." Gibbs stated.

"Maybe I don't. If she loves me then she'll want what's best for me. That includes immortality." He smiled.

"You think she'd help you trick Angelica? Are you sure?" Gibbs asked with dubiousness.

"I am going to have to make sure she does, mate. Pirate, remember?" Jack hissed and Gibbs mulled over it for a while before he spoke.

"And let's say you succeed and you get what you want. What becomes of her then?" Gibbs asked and Jack only looked at him. He had no answer to that. Yet.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Man in the water!" a crewman cried and Jack gazed down on deck.

"Is it Teach?" he yelled down at him.

"I think so, sir!" the man replied.

"Pull him up then! Gibbs, take over." He patted the older man's shoulder and then walked down the stairs.

Two men pulled the rope up and a sputtering and trembling Erik collapsed onto the deck in a heap.

Jack gazed at him and shook his head, "I told you." He said to him and the younger man looked up at him, fear, anger and humiliation evident in his bright eyes.

"Get up, mate. You look like a bloody raisin." Jack muttered before he headed towards the direction of his cabin.

He opened the door, "Angelica, your brother is…Bloody hell!" he exclaimed as he saw the scene.

Angelica was kneeling next to a gasping and trembling Nerissa who was…out of the tub.

"What did you do?" Jack barked as he approached them and kneeled down next to the convulsing mermaid.

Angelica could not take her eyes from the mermaid.

"Angelica!" Jack exclaimed just as Erik wobbled his way inside the cabin.

"I…" Angelica sputtered as she raised her eyes to Jack, "I did not mean to. I was angry." She stumbled over her words as her eyes settled on the mermaid's slowly disintegrating tail.

"I am so sorry." Angelica whispered while Jack stared at Nerissa with wide eyes.

"It cannot be. Mermaids do not transform so quickly!" he yelled as he grasped the mermaid's cold hand in his own and looked at her, "It's alright, love. We'll get you back in the water and you'll be fine. Someone pick up the bloody tub! Get water!" he barked but Nerissa's hand flexing in his own brought his attention back to her.

"It's began." She whispered as her breath left her in small pained gasps.

"It's not possible." Jack whispered and looked at Angelica, "You foolish wench. What did you do? This isn't a game!" he snarled as Erik walked closer and gazed at his sister with wide eyes.

"Ange, what did you do?" he whispered, "She will be of no use to us dead."

"She's not dying, you fool!" Jack snapped as he looked up at him, "She's transforming." He said and then Nerissa released a loud scream; so loud that _The_ _Pearl_ shook from its force like Poseidon himself had released his wrath upon her.

**End of chapter 9**

**Author's note: Ahem, yes. Thank you for reading! Please review. It is my only payment and it brings a smile on my face! :D**

**By the way The Lanfranco existed and Bras de Lezo was a real person. I just expanded the life of The Lanfranco…It was sunk in the early 1700s…ahem. Creative silence…:P**

**Join me on Facebook for news and much more! Come and see AqoCJeyBee's drawing of Nerissa. It's amazing! ;o)**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: welcome back! A huge thank you to: 88dragon06, HankLover, sash queen of the jungle, CharlieCats, catnaps, guest, ForeverACharmedOne, Jandra1969, LabyFan23, xxxRena, Frenzy In Delirium, KaylaLufsYewLikePoohLuffsHon ey, GloomDusk, Leyshla Gisel, XantheXV, dionne dance, TinkerbellxO, JoJo1812, hannahhobnob, AqoCJeyBee, Unidad, LadyAmazon and shippolove844. You are all amazing for your support! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Should we…try and put her back in the water?" Erik sputtered while Angelica stared at the convulsing mermaid with wide eyes while covering her mouth with her hand.

Jack closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, trying to concentrate and rein in his anger.

"Gibbs. Get me Gibbs." He said as he opened his eyes and looked at Nerissa who was looking at him with wide pained eyes. He gritted his teeth.

"I'm here, Cap'n!" Gibbs exclaimed after his initial shock and pushed Erik away so he could reach his captain.

Jack looked up at him and licked his suddenly dry lips, "Help me get her on my bunk." He said and his first mate nodded vigorously as he leaned down to grasp Nerissa's arm.

Jack pushed Angelica out of the way and grasped Nerissa's lower half. His fingers got wet and he could feel the declining tissue of her tail on them. He resisted the urge to course out loud.

Angelica stood and stepped forward as if to help but Jack didn't let her.

"Stay put! Don't touch her. You did enough damage." He hissed as he and Gibbs maneuvered Nerissa on his bed.

Angelica pursed her lips tightly together and hugged her abdomen as her brother came to stand next to her.

"Ange, what did you do?" he whispered at her and she glared at him while she kept silent.

Gibbs placed Nerissa's arms on the mattress and Jack stepped back to fetch a cloth to wipe her clammy skin. His foot collided with something and he gazed down at the floor with a frown.

His miniature self in the form of a doll was lying on the ground just by his bunk. He narrowed his eyes and his gaze flickered to Angelica but the woman was looking at the mermaid and did not make eye contact with him.

Biting the inside of his cheek hard and saving the question for later, he started wiping Nerissa dry. She shivered and whimpered and Gibbs winced at the sight of her lower body.

"Cap'n…We should put something under her. Look." He said and Jack who was in the process of wiping her stomach looked up at him and then to her tail. His eyes widened as he saw bloody red welts on her previously beautiful tail and he tried to keep his gag reflex under control.

"Get a thick blanket from my chest. Quickly." He ordered as he walked up the bunk and started drying her face and hair.

"What should I do?" Angelica spoke up and Jack turned to look at her.

"Shut it would be step number one. Step number two would be to take your brother and get out of my cabin now. We'll talk later." He said before he turned his attention back to Nerissa.

"Will she be alright?" Angelica asked and Jack groaned.

"Do I look like God? How should I know?" he snapped and Angelica pressed her lips tightly together.

"Will she still be useful?" Erik asked and he received a kick in the shin from his sister and a death glare from Jack.

"Kindly take your leave." Jack muttered as Gibbs lifted Nerissa's tail and placed the thick covering under it.

Angelica dragged her brother out of the cabin and shut the door.

"Finally." Jack muttered as he grabbed a blanket from the foot of his bunk and draped it over Nerissa's body.

"What happened, lass?" Gibbs asked as he finished covering up her lower body and looked at her.

Nerissa swallowed hard and shivered as she opened her mouth to speak.

"She came in…" she whispered as she gritted her teeth and grasped fistfuls of the covers.

"Aye?" Jack murmured as he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and looked down at her half lidded eyes.

"She came to look for…" she paused and let out a moan, squeezing her eyes shut.

When she opened them again they were swimming with tears and Jack looked at Gibbs who shrugged helplessly.

"It's alright, love." Jack said, "Don't speak now."

"No, you have to hide it. Somewhere that she won't be able to find it." Nerissa gasped out loud as she grasped his sleeve and then covered his hand with her cold fingers.

Jack frowned but returned the gesture by wrapping his own fingers around her smaller hand.

"What are you talking about, love?" he asked her quietly while Gibbs stared on confused.

"The d-doll." She replied and Jack paused.

"The one we took from her? My doll?" he asked and she nodded.

Jack stepped back and without releasing her hand he leaned down to pick up the discarded doll he had noticed earlier.

Gibbs' eyes widened and he spat in his shirt, "Good heavens!" he whispered and Jack moved his gaze from his miniature self to look at Nerissa.

"How did she find it?" he asked and Nerissa gulped before she replied.

"She started looking and she f-found it in the chest. She approached me to talk to me and when she was close I tried t-to take it from her hand. I almost succeeded b-but it fell on the floor. That's w-when she got angry and p-pushed me." She said and Jack gaped at her.

"Come again?" he murmured as he stared at her dumbfounded, "You did…it for me? You tried to stop her while being alone with her?" he asked her and she blinked up at him in confusion.

"Yes." She whispered and Jack slowly let go of her hand and stepped back.

His eyes moved up and down her form and stopped on her face, before he slowly shook his head.

"You silly, Siren." He murmured and she frowned through her pain.

"Captain?" she murmured and Gibbs cleared his throat.

"I shall get her something warm to eat." He exclaimed to break the uncomfortable silence before he headed for the door.

Jack looked at the voodoo doll and then at her.

"Do you have any idea what you just made her do?" he asked her and she averted her eyes.

"Should I not have helped you?" she asked with innocence written all over her face and he felt a twisting in his gut that screamed of regret and guilt.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, "It's alright, lass. Wait for Gibbs. I'll be back soon." He said to her gently as he put the doll in his pocket and headed for the door with pursed from anger lips.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I already apologized, Jack! What else do you want me to do?" Angelica asked with exasperation and Jack slammed the doll on the table separating them.

"If you want me to help you get to that blasted island, you have to help me destroy this. I don't intend on remaining under your control for the entire journey." He hissed and when she opened her mouth to speak he cut her off.

"I know you will try and steal it again. Do not dare deny it. I know you. So, since you know how to use it you must also know how to destroy it once and for all. Savvy?" he said in a low voice and Angelica glared at him.

"You have the mermaid. What do I have to make sure you'll lead us to our destination?" she asked as her eyes flickered to the doll on the table.

"Mermaid? She will no longer be one and if she is lucky enough she will die from two weeks from now. Unless, of course, your beloved brother is open to the idea of loving her." Jack snapped and she smiled bitterly.

"Are you sure you need Erik for that?" she asked as she walked around the table and came to stand in between him and the furniture.

"What are you talking about?" he muttered and she looked up at him with intense eyes.

"We have been through a lot but the only time I really thought you were ready to snap my neck was the moment you found her writhing on your cabin floor. Am I wrong?" she asked him in a silky voice and he gritted his teeth.

"I would not have succeeded anyway. So why waste precious energy?" he asked her sarcastically but she was not amused.

"I am serious, Jack. This whole threat here is not for you. It's for her. You've always had a soft spot for damsels in distress." She brushed a hand over his heart but he slapped it away.

She scowled.

"Thankfully you were never one." He told her before he grabbed the doll and waved it in front of her eyes, "Now finish this," he murmured as he slipped a hand in his belt and produced a small pocket knife, "Or I'll make sure you remain tied up against the main mast with this little dagger buried deep inside you. Am I making myself clear?" he said as he pressed the tip of the knife against her belly.

She gasped, "You wouldn't dare. My brother-.."

"You think he scares me? He's just a lad. Now, what do you say?" he smirked and she glared deep into his dark eyes before she huffed and closed her eyes.

"It needs your blood so that the curse can be broken. Then you can throw it away." She muttered and he quirked an eyebrow.

"It can't be that easy." He told her with narrowed eyes ad she scowled.

"Not everything in magic is complicated." She said.

"And you're not lying?" he stated and she gulped before she shook her head.

Jack raised both his eyebrows and brought the knife to his hand. He made an incision and then looked at her.

"Now what?"

Sighing, she grabbed his hand and put it over the doll's face.

He grimaced but didn't speak as she took the knife from him and cut her own hand as well.

"It also needs the blood from the one who created it. My father is not alive but I am." She explained as she placed her hand over the doll, mingling their blood together. She then took it from him and stepped towards the galley window. She gazed at Jack for one last time before she threw it out.

She then turned to him again, "Satisfied?" she asked and he smirked.

"Very." He grinned before he tore a part from his sash and wrapped it around his hand.

"Where shall we stay?" she asked him as he was getting ready to leave.

He paused and frowned, "I will let you know." He told her shortly before he walked out.

Angelica cursed loudly and collapsed in a nearby chair.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The sound of someone emptying the contents of their stomach reached Jack's ears as soon as he entered his cabin with a bucket of hot water.

He paused when he saw Nerissa leaning over the chamber pot while Gibbs was holding a steaming bowl of stew in his hands.

"What happened?" Jack asked as he shut the door and walked towards them.

Gibbs' wide eyes looked at Jack, "I brought her some food to warm her up but she is not keeping anything down. This is the second time." The older man said as he put away the food.

Jack cursed and grabbed a cloth. He soaked it in the hot water and then walked over to the bunk. He wiped Nerissa's face and mouth with it and she looked up at him.

"It's of no use…I can't…My throat feels like it's burning…so are my…My tail." She whispered and Jack took a deep breath before he gently pushed her face away from him.

"Sit still. I am going to have a look, alright?" he said softly and she nodded, closing her eyes as he pushed the covers away.

Gibbs placed a hand over his mouth while Jack hissed. Her tail, if one could call it that, had started splitting up into two sections and blood was oozing from her flesh like a waterfall of dark crimson.

Jack dipped the cloth in the hot water and leaned forward, trying not to let the metallic smell of blood bother him. He started cleaning the red away with long languid movements that spoke of experience with wounds. Gibbs looked around before he hurried to fetch him more cloths in silence.

Nerissa tried hard to stand still but every movement of the cloth on her flesh made her shudder with scorching pain. Her fist tightened around the blanket that was pulled up to her chest and Jack placed his free hand on her cheek to keep her turned away from him. His fingers made contact with her panting lips but instead of pulling his hand away he kept it there. Nerissa's chest rose and fell with every breath she took and with each inhalation her mouth kept brushing against his tanned fingers.

"How d-does it look?" she whispered against his hand and he glanced at her face briefly.

"No worries, darlin'. In a few days you're going to possess the loveliest pair of legs I've ever seen." He told her lightly and she released a hoarse, bitter laugh.

"Oh, Captain. Are you famous for your f-flattery?" she asked as a vicious tremble rushed through her body.

Jack smirked, "You've no idea, love." He said as he took clean cloth from Gibbs and started repeating the process all over again, trying to be gentler now that most of the blood was gone. He paused for a moment and after a while more blood started leaking. He gritted his teeth and looked at Gibbs who looked a bit green.

"I told you that you'd kill me." She whispered as she took his hand and pushed it away from her face in order to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" he murmured without looking up at her.

"The day I almost escaped and you caught me…I told you that you'd kill me anyway. You didn't reply back then." She said and he pulled the covers over her with a jerky move before he stood up with the bloodied cloth in his hand.

"Gibbs, find me a bandage." He ordered quietly and the older man nodded and turned to go. Once he was out of the door, Jack wiped his hands clean and then leaned over Nerissa, his hands on either side of her head, palms against the pillow.

"I won't let you die." He told her and his warm breath fanned over her lips as he spoke, "I promise you, alright?"

"I'll be of no use to you once I am human."

"How do you know?" he challenged her and she pursed her lips in anger.

"I don't k-know. I presume." She said and he smirked.

"Don't presume. You will be fine." He repeated and before he could move back and out of her reach she grabbed his forearm. He didn't move away as she pulled him closer. His eyes drifted to her lips as she parted them to speak.

"I know what you're doing." She whispered shakily and he frowned.

"What am I doing?" he asked with a small smirk.

"I know why you kissed me, Captain Sparrow." She told him and he paused as his eyes widened slightly.

"Do you now?"

"Y-yes. You want Atargatis' tear." Nerissa said as she swallowed thickly and a bead of sweat gathered on her upper lip.

"Really?" his voice was hoarse, "Do enlighten me on what I want." He murmured.

"You're worried that I won't help you." She continued and he narrowed his eyes in speculation, "I will help you get it. Only you. Not them. Do you understand me?" she whispered and his eyes widened in shock.

"Love-…"

"You have to promise that you won't help them get it." She tightened her hold on his arm and his eyes searched her face.

"'Course, lass." He said quietly as he reached up and brushed his knuckles down her pale cheek.

"And then you will let me die." She said and he froze.

"You won't die." He said and she smiled as she tilted her head slightly to the side and regarded him with glassy eyes.

"I will. In fifteen days from now and once the transformation is complete." She said and he narrowed his eyes.

"You won't." he shook his head.

"Do you intend to love me, Captain?" she asked in a strained voice and Jack licked his lips before he leaned down and swept them over her own in a wet, almost kiss, startling her.

"What do you know of Calypso, Siren?" he asked against her lips with a smirk and Nerissa stared at him dumbfounded with wide, pain filled eyes.

**End of chapter 10**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it! Please let me know by leaving me some feedback. It's inspiring (feeds the muse) and much appreciated!**

**Join me on Facebook for news, info and much more!**

**Xxx Lina :o)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! Sorry for the delay!**

**I want to thank: Jandra1969, skycord1990, TheReddQueen, dionne dance, smilin steph, kagomesdance, The Red Crayon, Leyshla Gisel, ForeverACharmedOne, KaylaLufsYewLikePoohLuffsHon ey, WulfLuvr22, LabyFan23, GloomDusk, xxxRena, XantheXV, TinkerbellxO, shippolove844, HellsingValentine, 88dragon06, IgnitingFireworks, LadyAmazon, JoJo1812, hannahhobnob, Unidad, AqoCJeyBee and MinnieMcGee.**

**You are all awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**"Resentment is like drinking poison and hoping the other person will die."**

**~Old Saying**

"Hey, lass." Gibbs walked into the cabin while holding an oversized shirt in his hands, "Found this in that woman's things-…Oh." He stopped short when he noticed Erik leaning over Nerissa.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked and Erik turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"Nothing…She just…was crying when I walked in and I helped her roll over." The younger man mumbled as he stared at his bloodied hands.

Gibbs approached them with suspicion written all over his face but when he saw Nerissa turned onto her side with tear stains on her cheeks he sighed.

"Oh, lass-…" he was cut off as Erik grabbed the shirt from his hands to wipe his hands.

"Her bandages need to be changed again." Erik said and Gibbs glared at him.

"Aye. Want to help with that?" he almost growled and Erik curled his lip in distaste.

"No, I-…"

"I don't want him to help me. Please." Nerissa spoke up in a choked voice as she curled into a ball and buried her face into the pillow.

Gibbs looked at her sympathetically, "Aye, lass. You, get out and report to the Captain. He might have some chores from you." He said and Erik stiffened.

"Chores? What am I? His cabin boy?" he sneered and Gibbs turned away so no one could see him rolling his eyes.

"Just go and ask if you can be useful." Gibbs muttered as he looked at Nerissa's limbs.

He patted her back, "I'll just get new bandages. You'll be clean in no time." He told her and she looked up at him with red lined eyes.

"What about dead? Do you know when I'll be dead, Master Gibbs?" she whispered and the man was at a loss for words before he sighed.

"I'll be back, lass." He murmured and on his way out he grabbed Erik's sleeve and pulled him towards the door, "You come with me." He snapped as they exited the cabin.

On the way to the galley they spotted Jack arguing with whom else? Angelica.

"Stop cursing at me in Spanish! You forget that I know your bloody language!" he snapped and the woman groaned.

"You drive me insane! Thank the Lord that you did not drink from the fountain! Eternity with you! Ha! How about hell?" she exclaimed in her thick accent and Jack sneered.

"Well, don't flatter yourself. You ain't going to find anyone to spend your eternity with! You're annoying! A bloody female…beast!" he exclaimed with hand gestures and she scoffed.

"All this because of a shirt?" she exploded and his nostrils flared.

"A shirt? _A shirt?_ No, it's not about the shirt you won't give to someone you hurt! It's about the fact that you ain't giving me the shirt because you hate _me_!" Jack snapped and Angelica pursed her lips, "Don't you have no pity? I should have just let you die in the sea. You're already staining my ship. You and your bloody brother!"

"If you would have let me finish, you'd know that I have already given Gibbs a shirt!" she slapped his chest hard and he narrowed his eyes as he turned to look at Gibbs.

"She did?"

"Aye. But _he_ ruined it by wiping his hands on it." Gibbs said with a glare towards Erik and Jack licked his dry lips.

"Great."

"Why don't you give her one of _your_ shirts?" Angelica spoke up with a smirk and Jack scowled at her.

"Maybe I will." He snapped.

"Or maybe you won't because you refuse to lend your clothing to any ladies. Afraid of being tied down?" she asked with sarcasm, "If you did it, you wouldn't have to look for a different woman every time you made port. Does it not get tiring?"

"As tiring as you, I'd say." Jack spat as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at her, "I wonder how you had time to grab clothes before you jumped off the ship. I wouldn't be surprised if you and your brother abandoned the ship first." He told her with a smirk and she returned it with one of her own.

"Like you did?" she quirked an eyebrow and Jack's expression soured.

"Right."

Gibbs cleared his throat, "I beg your pardon, Cap'n, but we got bigger problems. The lass' tail…eh, legs are all bloodied again. I need more bandages, sir."

"Go get some then." Jack waved his away before he turned to walk towards his cabin.

"Your cabin reeks of her, you know. The smell's awful." Erik stated and Jack stopped dead on his tracks.

He curled his fists and slowly turned to face Erik while Angelica covered her face with her hands as a reaction to her brother's stupidity.

"Is that so? Does it seem that the smell has anything to do with what is going on right now? Or rather, are you complaining about something you caused?" Jack asked and Erik tensed.

"She caused it not me."

Angelica glared at him, "Cierra la boca!" she hissed at him and he turned to her with a frown.

Jack smirked, "She means shut up." He quipped and Erik glared at him.

"I know what it means!" he sputtered indignantly.

"You didn't seem like you did." He laughed but then he sobered, "Now, go and help with the sails. Do not go _anywhere_ near the helm. Understood? We do not want to wind up like the _Revenge_, now do we?" he muttered before he walked away.

Gibbs stifled a snicker as he headed for the galley.

Angelica glared at her brother before she turned and headed for the bow, leaving him alone with a frown on his face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo

"Are you sure about this, Cap'n?"

"Aye." Jack groaned as he picked up Nerissa and cradled her to his chest before he turned to walk them over to the steaming tub.

"Won't it be worse?" Gibbs asked as Jack lowered Nerissa into the warm water.

"Worse than her rotting to death because of all the fluids? Don't think so, mate. Grab the soap. Love, can you wash yourself?" he asked and she nodded once.

"Wonderful. Then we can bandage those pretty legs back up." He grinned as she took the soap from him.

"Are you jesting with me, Captain Sparrow?" she asked him quietly while a grimace of pain passed over her features.

"Eh?" he rubbed his chin a bit as he looked down at her.

"You surely don't think that this is anything worth looking at." She scoffed weakly as she lathered her hands with the soap.

"Yet." He winked and she flushed despite the constant throbbing of her limbs.

"Please, turn around." She said quietly and when he did not move she looked up to his grinning face, "Please?" she said and he raised his hands up in surrender as he stepped back.

"Don't want to alarm you or anything, sweet, but I've already groped everything. Happy bath time. I'll be back soon." He winked before he walked away and disappeared behind the screen.

Nerissa almost smiled.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hold on to me." Jack murmured as he pulled Nerissa's hair up with one hand and with the other he pulled her shirt over her head. He released her hair and tugged the hem of the shirt down until it was covering her thighs. He placed his hands on her hips and regarded her two legs with a furrowed brow.

"They look better." He said quietly and she looked down at her feet while she kept a firm hold of his shoulders.

"They do?" she whispered with a wince.

"Aye." He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her back and tucked the other one under her knees. With a strong pull she was out of the tub and tucked into his arms. He turned them around and placed her on his bunk before he grabbed a towel and some bandages.

"How do they feel?" he asked as he inspected the still poorly defined legs and feet.

"They hurt." She said softly as he dubbed at the raw skin with the towel.

Once she was dry he started bandaging her legs.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered and he looked up.

"What this?" he stroked a hand down the less bloodied side of her calf and she grimaced.

"No!"

He grinned before he resumed bandaging her up, "Then what?"

"Helping me." She replied heatedly, "You know that I won't survive to help you get what you want." She stated and he raised both of his eyebrows.

"Don't be so glum, love. Look at the bright side." He murmured, focusing on his task.

"What is the bright side? That I am going to die before the fortnight is out?"

"You're not going to die. Oak Island is not that far away. We go there, get the treasure and tear and then-…" he was severely cut off by her.

"You will take me to Calypso. Calypso? She never helps anyone!" Nerissa said and he tugged on the bandage. She winced and gasped.

"She will help me." He said confidently.

"Why?"

"Because she owes me." He smirked.

"Owes you what?" Nerissa paused.

"Many things." He said cryptically.

"She is the goddess of the sea!"

"In human form." He added in a smug voice and she paused.

"What?" she whispered and he looked up at her with mischievous eyes.

"You're asking a lot of questions." He murmured as he tied the last bandage and looked up at her, his hands on the only part of her that was not hurt; her feet.

"Can you blame me, Captain?" she asked as she focused her tired blue eyes on his dark ones.

"Do you not trust me?" he asked her contemplatively and she paused.

"I shouldn't." she replied and his face fell.

"Oh." He deflated.

"I don't trust any of you. Humans lie. A lot. It also seems to me that you have no friends, Captain Sparrow. And women seem to hate you. I wonder why. So, why should I, a creature, trust you?" she tilted her head to the side and for a moment he looked angry but then his face softened.

"Lass, I ain't lying. I will help you. No matter what."

"Even if I can't help you get what you want." She asked dubiously and he nodded.

"Aye."

"Why?" she was confused and Jack grinned.

"Because I want in my life to have committed at least one good deed. Got to start from somewhere, eh?" he chuckled and she licked her dry lips.

Jack's eyes followed the movement of her tongue and they darkened with a strange emotion. She did not notice.

"Are you afraid of God then?" she whispered and he paused, raising his eyes to hers.

"I've never thought of that before… But I'd surely love to go to that place where all the goody goodies get to go." He grinned and she frowned.

"You mean Heaven?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Sure. Wouldn't you?" he asked as he stood and walked over to his chest of things. He opened it and stared rummaging through various items.

"Of course." She answered as she watched him curiously. Her fingers brushed over her covered legs and she winced, pulling her hands away.

"Aha!" he straightened and walked back to her, "Found it." He handed her a comb and she took it from his hand curiously, "No need to worry, Siren. You shall go to heaven for sure."

"Unless, of course, you corrupt her first." Angelica's voice rang in the air around them and Jack grimaced.

"Oh, you. What do you want? And no one asked for your opinion." He snapped and Angelica smiled as she walked towards them.

"Your helmsman needs directions. You better give them to him." She stated as she threw a shirt towards him. He grasped it and glared at her.

"Oh, I see she already has one on. Jack, I am shocked." She gasped teasingly and Nerissa stopped looking at the intricate comb and stared at them with a frown.

"I am a surprising fellow. That is true." He threw the shirt she handed him on his bunk and then opened his compass.

"Three degrees to port." He announced with a forced smile, "Satisfied?" he snapped the compass shut and Angelica smirked.

"Unlike some, I am not easily satisfied. Surely you know that." She said as she stepped around him and walked over to Nerissa.

"It is a comb. You use it to pull the knots out of your hair." She explained as she took it from her and picked up a lock of her light hair.

Jack watched before he rolled his eyes and marched over to them. He slapped Angelica's hand away from Nerissa's blonde strands and snatched the comb from her as well.

She glared at him while Nerissa flinched.

"Do I need to remind you not to touch her?" he breathed quietly before he placed the comb gently on Nerissa's lap and stepped back.

Angelica smiled and with a last look at him she headed for the door.

"Always so polite, Jack." She called before she closed the door behind her.

Jack scowled.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The rope felt heavy against Jack's hand as he tied it around the helm and then stepped back. He stifled a yawn before he headed for the stairs.

"Master Gibbs, it's your turn." He called crisply and the older man woke up from his light slumber and straightened against the barrel he had been leaning against.

"Aye, Cap'n! Goodnight." The older man smiled as he stretched and headed for the stairs.

Jack tipped his hat at him and walked languidly towards his cabin. As soon as he entered the small alcove that led to the captain's quarters, a hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed as he was thrust against the bulkhead.

"Scared, Jack?" Angelica murmured and her breath fell hotly onto the skin on his neck.

"Oh, you. Is that what you're doing at nights? Creeping up on men you have tried to kill? Numerously?" he asked as he placed his hands on her arms, ready to push her off of him.

"I've heard some interesting news. You really need to watch your first mate's tongue, Jack. He talks a lot." She purred and he sneered.

"I don't care about gossip." He stated as he thrust her away from him and dusted his coat, "Mind my personal place next time, eh?" he turned to leave but her next words stopped him from making it far.

"So, is you travelling up river a gossip then? Or is it a ploy to get your pretty mermaid's hopes up so she helps you get what you want?" She approached him from behind while he gritted his teeth.

"Just once in your life tell the truth, Jack." She whispered and he slowly turned to face her, his features shadowed by the alcove.

"How much would it hurt your pride if I said that I value her life more than yours?" he asked her slowly, almost huskily and Angelica swallowed thickly.

"You know the answer to that." She replied and Jack nodded.

"Then eat your heart out, love. 'Cause it's true. Would that be all?" he asked her and when she remained silent he turned to go.

"You never came back for me and you'll strike a deal with the devil for her? For _that_?" she asked and he paused.

He turned around to face her again, "Don't try to analyze my decisions, lass." He murmured as he looked at her, his expression softer, "Because right now, I am not even sure why I am doing what I am doing." He said and with a last look at her crestfallen expression he turned and entered his cabin, leaving her standing like a statue just outside of his door.

**End of chapter 11**

**Author's note: Filler chapter but I have to set the new developments before I proceed with the deeper plot. If you liked it and want more then please drop me a few words! They feed the muse!**

**Join me on Facebook for news and extras! ;o) The link's on my profile!**

**Until next time, loves!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! I hope December is treating you well since I have been a little down lately…No wonder if you're living in Greece…**

**Ahem, anyway. A huge thank you to: Spot'sGallFrom1899, Onetflixme0, sash queen of the jungle, KaylaLufsYewLikePoohLuffsHon ey, 88dragon06, skycord1990LadyAmazon, xxxRena, dionne dance, Jandra1969, JoJo1812, XantheXV, WulfLuvr22, smilin steph, CharlieCats, ForeverACharmedOne, Leyshla Gisel, IgnitingFireworks, TinkerbellxO, Frenzy In Delirium, shippolove844 and LabyFan23.**

**You all rock for your support! I cannot thank you enough!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

'_**Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does.**_

_**Love is a battle, love is a war, love is growing up.'**_

_**~Unknown**_

"How long till Oak Island, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked quietly as he stood, leaning over the map.

Jack looked up at him and then gazed at the map his first mate was focusing on with wide eyes.

"Three days the most. If the wind's on our side. Why?" he frowned and Gibbs cleared his throat before he turned his head slightly and looked at Nerissa.

Jack followed his line o vision and his lips formed a tiny smile as he gazed at the former mermaid. She was sitting with her back against the pillows. She was nervously tugging the shirt down her legs while keeping the covers up to her mid thighs, trying to cover up. Her lips were pursed into a pout of extreme agitation and Jack sniggered as he waited for it; for the complaint.

Gibbs looked at his captain with a furrowed brow and a questionable expression lingered on his face.

"Jack?"

Jack waved his hand to silence him and he propped his feet up his desk without taking his eyes from Nerissa.

He watched as she glared at her lap and then he started counting.

"One…two...three-…"

"Captain?" she called hesitantly and Jack grinned.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at his captain's antics.

"Aye?" he replied and she looked over at him with wide eyes.

"I think I ripped your shirt." She whispered and Jack tried hard to stifle his laughter.

"How did you do such a thing, lass?" he asked as he abruptly stood and stormed towards her. Her already wide eyes turned into the size of saucers at his angry expression.

"I…I-…"

"You think I can afford more ripped shirts? They already have holes!" he exclaimed with narrowed eyes.

Nerissa gulped, "I don't know how but I will try and replace it?" it was more a question than a statement and Jack tried hard to keep on his angry expression.

"You shall then!" his eyes widened almost comically and she pursed her lips tightly together.

"How?" she blurted out and Gibbs snorted, grabbing her attention.

"Master Gibbs?" she called and he looked at her.

"Aye, lass?" he smiled.

"Captain Sparrow is rather irked about his shirt…Could I perhaps trade one of yours for a kiss?" she asked innocently and Jack's eyes widened while Gibbs flushed.

"K-kiss?" Gibbs stuttered and Jack turned to glare at him, all humor forgotten.

"Aye, sure-…"

"There will be no kissing here!" Jack interrupted as he swept his hand in a final, determined way, cutting through the air, "Gibbs, behave, mate! Your eyes are shining like the Pearl's lamps!" he exclaimed and Nerissa smiled smugly.

"And you," Jack turned to her while Gibbs' face fell, "You little sorceress." He waved his finger at her, "You can play just as slyly." He murmured and then smirked, "I like you, love!" he exclaimed with finality and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Tell us something we don't know…" he muttered and Jack looked at him.

"What?"

Gibbs looked up sharply, "Nothing!" he said in a squeaky voice and Jack narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Hmm."

"I apologize for the shirt, Captain." Nerissa's voice made him look back at her, "Perhaps I could fix it. It's only a rip at the hem-…"

"Don't worry about it, Siren. I was only pulling your leg." He smirked and she flushed, "Perhaps you are finally in need of some breeches, aye? I wouldn't blame you for wanting them. Especially with my crew lurking about." He shot an obvious, meaningful glance at Gibbs who straightened and squared his shoulders.

"I ain't no rapist!" he defended with a frown and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Never said that. Now, go and take the helm from Cotton. I shall be there shortly. Do not let Angelica anywhere near the wheel, you hear?" he warned and Gibbs nodded.

"Aye, sir."

When he excused himself Jack turned to Nerissa, "Let's see your legs first though, aye?" he said quietly as he sat on the bed next to her and reached for the covers. Nerissa tensed up as soon as he lowered the blanket and sheet and she grabbed onto the pillow next to her.

She swallowed hard at the sight of her legs. They were starting to get better. The wounds had started healing and the skin was more defined. Her toes were perfectly shaped, at least she thought so, but the serious damage was on her calves and thighs. The wounds there were deeper and she was certain that there would be scars. She didn't like them. They were so unlike her perfect tail. To her eyes they were ugly, useless. She couldn't use them as her tail. She had thought that her tail was refined and very helpful but those legs…She could not even stand on those legs. They were weak, feeble. That thought rooted itself deeper into her mind when she noticed how Jack was gazing at them.

In a swift move she pulled her legs from his view and covered them with the covers again.

Jack looked up at her with a look of surprise, "Did I hurt you?" he asked her and she quickly shook her head.

"No."

"Then why did you do that?" he asked her with amusement.

"You were looking at them oddly." She whispered and he paused.

"I did?" his eyebrows shot up in surprise at her nod, "Oh. Well, we need to clean them with a bit of alcohol." He announced as he stood and walked over to his desk. He grabbed the rum that always resided there and then looked around for a cloth.

Nerissa watched him with a frown, "They do not hurt that much anymore…Only when I move and when you put that foul liquid on them." She murmured and Jack whirled around to stare at her with a gasp.

"Foul?" he whispered as he approached her, "_Foul?_ My rum is foul?" he asked her and she looked around her nervously.

"Well, it stings, Captain." She admitted in a mere whisper.

"As it should. When it stings it does its job." He shrugged as he sat down again and reached for the covers again.

Nerissa stiffened again and grasped his groping hand. Jack looked up at her with curiosity.

"I can do it." She said softly as she took the rum and cloth from his hand. Jack relinquished his hold on the items and looked at her funnily before he abruptly stood and cleared his throat. He walked to his desk and grabbed his hat and compass before he headed for the door.

"Oh and, Siren?" he called as he placed his hand on the door and turned to look at her from over his shoulder.

Nerissa locked eyes with him as he gave her his lopsided grin, "You've got a nice pair of legs there. We all have our own scars to hide." He winked before he opened the door, "Be ready to walk tomorrow. And that's an order." He called before he walked out of the cabin and closed the door behind him.

Nerissa stared at the shut door with wide eyes and a small blush on her cheeks.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I request to change sleeping quarters." Angelica announced as she came to stand in front of Jack.

He looked up from his compass and promptly shut it before he looked at the woman.

"Eh?"

"I need to sleep elsewhere." Her thick accent was more pronounced so, she was angry for sure.

Jack smirked, "May I ask the reason?" he asked casually and Angelica pursed her lips.

"No."

"Then I cannot help you. This ain't an inn, mind you. We don't have spare rooms for your highness." He informed her with a scowl as he turned the wheel two degrees to starboard.

Angelica crossed her arms over her chest, "I'd hardly call my request a difficult one to grant me." She said and Jack groaned.

"Poor Gibbs is sleeping in the galley because of you two." He snapped.

"Then he can go back to his cabin." Angelica said and Jack pursed his lips.

"And where would you go? From your expression I can tell that you're not too keen on sleeping in the galley." He told her as he eyed her with suspicion.

"I'm a lady."

"Are you? I must be going blind then 'cause I see no such quality in you." He said with a smirk and she gritted her teeth.

"Of course you wouldn't. A lady wouldn't do the things I did with you, Jack." She replied bitingly and Jack's face fell.

"You are referring to our former acts of…mutually agreed debauchery?" he asked and she huffed angrily.

"I never knew you had such weak memory." She muttered spitefully.

"There is not one weak bone in me, lass. So, back to our subject at hand; I need an explanation. Why do you want to sleep elsewhere? Oh and just to be clear, I ain't putting you anywhere near my sleeping quarters." He brushed imaginary dust from his dark blue vest and she scowled.

"Oh, of course. You already have someone in there." She turned to gaze at the horizon and Jack smirked.

"You always were a jealous wench." He informed her with glimmering eyes as he leaned closer, "Anyway, is your dear baby brother giving you a hard time?" he asked her lowly and she turned to gaze at him.

"What do you know? Spit it out." She snapped.

Jack's smirk reappeared, "Me? Nothing. Just the fact that he's been nagging about the Siren, eh, Nerissa. He's afraid that he won't get his immortality. Is that so?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she blinked calmly.

"He does not trust you. That's for sure. And we are not sure if your dear mermaid will be of any use to us now." She told him as she turned to face him fully.

Jack tilted his head to the side, "And you disagree with him?" he asked her dubiously and Angelica took a deep breath.

"I am trying to trust you in this. I am trusting that you will work for our mutual best interest. After a long time, I trust you again even though you have given me no reason to." She said softly and Jack frowned.

"You haven't either." He said and she inhaled sharply, "I saved you, remember? You still hold that grudge against me. You tried to drown me. I ain't going to forget that." He shook his head and she averted her eyes, "But I am going to lead you to your destination. And I will be expecting my fair share of the treasure. Savvy?" he leaned back and away from her and Angelica looked up at him before she slowly nodded her head.

"I see. I take it there is no use of reminding you that you have failed me too in the past. But of course, you only remember what's profitable for you. I hope she knows that." She whispered as she stepped back.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He almost growled at her and she smirked.

"Don't you? She has a pair of legs now. Shag her and have it done. You'll get over it as soon as you're done with her." Angelica said casually before she turned to go.

"What makes you think she will open them for me?" he called after her crudely and the woman stopped in her tracks, "That's right, lass. Not everyone is like you."

Slowly she turned and looked at him, "All women are fools when it comes to men." She said quietly before she walked down the stairs and disappeared into the dark.

Jack narrowed his eyes in speculation before he sighed gripped the spokes of the helm tightly in his hands.

"A woman's blathering…" he murmured but he wasn't so sure of his statement himself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Should we give her a walking stick?" Gibbs wondered quietly to himself as he watched Nerissa trying, and failing, to walk next to Jack.

Erik who was standing behind him snorted, "How about he carries her? It'd be more effective." He said and Gibbs turned to glare at him.

"I wonder how you'd swim with a tail." He snapped and Erik grimaced, his expression sour and upset.

"Oh, shut it, old man." He muttered and Gibbs gasped in indignation.

"Old man!? I can man a ship better than you, boy! Don't you have some business to do?" Gibbs snapped at him angrily.

"Not as amusing as this." Erik smirked as Nerissa stumbled and Jack held her up by wrapping an arm around her waist.

Gibbs studied the younger man's face and he saw something odd in his eyes.

"Are you jealous?" he blurted out and at Erik's shocked expression he snickered, "You are! Ha!"

"Oh shut up." Erik snapped before he looked away.

"The cook requested your presence, Teach! You'd better go before I have you swabbing the deck for a month!" Jack's voice thundered from near the cabin door.

Erik snorted, "You're not my Captain."

Jack's eyes narrowed, "You're upon my ship. Now, do as you're told."

"Erik, just go." Angelica called from the rigging and her brother looked up at her with a scowl, "Please." She added and the young man huffed before he turned on his heel and headed for the galley.

Jack sighed and then looked down at Nerissa, "Try again?" he asked with a small grin.

She sighed, "How about another day, Captain? Everyone is making fun of me." She murmured as she tightened her grip on his tanned forearm. Her fingers brushed against the carved _P_ on his skin and he sucked in a quick breath.

"Who cares what they say? At least you're trying…Even if you're just shuffling your feet at the moment…" he murmured and she looked up at him with resignation.

"I told you I cannot."

He licked his lips and gazed at her bare feet, "Perhaps it's all because of your tiny toes." He stated and she looked down at her feet.

"They're tiny?" she frowned, not catching onto his playful expression.

"Yep. Tiniest toes I've ever seen." She exclaimed and Gibbs chuckled good-naturally.

Jack winked at him and then looked at Nerissa.

"Let's take your small feet inside then." He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her off the deck.

"What-…?"

"It's quicker this way." Jack defended as he walked them to the cabin.

Nerissa gazed down at the breeches that covered her legs and frowned.

"People do not realize that my hearing is better than that of humans'…" she said and Jack rubbed the back of his neck once he had placed her on top of his desk.

"Love, it's in the human nature to judge. Don't worry about the mutt." He waved a hand at her in dismissal.

"Mutt?" she tried the word on her tongue with a frown.

Jack looked at her as he reached for his bottle of rum. He reached out and smoothed the frown from her brow with a rough thumb. She flushed and he grinned.

"It means a dog…A puppy to be exact." He explained as he pulled his hand away and brought the bottle to his lips. He took a log sip while she rubbed the material of the breeches between her fingertips.

"Is it a bad word?" she asked and he frowned in thought.

"In a way…I sure wasn't making him any compliment." He laughed, "I just hate the way he whines all the bloody time!" he groaned as he hopped onto the desk next to her and took another sip.

He grimaced and wiggled his behind before he pulled a quill from under him, "I hope you ain't sitting on my compass." He looked at her and she frowned.

"What?"

Jack shook his head, "You would have felt that…" he muttered as he took another greedy sip.

"Actually, Captain, I wouldn't. My…" she flushed, "…buttocks are numb." She whispered and Jack stopped with the bottle half way to his mouth. His eyes went to her derriere before he reached out and swiftly brought her onto his lap.

His eyes widened when he saw his compass on the desk, just where she had been sitting on a moment before.

"My precious baby!" he exclaimed as he reached for the navigational tool and checked for any damages while Nerissa sat rigidly in his lap.

"Bloody hell, no wonder it's intact. You're so light. You need to eat. No wonder you cannot walk yet…What?" he frowned at her flushed face.

"Is it hot in here?" he asked as he put the compass in his pocket and wrapped another arm around her.

"No…"

He frowned and then his eyes widened, "Oh, come on! You said you couldn't feel anything!" he exclaimed with a laugh as he looked at his lap and more specifically his groin.

"Are you always this crude with girls?" Nerissa asked as he looked down at her with amused eyes and a teasing smirk.

"Always." He winked.

Nerissa flushed even more than before, "You have no manners, sir."

"Aye." He agreed and she chuckled. The vibration of her laughter went straight to his lower belly and he inhaled sharply.

His traitorous eyes went to her smiling mouth but before he could act on the instinctive urge to lean down he heard the bell ringing.

"What the hell?" he muttered as the whole cabin was illuminated by thunder. Nerissa held onto his vest as the ship shook but Jack was already standing with her in his arms.

"Captain! Jack! Jack!" Gibbs' voice was frantic as he burst into the room.

"What is it, man?" Jack exclaimed as he set Nerissa on her feet but kept his arm around her.

"The weather, Jack! It's changed. The Pearl's heading straight for…for…" the older man stuttered.

"Out with it!" Jack snapped impatiently.

"A maelstrom." Gibbs replied and Jack's eyes widened.

"What? In these waters?" he pulled Nerissa after him and she stumbled, "Take her, Gibbs!" he snapped angrily and the other man took Nerissa, supporting her.

"Bring her up."

"But…but…"

"Now!"

"But the furniture's nailed down on the ground. She'll be safer here-…"

"Gibbs!" Jack snapped again as he ran up the stairs. Rain started pouring down and it soaked him immediately to the bone as he took over the helm.

Gibbs arrived at the helm and stepped behind with Nerissa who was wide eyed.

"Come on, come on." Jack hissed as he turned the wheel to port. The _Pearl_ creaked and whined at the abrupt movement and Jack winced.

"Come on, lass." He murmured as he blinked rapidly and stared at the dark mass of rain and wind that was laid out in front of them.

The _Pearl_ fought against the wind and slowly but surely turned to port.

Jack sighed in relief.

"That's out of our course!" Gibbs exclaimed as rain and wind rattled the sails.

"Aye." Jack murmured with a frown as he held the helm steady, firmly enough that his knuckles were white.

"Captain…" Nerissa spoke up as the sky turned dark and everything around them turned cold.

"No…no…it can't be." Jack muttered as he looked around them.

Over the loud voices and yelling of the crew whispering could be heard.

Another thunder illuminated the sky and the _Pearl_ lurched to the side. Jack stumbled and it took another lurch of the ship for him to loose his footing. He stumbled backwards and he watched with wide eyes as the helm turned one hundred degrees.

"Gibbs!" he exclaimed and the older man was on his feet in mere seconds. He tried to grab the helm but the wood was slick and the _Pearl_ was refusing to cooperate.

A hand touched Jack's and he turned his palm over so that Nerissa could hold onto him. He pulled her to him and cradled her head against his chest with the palm of his hand as another high wave sent the _Pearl_ to starboard. Wet tendrils of her blonde hair were clinging to his neck as she pressed herself closer and his wide, alert eyes scanned the sky.

"Bugger me." He murmured as Gibbs tried in vain to put the ship under his control.

"Gibbs!" Jack yelled as Angelica crawled her way to the helm next to them.

"What's happening?" she exclaimed but Jack did not have time for her.

"Gibbs, let her go, man! Now!" he barked and his first mate did as he was told. He stepped back and watched as the helm turned to port, pulling them further away from their destination.

Nerissa looked at Jack with wide eyes as a vicious jerk sent them hard against the bulkhead. A lamp from the _Pearl_ fell from its place and smashed near their feet.

With a growl Jack reached for his pocket and pulled out his compass. He opened it while keeping an arm around Nerissa who stared at the turning needle with curious eyes.

It pointed to the east but the ship was heading south and Jack's eyes widened at the revelation, "Bugger me." He breathed

"What?" Nerissa asked and Gibbs crawled over to them.

Jack looked up at his first mate and swallowed hard, "It's leading us up-river." He whispered and Gibbs froze.

"What?"

"What's up-river?" Nerissa asked and Jack looked down at her.

"It's leading us to Calypso, love." He replied and she blinked rapidly in confusion.

Gibbs gasped and looked up at the still dark sky as an invisible force led the _Pearl_ rapidly away from Oak Island and straight to Tia Dalma's hut.

Jack's hold tightened unconsciously on Nerissa. No one noticed how Angelica's eyes lingered on Jack's arm around Nerissa's form.

**End of chapter 12**

**Author's note: I hope you liked it! If you did then please let me know by leaving me some feedback! Think of it as an early birthday present. ;o)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Join me on Facebook for more update news and fun stuff! You can find the link on my profile.**

**Xxx Lina :o)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter! I want to thank all those who have put this on their alerts and favorites and of course my reviewers: Jane Callira Doe, sparrowismyhummingbird, Sovereignty3, Jandra1969, Gary the Snail x3, Robotdonkey, KaylaLufsYewLikePoohLuffsHon ey, Why Fireflies Flash, LabyFan23, xxxRena, Leyshla Gisel, Unidad, ForeverACharmedOne, 88dragon06, sash queen of the jungle, XantheXV, IgnitingFireworks, TinkerbellxO, dionne dance, JoJo1812, shippolove844, MinnieMcGee and WulfLuvr22.**

**Thank you all for your support!**

**The chapter is dedicated to _TinkerbellxO_...She surely knows why! Don't you, hun?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, I'd get Jack as a Christmas present…**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Jack growled and grabbed the edges of his desk as the _Pearl_ gave another abrupt lurch to port. He reached out and grabbed his bottle of rum, securing it on top of the wooden surface with wide eyes.

"Bugger this! You bloody wench…This is my last bottle!" he groaned out the curses and the _Pearl's_ sailing smoothed out.

He smirked.

"Thank you." He said as he pulled his hand away from the bottle and looked at Nerissa who was trying to braid her wet hair.

He snickered as she grimaced and leaned back in his chair to watch her, "Alright there, love?" he asked and she looked up at him briefly before she nodded.

"Yes…Why aren't you outside?" she asked quietly and he shrugged.

"No reason to get wet again. She'll lead us where she wants us to go." He waved a ringed hand around and Nerissa frowned.

"Why do you think that is?" she asked with a small crease between her eyebrows, "Do you think it's because of me?" Her eyes widened at the thought and he blinked.

"Eh, no idea, lass." He cocked an eyebrow at her suddenly alarmed expression, "What?"

"What if the sea goddess knows that I plan to help you get the immortal tear?" Nerissa gulped, "That's a great offence for a mermaid to commit…Helping humans is abhorrent to us."

Jack watched her fearful expression for a moment before he chuckled, "Love, don't be ridiculous. Why would Calypso make all this fuss of bringing us to her waters if she wanted to kill us? She could have done that with the maelstrom. But she didn't, did she? She helped us." He reasoned and Nerissa looked at him with vivid and alert blue eyes.

"She helped us from something she created." She pointed out and Jack frowned as well.

"Good point." He pointed a finger at her and Nerissa sighed.

"I do think sometimes…" she muttered and Jack's eyes snapped up to her face again.

"Aye. Besides abnormally bewitching, you're also witty. How surprising!" he mocked in a high pitched tone that resembled Angelica's voice almost cunningly and Nerissa let out a small giggle.

He smirked at the sound and tilted his head to the side as he stared at her.

Nerissa stopped laughing when she felt his eyes on her and a nervous flush tinged her cheeks with color.

Jack grinned and his eyes darkened minutely but their moment was shattered when a sharp knock came on the door.

He groaned and rolled his eyes, "Aye?"

The cabin door was pushed open by Erik and Angelica followed him closely. Both of them were still drenched to the bone.

"You look terrible." Jack commented and Erik scowled.

"I demand to know where we are going." He exclaimed as he ran a hand through his short, soaked hair.

"I think I've already explained." Jack inspected his fingernails with interest as Angelica spoke up.

"Calypso has demanded your presence." She stated and then her eyes narrowed in thought and suspicion, "But why? That's what we want to know."

Jack clicked his tongue in irritation, "Hell if I know! What I do know is that it'd be unreasonable to defy her as you all might have gathered." He said with a quick grin.

"It's because of her, isn't it?" Erik pointed a hand at Nerissa who tensed and looked at Jack in return.

"She has done nothing, she knows nothing. What would she want with her?" Jack shrugged innocently but Angelica scoffed.

"You know something."

"I do not! I was well on my way in leading you to Oak Island, wasn't I? I've no idea-…"

"You wanted to visit her! We all know it." Angelica cut him off and he abruptly stood.

"That has nothing to do with either of you. Besides, I was going to our destination. But I am not going to meet my undeserved death by going against her. Savvy?" he said with narrowed eyes.

"Put a question mark next to the word _undeserved_." Angelica spat and he placed a hand over his heart.

"You wounded me, dear Angelica." Jack murmured as he took a few steps towards her.

Nerissa watched them intently albeit a bit warily.

"Correct me if I am wrong but I do recall saving your life a few months ago, no?" he breathed as he leaned close to her face.

The woman's eyes darkened with fury and she reached up to curl her fist around his shirt. She tugged him closer and gritted her teeth.

"Ange…" Erik murmured but his sister paid him no heed.

"You think that can redeem you?" she hissed quietly so only he could hear, "If she puts us in danger by being the cause Calypso is calling upon us, I will make sure she finds her death quicker than she expects. I think it'd be better for her to take a bullet in the heart than die slowly while expecting a man's pity, don't you think?"

Jack smirked and leaned slightly closer, "I always knew you were a heartless bitch." He breathed in an otherwise seductive voice before he grasped her wrist in his hold and pulled her hand behind her back.

She winced and glared up at him as he tightened his hold and pulled her hand further back, causing her to gasp in pain.

"I am so thrilled you can still feel pain." He murmured with a smirk, "Don't ever threaten me again, you hear? I am the reason you're still breathing." He hissed and Erik leapt forward and grabbed Angelica's arm, trying to pull her free.

"What the hell are you doing?" he exclaimed and Jack glared at him briefly before he looked back at Angelica's shocked and angry face.

"Captain?" Nerissa's voice for some odd, insane reason snapped him out of it and he released Angelica with a snarl.

She stumbled back and cradled her hand to her chest with wide eyes, "I wonder why you took that as an actual threat to your person?" she narrowed her eyes and Jack frowned.

"What in bloody hell are you on about?" he snapped at her and she smirked.

"I threatened _her_, not you. Oh, I am sorry, did you take that as a personal offence, _Captain_?" she purred in a sickly sweet tone and Jack shook his head at her.

"You're pathetic. Now, get out." He muttered dismissively and the smugness disappeared from Angelica's face.

With a curse, she turned and stormed out of the cabin. Erik hesitated for a moment before he followed his sister out of the room.

Jack took a deep calming breath and returned to his desk. He reached for his rum while Nerissa watched him with confusion and something else…Something much deeper.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs winced and tried to keep his hold on Nerissa but when another pain in his back made its presence known he stopped.

"Cap'n! I don't think I can carry her." He choked out and Jack stopped walking towards the longboat.

"What a surprise." He muttered. His eyes perused their other company and when he saw Erik's grimace he rolled his eyes.

"I ain't giving her to you anyway, mate." He told him and the younger man flushed.

"I do-…"

"You do, I do, he does, she does. Yes, yes! We know what an uptight sod you are." Jack cut him off with agitation, "Come on, love. We're going for a piggy ride." He came to stand in front of Gibbs and took hold of Nerissa's arm. The woman went willingly and curled her arm around his neck as he pulled her to his back. He bent his knees a bit and grabbed hold of her thighs so he could pull her higher up his back.

He groaned a bit and when he had her securely on his back he smirked.

"Well, get moving then!" he snapped and Gibbs proceeded in front of him while Erik and Angelica followed behind him.

"I still don't understand why she has to come." Jack muttered as he shot a look at Angelica who simply eyed him with disdain, "I also do wonder how she hasn't died yet." He murmured and he turned to look at her just before he started climbing down the steps that led to the boat, "Don't you ever bite your tongue when you eat?" he grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Charming, Jack. Now get on with it." She snapped and he shrugged before he hopped over the railing and started climbing the steps to the dingy.

He stepped into the confined space of the boat and placed Nerissa down. Her blue eyes eyed the darker waters that led to Calypso's home and she shivered for some reason. The lukewarm water seemed dangerous to her experienced eyes but she did not speak as Gibbs started oaring them away from the Pearl.

The trip was accomplished in silence and when they passed through the strange trees and arrived at an alcove Jack spoke up.

"No one's here…" he murmured, "Odd. Gibbs, get moving." He ordered and the older man nodded his head.

A few minutes later they arrived at the hut and Jack stood up, "Wait here…I'll go check." He said quietly before he jumped onto the small wooden step that served as a dock. He climbed up the small staircase that led to the entrance while the others waited.

When he got back he seemed confused and unsettled, "Eh, no one's here. The door is wide open though so let's get in." he said as he reached out and took hold of Nerissa's hand.

"Why don't we leave instead? Since she is not here, we have no reason to be here. Maybe this was all a game." Erik spoke up as he looked around in the darkness with wide, alert eyes.

Jack looked at him as if he was inane, "Did you hit your head when you were a babe?" he asked him and Erik flushed with anger.

"This is dangerous! Ange, agrees with me." He pointed a finger at his sister and she groaned.

"I said _we_ ought to go. You three can stay and wait." She pointed out and Jack narrowed his eyes at her before he placed a hand on his belt. His eyes widened.

"Bugger, my compass." He hissed and then gazed at her with sarcasm.

"You ain't so bright either, are you?" he drawled as he started picking up Nerissa, "You think I will leave my ship to you two? Not going to happen." He groaned as he pulled Nerissa into his arms and glared down at Angelica who childishly crossed her arms over her chest and averted her eyes.

"Gibbs, go back to the ship and wait. If she doesn't show up in a day, I will return and we can get on our way." Jack said to Gibbs who frowned.

"We'll wait here? Me too?" Nerissa spoke up as she stiffened in Jack's hold and swallowed hard.

"Aye. I need to speak with her anyway. Oak Island is not going anywhere." He shot a poignant glance at Erik who sighed and grabbed the oars.

"Well come on then, old man! You heard him!" he exclaimed eagerly and Gibbs looked at Jack who nodded at him.

Gibbs sat back down and nodded at Erik who started oaring.

Jack spared them a glance and then turned to head back inside the hut with Nerissa clinging to him for dear life.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nerissa watched as Jack checked his pistol and then placed it securely back in his belt. He shrugged out of his coat and removed his hat before he took a look around the abandoned hut. The few candles had already been lighted up when they had arrived and that was a signal that Calypso had been expecting them.

Nerissa flexed her leg muscles and she managed to pull herself higher on the hay mattress that lay beneath her before she let her eyes peruse the eerily decorated place.

She shivered at the various items that lay scattered around. Jewels, pistols, swords, gem stones and other various things that she could not name were all around the place in an untidy order.

"She always had a taste for luxurious gems." Jack spoke up with a wide grin as he picked up a silver ring that lay on the table. He weighed it in his hand and smirked as he eyed the ruby that lay in the middle of the intricate design. Coiled around the crimson stone, were several tails that looked like those of mermaids and just under the ruby there was a golden line that shone in the candle light and glimmered brightly. It was as if the golden speck was inside the gem stone.

Jack's eyes lit up with curiousness and greed as he put it on his finger and looked up. In doing so he missed the small, fleeting glimmer that made the ruby shine like it was on fire.

"What do you think, love? Pretty?" he asked as he sauntered over to her. He held his hand up to her but her expression caused him to falter, "What?" he frowned and she hugged herself.

"Nothing…I just feel…odd being here." She whispered as she crossed her arms over her stomach, curling her fingers around the material of her baggy shirt as she did so.

Jack lowered his hand before he sat down next to her. He placed the back of his fingers against her cheek and trailed them down her face before he spoke.

"I think you should lie down. It's getting dark." He told her as he took hold of her hands and maneuvered her so she could lie down. He plopped down next to her onto his side and propped his head upon his hand as he eyed her. She lay stiff on the bed and she nervously fumbled with a loose thread of her shirt as she looked around.

"I don't understand the meaning of this…" she whispered and Jack frowned.

"Aye…It is odd…But then again _she_ is odd." He grimaced, "You think she heard that?" he placed a hand over his mouth and widened his eyes almost comically and she chuckled.

He grinned and lowered his hand from his mouth and trailed it over the tip of her nose instead. She smiled and blinked.

"You're not a bad man." She stated and his eyebrows rose high on his forehead.

"Thank you, love… I think." He muttered and she shook her head.

"They do not like you much. The woman and her brother." Nerissa said softly as she gazed up at him.

He shrugged and as he did so the trinkets in his hair clanked together, "I assure you the feeling is mutual." He scoffed.

"The woman does not like you but she loves you." Her voice was quiet and Jack frowned.

"Angelica does not love anyone. Only herself." He objected with a wave of his hand.

"But she wants the tear for her brother, no?" Nerissa asked with confusion and Jack's expression darkened.

"Not so sure about that. The Fountain indeed saved her life but only granted her Blackbeard's years…Now the teardrop of Atargatis gives proper immortality." He told her and she nodded.

"You think she wants it for herself? You think she is using him?" Nerissa asked as she caught his hand and brushed a finger over the ruby ring he had just filched.

"Most probably…" he nodded his head and Nerissa swallowed hard before she spoke again.

"Why do you want it? The teardrop? You want to be immortal?" she asked and he laughed.

"Love, you offered to help me get it. Who am I to deny you anything?" he asked as he caught her fingers in his and then entwined them together.

"Yes, but you must have a reason to want that." She murmured, "Do you fear death?" she asked him quietly and he paused, mulling over the question and the answer he would give.

"I've been to death and I've returned." He started hesitantly as he brushed his thumb over her palm, "But I do not fear death exactly." He shook his head.

Nerissa shifted next to him, "Then what do you fear, Captain?" she whispered and he took a deep breath.

"Going to death alone. I think that's what every man fears." He replied hoarsely and then shook his head, "Besides, the immortal Captain Jack Sparrow does sound lovely!" he added in a more cheerful tone but Nerissa seemed perplexed.

"You feel alone, Captain?" she asked and he locked eyes with her.

"Freedom comes with a price, Siren. Remember that. When you were free you were alone, weren't you?" he told her as he pulled his hand free from hers and leaned forward, placing it on the mattress next to her head.

"I was on my own, yes." She murmured and he nodded his head as he eyed her face with heavy eyelids.

"Exactly." He mumbled before he parted his lips and planted a kiss at the corner of her mouth.

She inhaled sharply and her hands went to his vest, clutching at it tightly as his mouth pecked her nose and when she shut her eyes he kissed her closed eyelids too.

"You shouldn't do that." She murmured, "It means pain." She opened her eyes and looked at his confused face, "Kissing someone on the eyes it means pain and separation." She explained and a slow smirk formed on his perfectly shaped mouth.

"Then I shall kiss you elsewhere, shan't I?" he breathed before he covered her lips with his own.

His hand went to her hair and he pulled the locks apart from her braid so he could slip his fingers through the strands. His lips pressed harder against hers and before he rolled on top of her, he got rid of his pistol. Without parting from her mouth, he placed it on the mattress next to her and then covered her body with his. Her legs flexed under his weight and she moved them a bit until he fell in between them. A small groan of gratification escaped his throat and Nerissa pressed back against his lips when his tongue lapped at her bottom lip.

He smiled against her mouth and slipped his hands under her back to pull her up to him before he pressed harder against her, his lips and teeth catching her bottom lip and nipping at it until she gasped at the sting.

He let out a quiet groan and soothed the sting of the bite with his tongue but he pulled away when the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her as she panted for breath.

His thumb brushed over the cut on her lip and before he could stop himself he leaned down to press another kiss to it, brushing the wetness of his tongue over it until another kiss blossomed between them.

Nerissa's hand went to the back of his neck and her nails bit into the sensitive skin, causing him to groan and ground against her hard. His hands from exploring and teasing, turned needy but before either of them could move or take another breath a voice cut them off.

"Jack Sparrow, welcome." An eerie voice broke the silence around them and Jack broke the kiss, dragging his lips away from Nerissa's sweet mouth so he could look at the intruder.

A tall, white skinned woman stood at the doorway of the hut and her long blonde hair billowed with the breeze.

"I can see you are already acquainting yourself with my daughter." The beautiful woman who looked like Nerissa's twin sister sauntered inside and Jack's hold on Nerissa tightened out of reflex.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, still breathless from his kiss with the now shivering woman in his arms.

The woman's black eyes glimmered as she approached them and she cocked her head to the side when she noticed the pirate's protective arms around Nerissa.

"You don't know who I am, Jack Sparrow?" she murmured and Nerissa shook her head as she narrowed her eyes to look at the woman better.

"She…" Nerissa started as Jack pulled himself up on his knees, dragging her with him as he did so, "She looks a bit like…my mother." She whispered and Jack's face went pale if that was even possible.

"And like you." He murmured as he eyed the ethereal woman, "You're not Tia Dalma." He stated as he made a grab for his pistol and pulled the safety back.

"Am I not, Jack?" the woman murmured right back as he looked at them with fascination, "Then who am I?" she asked as she took a step closer.

Jack stiffened and his hold on Nerissa tightened, "Calypso." He replied and when she laughed his eyes turned into small slits of agitation.

"Wrong." The woman shook her head again and took another step closer, "That is one of my many names but I am not Calypso. I never was, Jack." She whispered as she reached out and trailed her cool hand down his cheek.

He flinched away with a sneer and pressed the pistol against the white material of her dress, just below her stomach, while Nerissa pressed her face against his neck out of sheer anxiety.

"No more games. Who are you?" he snarled and she smiled.

"You know who I am. I am the one you're searching for." She told him and he paused. Realization caused his eyes to light up with apprehension.

"Atargatis." He muttered and the woman smiled.

"At last." She nodded, "If you want to get what you seek, you will help me save my daughter." She said as she reached out and stroked Nerissa's hair. Nerissa flinched and pulled back, pulling herself free from Jack's embrace in the process.

"You're not my mother." She whispered hoarsely and Jack placed his hand on her knee.

"Love." He warned and Nerissa shut her mouth.

Atargatis looked at Jack and he grimaced, "How can I possibly help your daughter? If she is your daughter that is."

Atargatis smiled and her impossibly black eyes went to the ruby ring on his finger.

"You already have, Jack Sparrow. You already have." She said with a serious gleam in her eyes and Jack's gaze went to the ring on his finger. Nerissa followed his gaze and then she swallowed hard. The ruby was shining and it had taken the color of molten lava; bright and scorching.

"Oh, bugger." He cursed as he raised his furious eyes to the goddess in front of him.

She only smiled serenely and her kind gaze fell on Nerissa's wide eyed expression.

**End of chapter 13**

**Author's note: Still with me? Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it and that I surprised you even a little bit. Do you know what Jack did, without his knowledge, here? Hmm? Rings…kissing…blood…Ahem. I want to know your thoughts! ;o)**

**If you want more then please review! You'll make my day and feed the muse!**

**Until next time, loves!**

**Xxx Lina :o)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Happy New Year, everyone! I hope 2013 brings all of you what you wish for!**

**First update of the year today! I hope you enjoy the chapter and I also hope that you can forgive the long wait.**

**A huge thank you to: parisdamour, JellyWinchester, Kiili, Unidad, sash queen of the jungle, MissCaityGrace, guest, LabyFan23, TheReddQueen, dionne dance, 88dragon06, xxxRena, ForeverACharmedOne, sparrowismyhummingbird, XantheXV, Leyshla Gisel, WulfLuvr22, TinkerbellxO, smiling steph, shippolove844, runs with myths, IgnitingFireworks, KaylaLufsYewLikePoohLuffsHon ey, Jandra1969, CharlieCats and MinnieMcGee. You all rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean…Duh.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

'_**Life is a ticket to the greatest show on earth.'**_

_**~Martin H. Fischer**_

Nerissa blinked and reached over to grasp Jack's hand. She pulled it up towards her eyes and studied the ring with confusion before she raised her eyes to the woman in front of them.

"What is this?" she whispered and Jack turned to look at Atargatis with wide eyes that mirrored Nerissa's.

"Yes, what exactly is this?" he asked in a loud voice and the Goddess raised her hand and studied her elegant fingers for a few moments without replying.

Jack's eyes narrowed, "You were too eager to talk before. What is _this_?" he snapped as he stood and showed her the glimmering ring.

Atargatis lowered her hand and turned her black eyes to him, "And here I thought you were smart, Jack Sparrow." She murmured and then her eyes flickered to Nerissa who looked bewildered as well.

"Well," Jack started as he took a step closer and tilted his head to the side, "At times even the greatest minds can be…confused." He narrowed his eyes and licked his lips, "But, I am not confused. I am simply…mad." He finished and she chuckled.

"We all know that." Atargatis laughed but Jack was not amused.

"I know I just created a blood bond." He told her and his eyes flickered towards Nerissa for a moment before he looked back at her, "But why?" he asked her in a low voice.

Atargatis took a deep breath and twirled a strand of her blonde hair around her pale finger, "You know why, Jack. I need to save my daughter." She said at last and Jack shook his head rapidly.

"Come again? Save her?"

Atargatis paused and her expression turned stormy, "It is not the first time you have been in a blood bond contract and you know it. You owe me, Jack. Now it's time to pay me back." Her voice gained volume and Jack raised a finger at her.

"I did pay you back…Numerous times…Or I paid Tia back, either one." He smiled but she wasn't placated.

"I need more than your charms, Jack-…"

"I am not your daughter." Nerissa spoke up as she leaned forward, "You don't even look like my mother." She whispered as she eyed the woman before her.

Atargatis cocked her head to the side before she moved forward with a hand outstretched.

Jack stepped to the left to halt her approach but he was thrust out of the way with an imperious push of her hand. He landed against the table with a groan and rubbed his side.

"Ouch." He grumbled before he stood but it was already late.

Atargatis had reached Nerissa and was in the process of placing her translucent fingers against her chest, just where the teardrop tattoo was.

"Oi." Jack called nervously and when Nerissa screamed he jumped forward but he had barely touched Atargatis hair before he was thrust back again.

"Didn't you ever wonder why you, you of all mermaids, have this on you? How can you have forgotten?" Atargatis whispered and a tear leaked from Nerissa's eye as she squeezed her eyes shut and slapped the other woman's hand away with surreal strength.

"Stop it!" Nerissa exclaimed as she clutched her chest and stared at the other woman horrified, "You are not my mother because if you are…If you are, I'll never forgive you for leaving me. Ever." She whispered and Atargatis' eyes widened.

Jack moved forward again but this time no one stopped him. He sat on the bed and pulled Nerissa's hand away from the tattoo. His eyes widened in awe.

"Love…it's…shiny. Like silver." He concluded and Nerissa looked down at her chest before she looked at the silent woman again.

"What have you done?" she asked quietly and when Atargatis did not answer she screamed, "What have you done?"

The Goddess took a deep breath before she spoke, "What I should have done. You and you alone are the mistress of the tear. No one else can touch it; no one else can _have_ it. So, don't even think about giving it to your…_mate_." She smiled a wide grin and Nerissa gasped and placed a hand over her mouth.

"M-mate?"

"Mate?!" Jack barked the word and pulled his hands from Nerissa.

Atargatis smiled, "Jack Sparrow, why are you so shocked? You are aware that for a blood bond to work, both parties must be willing." She said sweetly.

"How can we be willing when we have no idea? Are you daft, woman?" he exclaimed as he flailed his arms about and stood again.

"Be careful of your language, Captain. You forget that I can sink your precious Pearl and make it nothing but a few planks of wood floating in the sea!" Her voice echoed in the walls of the hut around them and Jack snarled.

"Speak clearly. What is it that you want?" he asked her hoarsely and the Goddess smiled serenely again.

"What I want, Jack, is for my daughter to live. So," she took a few steps forward and he stepped back reflexively, "You, as her mate, is going to make sure that you lead your crew to Oak Island. There, you shall get the Tear by the help of my daughter and then…" she paused and cocked her head to the side.

"Then what?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Then you shall let her have the Tear while you get the gold." She finished, "I think it is a great agreement, don't you?" she asked calmly and Nerissa shook her head.

"I will have the Tear? What does that mean?" she spoke up and Atargatis looked at her.

"You are tied to him now. That will keep you safe and alive until you reach Oak Island. But in order to live you have to drink the tear yourself." She explained and Nerissa shook her head.

"This is absurd."

"Aye!" Jack nodded, "Do you know that we are not alone on this journey?" he asked and Atargatis wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"The two siblings. I won't ever understand what you saw in her, Jack Sparrow. But they need to be disposed of. Both of them. The woman, she is too greedy and does not care for her brother no matter how much she claims otherwise." Atargatis looked at Jack, "She is after one thing; the Tear and as soon as she gets it, she's going to kill her brother and get rid of you. Both of you." Her eyes went on Nerissa.

"You mean we should…kill them?" Nerissa asked and the Goddess nodded.

"Hold on." Jack shook his head and raised his hands, "You do realize that it is impossible to kill Angelica. She is an immortal-…"

"As long as she still has a few years from her father to live."

"Aye. So that would make killing her a bit…impossible." He leaned forward, "Aye?" he smirked.

Atargatis smiled, "You still have no idea who your mate is, do you? You desire her, you have…what you call them, stirrings for her because the great Captain Sparrow does not love, but you have no idea what my child can do. Neither has she." Her gaze turned on Nerissa who stood up on her knees with a wince.

"What are you talking about?" she asked and Jack stepped back towards Nerissa.

"Indeed." He nodded his head, "My mate- eh, Nerissa is right." He quickly corrected his slip of tongue.

Atargatis sighed, "The only one who can kill an immortal is a mermaid. A mermaid with that tear tattooed on her skin. The one blessed by the Sea Goddess. That'd be you, Nerissa. Only you can get rid of that pariah. No one else." She finished and Nerissa stared at her uncomprehendingly.

"Me?" she whispered and Jack looked at Nerissa proudly.

"Bloody hell. Who knew…That would explain your strength." He murmured as he eyed the former mermaid.

"See? There's a solution for everything." Atargatis smiled and Nerissa laughed.

"You're insane! I am not killing anyone. How can you even say that? I've never used my power to destroy any living thing..." she shook her head rapidly and Atargatis fixed her gaze upon her.

"You have to because that's your only way to survive." She said in a low hollow voice and Jack stepped in.

"Now, wait a moment. I was also aware that love…can save a mermaid." He smiled triumphantly and Atargatis started laughing; loudly.

Jack's grin fell right off his face and he grimaced.

"Oh, Jack Sparrow! You did always make me laugh. You cannot stop amusing me that's why I am so fond of you." She ran a finger down his chest and he slapped her hand away.

"I _am_ rather…amusing." He muttered as Nerissa buried her face in her hands and shook her head, still unable to believe what was going on.

"Indeed you are." Atargatis chuckled. "But I never thought you were foolish enough to believe in such stories and superstitions." She said flatly, "No one can save a mermaid that's been transformed into a woman. No one. Especially not a mortal's love." She leaned forward, "How can a little mortal man ever help a mermaid regain her life? These are fairytales that have been spread all over the seas to cause confusion. They're nothing but children's stories." She finished with coldness.

Jack's gaze flickered from her to Nerissa and back again, "What makes you think that I will help her? Blood bond aside?" he asked her with a cocked eyebrow and Atargatis smiled while Nerissa looked up at him in surprise.

"You know why, Jack. Because in your own way you want her for yourself. That is why you have not let anyone touch her or be near her. That's why you're so possessive of her. I do admit that for a mortal your ardor…is palatable and surprising. And here I thought you were a heartless cad." She tilted her head to the side, "I also think you know what happens if you break a blood bond with me." She said in a soft, barely audible voice.

He straightened and raised his chin up in indignation, "Oh? Do I?" he murmured while Nerissa strained her ears to hear them, her usually perfect hearing now at an impasse.

"Yes, you do. If you fail and betray her or me, I will make sure that you and your precious _Black Pearl_ end right back into Davy Jones' locker." She breathed into his ear, her blonde hair brushing his cheek.

He gulped and stepped back, "I see." he murmured and Nerissa spoke up.

"You don't look like my mother." She whispered as she looked at the woman up and down.

Atargatis smiled, "No, I don't. I take many forms but never the same one for two times." She replied and Nerissa blinked.

"You were the one who helped them catch me, weren't you? You helped them. You were the one who drew me away from my waters." She said suddenly and Atargatis tensed while Jack crossed his arms over his chest smugly.

"So, it was you. I don't know if I should thank you or not." Then his eyes went to Nerissa who looked wounded at his words.

His eyes widened and he cleared his throat, "Given the situation we're in and all." He added uncomfortably.

"Yes, it was me." Atargatis admitted and Jack frowned.

"Hold on a minute. Why would you help her get caught?" he asked with suspicion and the Goddess smiled at him.

"There are a lot of things you don't understand, Jack Sparrow. But I do think you understand loneliness. It's the price of freedom, is it not? I've tasted it myself. So, don't you dare judge me on that." She spat and Jack stared at her without even blinking.

"You're odd." He said at last and Atargatis smiled.

"Of course. I am a Goddess. We're all odd." Then her eyes went to Nerissa who was staring blankly at the floor.

With a sigh she turned her back on them.

"Oh, before I go. I am sure you know that the bond is incomplete, don't you?" she called and Jack froze.

"What?" he and Nerissa exclaimed in unison and Atargatis looked at them from over her shoulder with a smirk.

"The good Captain will explain, my sweet. It's just a small sacrifice anyway, right, Jack? If you want to be among the living that is." she laughed before she disappeared from their sight.

Nerissa swallowed hard and touched Jack's hand who jumped in response.

"What does she mean?" she whispered and Jack turned to look at her. The ring around his finger flickered viciously as if mocking him and he gritted his teeth.

He parted his mouth to speak and then closed it again. He cleared his throat and looked at her. The horrified look in her eyes caused him to falter again though and instead of answering her, he turned and walked away in silence.

Nerissa burst in tears and curled in a ball to stifle her sobs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack picked up Nerissa and stormed in silence towards his cabin, ignoring Gibbs' incessant questions and Angelica's confused looks.

Just as he was at the door, Erik's voice made him pause.

"Wait! Aren't you going to tell us what happened?" he asked in a too loud for Jack's nerves voice.

Jack gritted his teeth and Nerissa's eyes widened at the sight of his stormy face.

"Do not tempt me, whelp." He muttered but of course Erik didn't know when to stop speaking. Family trait.

"Hey! We all want to know what happened! And why is that thing glimmering on your finger?" Erik exclaimed as he pointed at Jack's hand.

Jack whirled around with Nerissa in his arms and looked down upon the man.

"Very well. Calypso, also known as Atargatis, has demanded that I kill both you and your beloved sister. On top of it all, I am proud to announce to you all, that your dear Captain has found himself bonded in holy matrimony with this very lass here." He looked at Nerissa who tried to hide behind her hand, "That means, you all also have another master besides your captain aboard, savvy? Oh, I forgot to mention that if anyone dares to bother me for the next twenty four hours, I am going to tie them up to the crow's nest so that they can keep company to the birds! Am I clear?" he finished with a glare at Erik who stared wide eyed at him.

"Gibbs, in the cabin. _Now_." He ordered before he turned back around and disappeared into his quarters.

Gibbs ran in after him while Angelica stared at the closed cabin door with incredulity and disbelief.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A day later…_

"What are you going to do?" Gibbs asked as he took the helm from him.

Jack groaned, "Not much I can do, mate." He grumbled, "I have to do as she says."

Gibbs' eyebrows went high up his forehead, "You mean you're going give up the tear?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "I don't care about that so much. Not when I'll get the gold." He smirked and added, "Besides, I am just glad none of the two siblings will get to have it. It's not that what worries me."

"So…what worries you, sir?" Gibbs asked and Jack paused, mulling the thoughts in his head with pursed lips.

"Only Nerissa can make those two disappear." He motioned towards Erik and Angelica that were by the mast, "Actually, Angelica is the tricky one for she cannot be killed." He added.

"Oh." Gibbs murmured and looked at Jack, "You think they'll pose a problem once they know about the Tear?" he asked and Jack snorted.

"Most definitely." He nodded his head.

"Captain, I don't think the lass will be able to do it…Get rid of the snarky lady, I mean." Gibbs said grimly.

"Aye." Jack nodded, "That lass doesn't have a mean bone in her." He smirked and sighed.

"What about the other thing?" Gibbs cleared his throat and Jack blinked.

"What thing?" he drawled.

Gibbs brought his two fingers together and rubbed them while puckering his lips and Jack barked out a laugh.

"Oh that. I've no idea." He admitted bluntly, "To be honest, I have some technical problems about that." He sniffed ad Gibbs' ears went red.

"Oh? That's a novelty." He snorted and Jack slapped the back of his head sharply to wake him up.

"Oi! _I_ do not have any technical problems, Master Gibbs. Little Jack works just fine. I am not sure of the other participant's competence is all." He said as he inspected his nails.

"Eh?" Gibbs scratched his head and Jack slapped himself on the face.

"Mate, Nerissa was a mermaid." He enunciated the word _mermaid _and pointed to his groin.

Gibbs' eyes widened in realization and he coughed nervously, "Oh, aye! So…Why not check?" he asked bluntly and Jack opened his mouth to snap at him but thought better of it.

He shut his mouth and pointed a finger at his first mate before he headed for the stairs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Okay, love. I need to clear some things out…Oh." Jack stopped mid sentence once he entered the cabin and noticed Nerissa on the bed; half dressed.

She yelped and snatched the sheet, clutching it against her chest.

"Sorry." He muttered although he wasn't. Not really, because what he had seen was rather…appetizing.

"Are you always this inappropriate?" Nerissa asked quietly with slightly narrowed eyes and he grinned.

"Siren, I am a pirate. Besides, this is my cabin…and my bunk. And you forgot that I've already kissed those pouty lips of yours." He added as an after thought and she lowered her eyes.

"That's right." She mumbled and he took a few steps closer.

"So, like I said, I have a few…questions." He said hesitantly and she looked up.

"About?" she asked curiously and he wiggled his fingers a bit as he came closer.

"Love…in order for the bond to…be complete…I need to…You know." He waved his hands around and she blinked.

"You need to what?" she asked with slight confusion.

Jack licked his lips, "Remember we talked about this, love?" he started and as he continued her cheeks flushed a bright shade of red, "Me…you and a bed…Or the desk, the chair, the floor…the wall. Doesn't matter." He shook his head and she bit down on her nail nervously.

"We could skip that part…." She whispered and he smirked.

"What part?"

"The mating…thing."

"Sure, if you want me dead." He pointed out as he raised his hand and showed her the lava colored ring.

She faltered, "Of course not." She murmured, "You said you had a question." She whispered as she gazed at him intently.

Jack nodded, "Aye. Ahem, I was wondering about the…anatomical aspect of your…entity." He said and the moment he finished the speech he rolled his eyes at his own choice of words.

Nerissa blinked, "I…have legs."

And Jack couldn't help it; he laughed. Loudly.

She straightened her posture and at his hysterical laughter she pouted and leaned forward. He immediately stopped when she grabbed his hand and hauled his forward.

"Don't make fun of me." She murmured and his eyes locked with hers as she pulled his hand under the sheet and guided it to her thighs. He swallowed hard and when she let go of his hand, he carried the intimate journey himself. He pried her thighs open with his fingers and slipped his hand further upwards.

A strange noise blossomed to the back of his throat and he dropped his eyes to the exposed skin of her shoulder before he raised his gaze to her blushing face.

"Well? Am I suitable or not?" she asked him in an honestly innocent voice and he smirked.

"Love, please tell me that you know that the nymphs are not the ones who give us babies, aye?" he asked her and she frowned.

"Are you going to talk to me about intercourse, Captain?" she asked him and he laughed hoarsely before he leaned forward and brushed her lips with his own.

"Nay, love. I am not going to talk about it. I'm going demonstrate." He breathed before he captured her lips with his own and pushed her back against the mattress.

**End of chapter 14**

**Author's note: Ahem, don't kill me for leaving it there! Stop throwing tomatoes at me, people! I will compensate you in the next chapter with Jack/Nerissa goodness. I swear! But for that to happen, I need feedback! So, give me some love, people!**

**By the way, I have a Public Enemies fic in the works and those interested can check out the sneak peek on my Facebook, Livejournal or Tumblr. I shall post it there in a while.**

**Until next time, darlings!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! A huge thank you to: mteresa, Spot'sGallFrom1899, SnapePotionsMistress, JoJo1812, sash queen of the jungle, ChibiChesire, TinaG646, Jandra1969, Balder Rask, xxxRena, WulfLuvr22, LabyFan23, dionne dance, IgnitingFireworks, Lorna Roxen, kagomesdance, MissCaityGrace, Leyshla Gisel, Fenzy In Delirium, ForeverACharmedOne, .Lupus, Emma, HellsingValentine28, Unidad, TinkerbellxO, XantheXV, shippolove844, CheekyMonkeeeey, 88dragon06, hannahhobnob and CharlieCats.**

**You all rock! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_**A man reserves his true and deepest love not for the species of woman in whose company he finds himself electrified and enkindled, but for that one in whose company he may feel tenderly drowsy.**_

**_~George Jean Nathan_**

Nerissa was lying on the bunk, rolled onto her stomach. Her eyes were heavy, her breath slow and uneven and her limbs felt as they were weighted down by huge waves that had crushed her to the shore with such force that had left her breathless. Her hands were on either side of her head and her cheek was pressed tightly against Jack's pillow. Despite the heaviness in her eyelids she could not stop her eyes from remaining wide open. Every muscle in her body was warm and sore and her heart, her heart was beating so fast that she thought it might burst right out of her chest. Her long blonde hair was matted against her barely cooled forehead and she could feel the salt of her own sweat and of him on her mouth as her tongue darted out to wet her parched lips. The covers were brushing her lower back but she felt no cold. She felt feverish and everything around her was spinning. Not even the storm raging outside had manage to break her from her haze.

She blinked and gave a quiet sigh and the person next to her stirred. She felt the bed dip behind her and she heard a soft groan that made her blush. Breath fell on the exposed skin of her shoulder and then there was more movement. Jack's naked chest brushed up against her side and then there were fingers on her bare back. She shivered and she heard a husky chuckle as the fingers started drawing various designs up and down her back; from her lower back to the base of her neck. Her hair was brushed away from her back and then there were lips on her shoulder. Her eyes widened, still surprised at the intimacy he showed, and when his mouth trailed a path down her spine her fingers clutched the pillow below her head. His lips gently nipped at her hip and then his fingers were stroking her pale skin again. Ringed fingers appeared on the pillow by her head and the ruby ring glimmered wildly as if on fire when Nerissa gazed at it. She swallowed the lump in her throat as Jack moved, spooning his body behind hers. Her body stiffened not in fear but in tension and she wondered how he could be so awake when she was barely even breathing. Had he even slept at all?

But she had no time to think about that because then his hand moved, threading itself through her tangled hair and there were legs between hers and then a hand was snaking around her waist, coiling tightly around her stomach. Lips were on her ear and Jack's labored breath caused goose bumps to appear on her skin.

"Alright, love?" his voice was hoarse, groggy but the flesh pressing against her was alive and solid and she swallowed hard. She gave a faint nod as a reply and then his mouth was on her hair, pressing a kiss against the back of it as he pulled her up to him, molding her body against his. And as his hips slithered their way between her legs and he was pushing against her, his body familiar and warm, she shuddered for the second time that night and as she closed her eyes thoughts smothered her senses and she was lost in them.

_The mattress of the bunk felt as if on fire as he pressed her against it and then he was moving, sliding up on top of her. His lips, hot and persistent against her shocked mouth but as his kiss clouded her brain she found her resolve and confusion withering, leaving her empty except from him. Her hands grasped his shoulders as his fingers curled around her hips. She could taste his breath on her tongue and the flavor of smoke, salt and rum flooded her mouth. Her lips parted and his clever tongue found its way inside her inexperienced mouth, stealing her breath away. And then his hand moved from her hip and pushed the covers away with impatience and then he was climbing on top of her, his legs on either side of her knees and his hands were delving under her shirt, brushing high up towards her stomach and the muscles there contracted and her legs quivered under his weight._

_He pulled back from the kiss but did not move away and as he spoke his lips brushed against hers, barely giving her time to think._

"_Lesson number one: do not fear me." He whispered and his beard brushed against her jaw as he spoke, "Lesson number two: you're half naked. It ain't fair so…" he pulled back and discarded his vest. Then his hands grabbed at the hem of his wrinkled shirt and he pulled it off, throwing it behind him carelessly._

_Nerissa followed his movements with her vivid eyes and when he looked back at her he grinned lopsidedly and leaned down to her. His hands fell on the pillow by her head and then his leg was between her thighs, parting them so he could take his place between them._

_And then his lips were on hers and his hands were sliding under her shirt once again, his touch causing her to shudder but then her mouth parted willingly and her hands fell on the mattress to give him room to move, and everything was new and foreign but as his breath mingled with hers her heart coiled in on itself and as his hands brushed her skin with excruciating slowness her breath hitched. His mouth found the edge of her jaw and his impossibly dark eyes watched her as she fought for breath. Her eyes slid open when she felt his stare and then he smiled, his gold teeth glimmering in the dim light of the cabin and then her heart uncoiled and she thought that it'd escape her chest, right from the tattoo that was shimmering silver between them._

_Jack's eye caught it in and his gaze shifted towards it. His mouth found it a moment later and this time it did not burn him like that first time and as the tip of his tongue laved it with patience her eyes widened and a small, foreign noise escaped the back of her throat, surprising her. His gaze snapped up to her face and as he tended to her skin his eyes were shining with amusement and something else. Her hand, which had been idly resting on the bunk, reached up and buried itself in his wild long hair, her fingers encountering the various trinkets braided there and she almost smiled when his eyes closed._

_In a sudden, cat-like move he had her hands in his, his fingers around her wrists and then his mouth was on her again. Cool air brushed her tattoo and she shivered as his saliva mixed with the coldness of the cabin created a tricky combination that had her shuddering. His mouth was wet and demanding against her own this time and when his hand unbuttoned her shirt and pushed it aside her whole body convulsed, even her usually idle legs flexed around his hips, the fabric of his breeches scratching the sensitive skin of her inner thighs._

_Jack groaned and mumbled something and then his mouth moved away, sliding down to her neck. His lips sucked and nipped at the skin there and when his hands cupped her breasts Nerissa's eyes squeezed firmly shut. Her back arched and Jack grunted hoarsely when her hips bucked under his. His lips disappeared from her skin and then he was pulling back, resting on his knees as his hands pushed her legs further apart. His tanned fingers curled around her thighs and his gaze slipped away from her face and abdomen. His tongue darted out to brush his lower lip and then his mouth was on her knee, kissing over it and under it and then he was sliding down and his hold on her legs tightened._

"_Lesson number three: preparation is compulsory for all things." He murmured and then his fingers were pressing against her and his mouth was pressing kisses on her belly and hip. He looked up at her as his fingers teased and rubbed and he smirked at her flushed cheeks and panting lips._

"_And might I just say…" he whispered as he slid up her body, pressing his chest against hers, "that preparation suits you." He smirked and then covered her lips with his own. Nerissa's hands were just shy away from his chest and he grabbed them with his free hand, pressing them against his bronzed skin and groaning while doing so._

"_Lesson number four: always get acquainted with new situations before you delve right into them." He murmured and his eyes shone wickedly as he led one of her hands down his belly. Her hand rested there while he was fumbling with his breeches and then he was guiding her hand inside. A low growl vibrated deep in his chest and Nerissa bit her lip when she felt her hand tingling from the warmth of him._

"_Lesson number five;" he leaned down to her as his hands grasped hers and placed them by her head, "scream if you see it fit." He smirked as he trailed a hand down her side and grasped her knee, "and bite." He murmured and then he was everywhere; over her, against her, inside her and at that moment she forgot everything. Her capture, her lost quiet but dull life, the goddess that was claiming to be her mother; everything. Everything but him. And despite the pain and momentary fear she calmed down and let him claim her and when his hips ground against her for one last time he moaned both in pleasure and pain and the ring around his finger brightened so much that it lit up the entire cabin and as he held her hand she felt it burning her skin and his. _

_His mouth was hot and moist as he rested his head against the top of her breast, just above her tattoo and his hands were under her back, holding her to him. His legs were entwined with her own and as Nerissa breathed she could feel his breath mirroring her own. She couldn't tell where she ended and where he began._

_Her eyes remained wide even as her hands cradled his head and her fingers massaged his scalp._

_He whined like a kitten and when she giggled he smirked and winked up at her. Then he pouted._

"_My finger's bloody sore!" He exclaimed as if suddenly remembering his burned finger and he pulled his hand from her back to inspect it. He still hadn't withdrawn from her and her skin prickled with fire at the realization._

"_Look." He waved his finger at her but no matter how much he tried the ring did not slip out of his finger. He gave up and groaned before he placed his head back down upon her chest._

_They stayed like that until Nerissa's eyelids dropped shut._

She gasped right out of her thoughts when he rolled them onto their sides and his hands pressed flat against her belly as he moved behind her at a slow pace. His breath was fanning over her cheek and this time she groaned and jerked in his arms first. He was there to catch her and then everything stilled. His arms were tight around her and his chin rested on her shoulder.

Nerissa tried to control her breathing but when she spoke her every word was trembling.

"How do you feel?" she whispered and she felt his chest and belly vibrating with his laughter.

"Rather excellent, Siren." He murmured and she frowned.

"I mean about the…bonding. You just willingly agreed to share your life with mine. Your years." She said as she turned slightly to look at him.

He was grinning, "Love, there are worse things than having to share my remaining years with you." He replied with a shake of his head.

"And then what?" she asked and before he had the chance to answer there was a knock on the door and then Angelica and Erik were bursting inside.

"What in bloody hell, _whelp_?" Jack exclaimed as he pulled the sheets up Nerissa's form, not caring that he himself was exposed to the world.

Angelica stared between the two of them uncomprehendingly until she eyed Nerissa's flushed cheeks and Jack's sweaty and very _naked_ skin. Her cheeks reddened and anger flared in her eyes.

"We demand an explanation." Erik was the first one to speak.

Jack took deep breaths through his nose and he seemed ready to curse them into oblivion while Nerissa clutched at the sheets and even covered her head, causing him to chuckle heartily.

The two siblings looked at him, wondering what was so funny and when they realized what the source of his amusement was, they glared.

Angelica sneered, "Amusing, is she? I am sure she's as slippery slick as a fish!" she snapped and Jack's amusement fell right off his face.

He tugged on his breeches as calmly as hell and then stood from the bed barefoot. He had lost his boots somewhere under the bunk.

"I rather like slickness. It smoothes things out perfectly, wouldn't you agree? You on the other hand are always as dry and bitter as the desert. Poses a problem for a gent although I don't think many have been willing to venture any…_deeper_ than your poisonous mouth." He smirked when her face clouded over with fury.

"You-…"

"Ange, we're not here to judge his taste!" Erik whined like a babe missing his mother's breast while feeding and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Then why are you here other to pollute the air and disturb my otherwise charming ears?" He grinned.

"What you said before!" Erik snapped with flushed cheeks, "About getting rid of us."

"Oh that." Jack clapped his hands and the ring sparked in the air around him.

Angelica's gaze was drawn to that and she narrowed her eyes.

"A slip of the tongue. I was just pulling your legs, whelp-…"

"It's Erik!"

Jack raised his hands up in surrender, "Aye, aye. Apologies."

"What did she want?" Angelica asked as she approached him and glared up at him.

Jack's fingers twitched as he held them up and then he smirked, "Nothing. We just had a nice little chat…Some tea as well. Although not as sweet as I want it." He grinned and shot a quick glance over his shoulder where Nerissa was looking at them.

"Liar." Angelica hissed, "I know you. You looked mad, ruffled. What did she say?" she persisted and Jack groaned.

"Did she say anything about the tear?" Erik asked with wide eyes, "Will she help us get it? Does she even know about us?"

"Will she die or what?" Angelica asked while pushing her brother back the moment he started approaching Jack.

"And what was that about you marrying her? How's that even possible-…"

"Shut it! Shut up! Both of you!" Jack barked as he snapped his hands through the air, the ring sprouting flames as he moved his hand.

"Why is that ring-…"

"Belay that! Now!" he yelled with wild eyes and Angelica shut her mouth while Erik looked as if someone had painted his face with a messy red brush.

"Get out both of you." He waved his hand at the door.

"Something smells funny, Jack, and it's not just your combined sweat." Angelica hissed as she eyed him with distain, "Is it true that you married her?" she asked and Jack licked his lips before he took a deep breath.

"Aye."

"How's that even possible?" Erik exclaimed as he sputtered. His wild eyes went to Nerissa who glared at him.

"Oi, no ogling the family jewels." Jack warned as he reached over and pulled Erik's tattered hat over his eyes, causing him to glare at him venomously.

"How did…" Angelica trailed off and then her eyes flew to Jack's hand. She grabbed his wrist and eyed the red ring with wide eyes, realization darkening her face.

"What did you do?" she asked and Jack cocked an eyebrow.

"Come again?"

"You gave her life, didn't you? Through this." She made to touch the ring but she screamed and an invisible force threw her away from Jack. She fell on Erik who stumbled but caught her.

"What the hell?" Erik growled and Nerissa was sitting up by then, her own blue eyes wide.

Jack frowned and looked at the burning ring in his finger with interest, "That's…interesting. Very interesting." Then he smirked, "And practical." He added.

"What have you done, Jack?" Angelica asked thickly, "What did she say she'll give in return?" her eyes went to Nerissa, "And did Calypso give you that? For what? What is she to the mermaid?"

"Nothing." He shrugged, "You know how I am with the ladies. A little charm and they fell right in front of my feet." He grinned.

"She knows about the tear, doesn't she?" Angelica asked as she pushed away from her brother.

"Who?" Jack smirked, "Nerissa? She does not."

"The goddess." Angelica spat through gritted teeth.

"You're delusional." He announced.

"You said that she's Atargatis. I remember it." Erik stepped forward.

"So? She didn't say a thing about the tear. But good news. The treasure is there!" Jack smiled widely, "Now out." He dropped the smile and glared at them, "And if you ever barge into my cabin like that again I'll be sure to throw you overboard to keep company to the fishes." He drawled darkly.

"One day your lies will smother you, Jack. Remember that. Enjoy her while you can because if she doesn't prove useful I'll kill her myself." Angelica murmured before she turned and walked out of the cabin. Erik eyed Nerissa with an odd look before he turned and slammed the cabin door shut behind him.

Nerissa swallowed thickly and Jack stared at the door with a smirk, "Over my dead body. Literally." He muttered with wide eyes as he turned and looked at Nerissa.

As they gazed at each other, Jack's ring sparked and then it went a placid red that glowed warmly.

The ring was satisfied. For now.

**End of chapter 15**

**Author's note: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked the chapter and did not think of it as a filler one. **

**So, please review before you go. It's inspiring and well, my only payment. **

**Oh! There is a picture of Jack's ring on my Facebook and Tumblr. Go and check it out if you want.**

**And if there are any Libertine fans out there, you should all go and check out TinkerbellxO's story about it. We need more fics on that category and mine is not enough! Lol**

**Enough with my rant!**

**Until next time, loves!**

**Xxx Lina :o)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! Apologies for the long wait but I've been out of Jack mood lately…**

**Anyway, I would like to point out-and some might already know this from Facebook-that this story is coming to an **_**end**_** soon. I planned it out and there are two or three chapters the most…It was never meant to be a long fic so…**

**Now, I want to thank : Nack3490, Rooivalk253, Kit-cat99, XantheXV, Unidad, Lovely Rain Dancer, LabyFan23, zomgitskaylaaa, xxxRena, WulfLuvr22, darkhuntress621, CharlieCats, dionne dance, Leyshla Gisel, shippolove844, Jandra1969, JoJo1812, TinkerbellxO, 88dragon06, sash queen of the jungle, CheekyMonkeeeey, runs with myths and hannahhobnob.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean….But I do own a Jack pillow, a Jack pen…various posters, the DVDs and my very vivid imagination! :p**

* * *

**Chapter16**

"_**The difference between my sins and your sins is that when I sin I know I'm sinning while you have actually fallen prey to your own fabricated illusions. I am a siren, a mermaid; I know that I am beautiful while basking on the ocean's waves and I know that I can eat flesh and bones at the bottom of the sea. You are a white witch, a wizard; your spells are manipulations and your cauldron from hell yet you wrap yourself in white and wear a silver wig."  
**__**― C. JoyBell C.**_

"Are we going to eat these?" Nerissa asked as she turned to look at Gibbs with wide eyes.

"Aye." The older man turned to smile at her, like he usually did when he was around the former mermaid.

Nerissa turned towards the water and swung her legs a bit, happy that they cooperated and moved at her will.

"Poor things…" she whispered and the older man turned to gaze at her.

"What? You did eat fish down there, didn't you?" he asked her and Nerissa shrugged.

"Yes…sometimes. But when I had the choice I fed on seaweed…It didn't taste that good but… I felt sorry for them. My sisters were not as sentimental." She said with a faint flush.

"Oh, aye. They eat men." Gibbs scratched his beard and Nerissa turned to look at him sharply.

"We…_They_ do not eat men. That's just a myth, Mr. Gibbs." She shook her head, "Humans have been awful to the mermaids. They abused them for centuries in order to gain profit. They kill my kind. And so mermaids have turned vengeful towards the human race." She lowered her voice when a couple of crewmen passed by them and she tightened her fingers around the fishing pole.

"Have you ever seduced a sailor?" Gibbs asked with a wink and Nerissa frowned.

"You mean in order to kill him?" she clarified and he nodded.

"Not really…Well, there was one time when I almost gave in because a fishing boat had tried to capture me but no…"

"Ah, what stopped you?" the older man was curious.

Nerissa turned her blue gaze on him, "It was a family. They had two little boys with them and once I escaped their nets I just left."

"Ah. Oh, oh! I am getting something! Come on, you little buggers! Yes!" Gibbs exclaimed and Nerissa giggled as he hauled the large fish up.

"You caught something? Finally." Angelica came to stand by them and eyed the fish.

Gibbs grimaced before he turned to her, "You can take it to the cook." He unceremoniously thrust the slick, thrashing fish into her arms and she yelped.

"Me?"

"Aye." Gibbs turned back around and prepared to throw the fishing pole back inside the waves while Nerissa turned away so she could smile without being seen.

No such luck because Angelica noticed and emptied the fish in her brother's arms that was standing next to her.

Nerissa stiffened as the other woman came to stand next to her, "Something funny, little mermaid?" she murmured and Nerissa turned to look at her in the eye.

"Not particularly." She whispered before she turned to look at the ocean.

"Indeed. You're after all the fish specialist here, yes?" Angelica drawled and suddenly there was a loud clap.

"Out of my way, fish bearer." Jack waved his hands as he passed by Erik who glared at him, "I see you're off duty." He remarked as he spotted Angelica.

"So?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at the crow's nest and mainly out of my way?" he narrowed his eyes and placed his hands upon his hips.

Angelica rolled her eyes, "If you were a proper Captain I'd probably take your orders seriously but alas you're not so-…Oh! What are you doing, Sparrow?" she screeched as he grabbed her around the waist and with a might pull he swept her off her feet.

"Not a proper captain, am I?" Jack muttered, "Very well." And with that he threw her right off the ship and let her tip over the rail.

Angelica screamed as she fell into the calm sea and Erik gasped.

"Are you mad?" he exclaimed as he dropped the fish on the deck and rushed over to the rail to look down at his sister.

Angelica resurfaced and sputtered water out of her mouth as Jack came to stand next to Nerissa who watched with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

"Something to say?" Jack cocked an eyebrow with an evil smirk and Angelica pushed her soaked hair away from her face and glared up at him.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" she hissed up at him and he shrugged innocently before he threw an arm around Nerissa's shoulders.

"Aren't you forgetting something there?" he asked and when Erik tried to grab a rope and throw it to her he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hauled him several feet back without releasing him when he was done.

Angelica's eyes flashed with fire and she gritted her teeth before she started swimming forward.

"Is this a joke, _Captain_?" she emphasized the captain with such venom that Nerissa shivered.

Jack only grinned lopsidedly, "Good lass. Throw her the rope now, mutt." He let go of Erik who glared at him and took a step towards him.

"What are you trying to prove?" he asked and Jack let go of Nerissa and turned to face the younger man.

"Prove? Number one, I am the captain and you're acting like it's news to you. Number two," Jack came to stand right in front of him and glared down at him, "Your sister insulted her. Thus, she insulted me. Now, I suggest you start doing what I say because if you haven't realized it, I am the one pulling all the strings, savvy? Now get on with it before she starts sprouting fire." Jack grimaced and then walked away towards the helm.

Erik's glare burned holes upon his back as he made his retreat and then he turned his hateful gaze on Nerissa who looked right back at him with confidence.

He snarled and made to take a step forward but he was cut off.

"Hurry up!" Angelica yelled up at him and grudgingly he turned to aid his sister, leaving Nerissa lone.

Gibbs cleared his throat and leaned down to pick up the fish Erik had dropped.

"Be back, lass." He told Nerissa before he walked away quickly.

Nerissa shifted a bit upon the rail and turned her gaze on the water, trying to ignore Angelica's curses and groans as her brother started pulling her up.

She did try to ignore her but that didn't mean that Angelica would let her. As soon as she was on deck the Spanish woman turned her dark eyes on her and Nerissa had to look back at her. Her gaze burned but Nerissa was surprised when the dark haired woman didn't talk and simply stormed below deck.

Blinking her mild shock away, she turned her attention to her fishing pole and focused on it. A heavy feeling in her gut told her that sooner or later she'd have to make a choice; a choice that would affect not only her life but Jack's as well. And she was not ready. She knew she wasn't.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hang on there, love. Stay where you are." Jack stopped her before she got off the railing and she turned to look at him.

"But I'm tired." She blurted out and he chuckled.

"You've been fishing all day." He smirked, "But I've had an idea." With that he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off.

Nerissa's eyes widened, "What idea needs you to shrug out of your clothes?" she asked while blinking rapidly.

He laughed and leaned down to remove his boots, "We're going for a swim." He announced and Nerissa's eyes started sparkling at the suggestion. But then her face fell.

"But I cannot-…"

"Walk properly. Yes, yes. But I think you might be able to swim. And if you're able to swim…Eh, you get the rest." He winked as he reached over and grabbed hold of her oversized shirt.

She yelped and slapped his hands away, "I'll stay in my clothes, thank you very much, Captain."

Jack raised his hands up in surrender and shrugged, "Suit yourself." With that he jumped up on the rail while holding onto a rope and offered her his hand.

Nerissa eyed it with dread for a moment and he frowned, "Don't you trust me, love? I won't let go." He said quietly, mindful of the few crewmen that were on duty that evening.

Nerissa licked her dry lips and hesitantly reached out towards him. His calloused fingers closed tightly around her softer hand and he pulled her up. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his torso and he chuckled before he jumped off the rail.

They hit the cool waters with a loud splash and Nerissa released a high squeal of joy at being in the ocean again. They resurfaced and Jack pushed his hair away from his face while she took a curious look around the darkening waters.

Jack smirked and reached out to tuck wet strands of her hair behind her ear. The action caused her to turn and look at him. She smiled and he let go of her. She gasped and moved her hands but the moment she tried swimming her legs didn't cooperate.

She started going underwater and Jack shot a hand out to grab her arm.

"Whoa, love. Better hold on for a while then." He pulled her closer.

Nerissa looked down at the water sadly, "It's not the same." She murmured and he nodded.

"Aye, that's true. Let's relax a bit then aye? My mum taught me how to swim and she always said that you have to get used to the sea, feel its gravity and resist the automatic urge to sink." He said quietly.

"Your mum?" Nerissa blinked and he grinned.

"Aye, Siren. My mum. I didn't fall from the sky, you know. But mine wasn't a goddess like yours is." He chuckled.

"She's not my mother. She's evil. She almost sunk your Pearl. And she blackmailed us, yes?" she shook her head and Jack looked at her intently for a few moments.

"So you don't believe her?" he said at last, trying to ignore the way she spoke about his ship.

"She looks like my mother…A little. But she didn't leave us, you, a choice. So, that makes her manipulative." She murmured as she took his hand and looked at the ring that had tied them together.

"It's a pretty trinket though." He remarked with a crooked smile and she shrugged.

"Perhaps."

Jack cleared his throat and took a deep breath, "I think it's time to swim. Now," he moved a little back and grabbed hold of her hands, "You can move your legs so start doing so. Small circles, that's right…Not so fast. Nice and calm." He grinned, "You're doing it. Excellent."

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do about them?" She looked up and motioned towards the Pearl.

He grimaced and groaned, "I could throw them overboard but then the crew would wonder why." He looked up at her, "I take it you don't want to use your power to kill A-…"

"I cannot! How can I do such a thing?" she cut him off before he had the chance to finish and he frowned.

"I feared that."

"You wish her to be dead?" Nerissa asked quietly as he started pulling her along backwards.

"Love, I wish for many people to meet their much deserved end. And I suspect others wish that for me as well." He added, "But if there was a way to get the two siblings off my back then, aye. I'd even pay the man to do the deed." His eyes were dark and Nerissa shivered.

"But no one can kill her for now. No one except from me." She added the last sentence quietly.

Jack sighed and craned his neck to relieve some tension before he tugged her along, "Let's worry about this tomorrow, aye?" he grinned but it did not reach his eyes.

"But there's not much time. We're almost at Oak Island." She pointed out and when she was close enough he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a rough kiss. He pulled back and eyed her before he shook his head.

"As I said, we'll worry about it tomorrow." He murmured before he covered her mouth with his own again and pulled her tight to him, swimming lesson forgotten.

Neither of them noticed the pair of dark eyes that watched them with glimmering fury.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Two days later…_

Nerissa carefully removed Jack's arm from around her waist and carefully sat up on the bunk. Trying hard not to wake him she swung her legs over him and gently stood up.

When he stirred only to turn onto his stomach and continued snoring, she shook her head in amusement and quietly tiptoed towards the door. She pulled it open and when it creaked she winced and grabbed the wood tightly in warning. Satisfied that Jack carried on with his quite loud snores she walked out of the cabin and into the cool night air.

She took a deep breath and stepped forward, leaning against the bulkhead to help herself walk.

"Oi! Missy!" Gibbs' voice caused her to jump and yelp and she placed a hand over her chest.

"Mr. Gibbs, you scared me. Heavens, you move like a cat." She whispered with a small laugh.

"Thanks, lass. Know what a cat is?" he asked with a frown and she nodded.

"Saw one running on deck one day…"

"A cat? There's a cat? It must be that boy the cook's hired." Gibbs muttered with irk as his eyes roamed the darkened deck.

"Where are you going?" he asked her with narrowed eyes and she paused.

"To take a walk. I couldn't sleep." She replied with a tiny frown as she tucked her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Does Jack know?" he eyed her suspiciously and she sighed.

"I won't escape, Mr. Gibbs. You forget I have no tail and I can't really swim yet." She muttered as she crossed her hands over her chest and looked away.

Gibbs' gaze softened, "Aye, lass. Call if you need anything, ey? I'm on watch." He said and then he walked away.

Nerissa released a slow breath and started walking again. She groped her way towards the stern and then leaned over the rail to gaze at the ocean. The lamps didn't do much to illuminate that part of the ship but she didn't mind the darkness. It was rare to find such piece and quietness aboard the ship. No offence but Jack's crew was quite loud.

Nerissa had lost her tail but her senses were still excellent. Within the waves she could see the tiny fish parting in order to let the Pearl pass and she could hear how the wind disturbed the ship's sails and rigging.

Among the wind she heard something else too and she froze. Rapid footsteps approached her from behind and before she had the chance to turn a hand clamped over her mouth. She gasped and arched her back to escape the hold but then something cold and sharp was thrust under her chin.

A knife. Now, she could easily throw whoever it was off but the knife would accidentally slit her throat in the process. Therefore, she tried to calm down and didn't move.

"Not a word." The voice was male and she could hear the anxiety in it.

Erik Teach.

Her eyes widened and she inwardly cursed her decision to take a stroll so late.

"So, you think you can get rid of my sister, you disfigured wench?" he snarl into her ear and she lowered her eyes, trying to see his hand as he held onto the knife.

Slowly she shook her head but his hand clamped down harder on her mouth, forcing her teeth to press hard against her inner lip. She even tasted blood on her tongue.

"I am going to move my hand but if you scream I will slit your throat and then throw you overboard. Is that clear?"

Feeling helpless she slowly nodded.

He pulled his hand away and she gasped as he dragged her backwards until they were pressed against the bulkhead, away from any eyes.

"Now, I will ask and you will answer or I'll cut your tongue out. Do you understand?" he hissed lowly into her ear and when she tried to grab onto his forearm he seized her hands and pushed them flush against her stomach.

"Do you understand?" he repeated as he pressed the blade harder against her skin.

Nerissa quickly nodded.

"Good. Why did Sparrow marry you?" he asked and her eyes widened.

"I don't know-…"

The knife cut onto her skin and she gasped.

"For every lie I will make a cut. Let's just hope you're not dead by the time you stop spouting lies! Answer me."

Nerissa dug deeply into her mind for an answer, "Because he loves me. What else?" she replied and Erik snickered.

"That's what he told you? What did you offer him?"

"Nothing."

Another cut, another gasp.

"What did you offer him?" he hissed into her ear and she swallowed hard.

"The ring." She blurted out.

"What does the ring do?" he was interested by then.

"Leads you to…" she trailed off. If she said that they might want to take the ring. But the ring could not be moved from Jack's finger. It was safe to lie.

"Leads you where?" he pressed and she gulped.

"To immortality."

"In what form?"

"I don't know."

"How did you get the ring?" he asked her and her eyes roamed the darkness for something, anything.

"I had it."

"You had it?" his voice was incredulous.

"Yes." She only hoped her voice did not shake.

"Why do you want to get rid of us? Why do you want me and my sister dead?" he asked her and before she could reply he made another cut, this time closer to her carotid.

Nerissa winced, gritted her teeth and then dug her heels hard against the ground checking her strength. She needed to start talking. He needed to be distracted.

"For no reason really." she shook her head slightly.

"No reason?" he was confused. Good heavens! He believed her.

"Yes. Without you there will be no obstacle for the gold and the chance for immortality."

"And you believe Sparrow?"

"He promised to protect me." She murmured and she could feel his hold on her becoming loose. She had gotten him thinking.

"Protect-…" his words were cut off when she stepped hard onto his foot and grabbed his arm in a death grip. With a mighty pull she threw him away from her and she staggered back as he hit the railing with a loud thud.

He groaned and the knife fell from his hand. His eyes widened when he realized that she had overpowered him and he snarled, his face almost red as he tried to stand. His hand went to his belt and he pulled out his pistol. He pointed it at her but just before he pulled the trigger something changed.

The wind picked up and the previously clear sky darkened.

Nerissa pressed herself hard against the wall and looked up before she got her senses back.

"Mr. Gibbs!-…Oh my!" the entire ship lurched to the side and Erik was thrust to the left. He hit the railing with a moan but then the Pearl leaned towards the right, propelling him towards the opposite direction.

The shaking had Nerissa seeing stars and she grabbed onto the railing tightly as a sudden lurch threw her towards it.

The men were awakened by the commotion and Nerissa saw Gibbs and Cotton a few feet away, trying but failing to hold on as the ship kept rocking right and left.

Angelica appeared too and when she saw her brother she ran towards him. She fell down twice before she reached him and Nerissa stiffened as loud thunder erupted. The night sky was illuminated and terrible shadows fell over the ship, veiling it in smoky darkness.

"Nerissa!" Jack's voice resonated among the yells and thunder around her and she blinked, trying to locate him.

"I'm here!" she called and a moment later his hand, warm and calloused, grabbed hold of hers. He pulled her to his chest and she realized that he was shirtless.

She clung to him for dear life but as the ship kept moving they fell onto the deck. Jack winced as his back collided with it and then his eyes narrowed.

"What happened?" he barked and Gibbs fell right next to them.

"No idea, Captain-…"

"Erik attacked me."

"What?" Gibbs and Jack asked together and she nodded.

"I escaped and then this happened…Aahhh!"

The Pearl lurched roughly to port but did not stop.

Nerissa craned her neck and her eyes widened when she saw Erik and Angelica dangling from the Pearl's railing like ragdolls.

"Jack!" she tugged on his arm and he turned towards them as well.

"Bugger…"

"Ow, ow!" Gibbs exclaimed as all three of them slid further down and their feet collided with the side of the ship. The action halted any further movement but Jack was quickly rolling away.

"Grab onto the ropes! Quickly! Get onto it!" he grabbed two ropes and thrust one in Gibbs' hands and then held onto the other one tightly. His arm coiled tightly around Nerissa's waist and he pulled her closer. His legs coiled around her thighs like vices and she tightened her hold on him by lacing her hands behind his lower back.

"What is she doing?" Nerissa whispered into his neck as the Pearl started turning over, upside down.

Jack's eyes widened and he looked at Gibbs before he replied.

"The ship's not doing anything…Your dear mum is getting rid of unnecessary cargo, love." He said as their faces were slapped by the wind and soaked by the approaching waves.

Nerissa turned her head just in time to see the two siblings slipping from the rail and then the Pearl fell right into the sea. Upside down and just like that everything went quiet.

Nerissa opened her eyes and through the watery haze that surrounded them she saw Erik and Angelica slipping into the darkness underneath, their faces screwed up in horror as the smoky shadows curled around their forms and started pulling them into the dark watery grave.

She squeezed her eyes shut and leaned her face against Jack's chest as the Pearl remained turned upside down for a few seconds. Then, as suddenly as it had happened, the ship groaned and creaked before it started lurching onto its proper side. The starboard side resurfaced first and the gasping crew was thrust severely against the wet deck with various groans and moans of pain.

Nerissa landed on Jack's chest and Gibbs right onto her back.

"Ouch! Bugger. Why always me?" Jack exclaimed as he winced.

"This reminds me of something…" Gibbs locked eyes with Jack who nodded back at him somberly.

"Aye. The return from the Locker." Jack murmured and his first mate nodded.

Nerissa watched with wide eyes as the sky cleared out and when the stars could be seen again a shudder went through her.

"Well, mates. Looks like she achieved her goal." Jack announced bluntly but no one spoke up. There was no need.

**End of chapter 16**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading. I hope this made up for the long wait!**

**Please review!**

**Oh by the way, I have a preview for an upcoming Dark Shadows story on my Livejournal and Tumblr. The ones interested go and check it out. ;o)**

**Until next time!**

**Xxx Lina :o)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates, but I promise this story will be **_**FINISHED**_** this week.**

**I want to thank: PrettyPrincess2013, guest, I'm crazy But Lovely 1996, Afrika Sisi, kewlbanana, PilferAndLove, ForeverACharmedOne, amourpatinage, sash queen of the jungle, unidad, 88dragon06, Lina Marie, Lovely Rain Dancer, IgnitingFireworks, xxxRena, Leyshla Gisel, XantheXV, dionne dance, LabyFan23, Kit0cat99, music is life 99 xxx, smiling steph, CharlieCats, TinkerbellxO, shippolove844, Jandra1969 and JoJo1912.**

**I want to thank **_**Dionne Dance**_** for getting my butt into gear! She is the one who pushed me to finish this story! Thanks, dear!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

'_**All my life, my heart has yearned for a thing I cannot name.'**_

_**~Andre Breton **_

Nerissa watched as the crewmen sat, talking amongst themselves with their heads lowered. The sky was getting dark and a light veil of fog was falling over the _Pearl_, covering it into darkness. The wind was strong and it was propelling the ship forward, closer and closer towards Oak Island.

Nerissa's hearing was beyond adequate. She could hear as the men talked, whispering about what had happened a few hours ago. They were upset, scared…fearful of the wrath that was lurking about. Nerissa shifted a bit and hugged her knees tighter to her chest. She had received numerous stares, and she could see that even if no one had actually said it out loud, everyone was feeling rather reluctant to obey Jack Sparrow's commands. No one, really _no one_ wanted to go to Oak Island after what had happened. Superstition was high among sailors, even among pirates.

"Lass?"

She looked up when she saw Gibbs emerging from the Captain's cabin. She offered a small smile.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"The Captain wants to see you." The older man said as he pointed towards the cabin door.

"Alright…Mr. Gibbs?" She called as she started sitting up. Her legs wobbled a bit, but she stayed upright.

"Aye?" He paused on his way to the helm.

Nerissa wiggled her hands a bit before she approached, "The men are worried…Someone must talk to them."

"Eh, I know." Gibbs nodded as he looked around with narrowed eyes.

"They don't want to go to Oak Island." She said quietly as she leaned against the staircase.

"Aye. Not after what happened."

"Shouldn't someone talk to them?" She frowned.

"Tell that to Jack. He's as stubborn as a mule at times. Maybe you can get some sense into his head, eh? I need to head up." He said softly and Nerissa blinked.

She shook her head in confusion and then slowly turned and made her way into the captain's quarters.

She pushed the door open just as Jack was shrugging out of his soiled from salt and water shirt. She paused and cleared her throat just as he was ready to tug off his breeches. He turned to look at her from over his shoulder and he smirked, his eyes glimmering as he took her in.

"Come in, love." He said as he beckoned her closer.

Nerissa shut the door as he leaned down into the open chest and produced a long wrinkled shirt.

"Here!" He threw it at her and she caught it. He smirked, "It'll refresh you." He told her.

She quirked an eyebrow, "No breeches?" she asked and he chuckled.

"You don't need them, love. This covers everything up." He informed her as he placed his hands to the front of his breeches and started pulling at the strings. Nerissa turned around with a faint blush.

He smirked, "I don't mind being watched." He told her and she smiled a bit.

"I do." She said as she leaned against his desk a bit. She could hear the rustle of fabric as he removed his clothes.

"You shouldn't." He said as he stepped towards her. His hands came to rest upon her shoulders and they gave a small squeeze. Nerissa frowned a bit as he turned her around to face him.

"You're lovely." He murmured and she averted her eyes. She noticed that he had put new breeches on.

"You don't need to flatter me, Captain. I've already succumbed to your charms." Her eyes went to the ring around his finger. It glimmered softly. Why did it do that?

"Ah, but I have to if I want you to do so again." He rubbed his thumbs across her collarbones and smirked, "Aye?" He leaned forward and pressed his weathered lips to her forehead in a kiss that made her wonder of his feelings for her. She couldn't understand him. She just couldn't.

Almost reflexively she leaned into him and he threaded a hand in her hair while he stated rubbing her back with his free one.

"Are you alright, love? You seem…distracted." He murmured and she took a deep breath.

"I am curious."

"Of what?"

"Of her motives." Nerissa breathed and Jack pulled back.

"Your mum's?"

"She is not my mother, Jack!" She hissed and he cocked an eyebrow.

"I think we have made sure that she is…You look the same."

"And so? Do you honestly believe that she's getting into all this trouble just to help me?" She asked as she shook her head.

Jack thought about that and then nodded his head, "No." he said at last and she stared, "I do not."

"Then why are we going there? Erik and Angelica are not here. We can just turn around now." She said hopefully.

Jack frowned and pulled back, "I cannot do that, love."

"Why?"

He pulled his hands away from her and clasped her chin, "I need that tear. Bugger, I need the treasure."

"Alight. You need the treasure. But why the tear? If this is about me, I tell you now that I don't care what happens to me."

Jack inhaled sharply and took a step back, "I do."

"Why?" she exclaimed, "This is just an illusion. You helped me because you had to!"

"Exactly." He hissed from between clenched teeth, "If I turn back around, right now, she'll hunt as down and kill us. The _Pearl_ won't take another fit of hers." He pulled his hand away from her chin and regarded her coolly, "I have to keep going."

"The men don't want to go to Oak Island. They are frightened." Nerissa said as she tightened her hold on the shirt she had clasped in her hands.

'I know that." Jack scoffed and placed his hands on his hips. The bloody ring glimmered more sharply in the candlelight.

"Then just stop. Is treasure worth it?" She whispered.

"Are you so intent on making a saint out of yourself? Sacrifice your life and freedom for the sake of a few smelling pirates?" He asked her, evading her question.

Nerissa stared at him, silent for a few minutes before she answered, "Yes. All life should be treasured. What is my life when compared to all those men out there? I should have died long ago. She," she looked upwards, "should have helped me when I was first captured. I don't trust her."

"Darlin', this is not about trust. This is about survival. She got rid of the siblings because they were interfering with her plans. They wanted the tear while she wants it-…"

"But it's not for me."

"What if it is?" He challenged.

"You are going to risk your life, your crew and your ship for an _if_?" she asked him with shock.

"Yes." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Why?"

"I have done worse."

"Obviously." She nodded and he smirked, "But why for me?"

"It is not just for you. If everything goes according to plan, I'll have the treasure…And _you_, in the long term." He grinned.

Nerissa could only stare at him, "Is this because you want something from me?"

He chuckled softly, "Love, I want a lot of things. You are one of them." He looked into her eyes with his searching, wicked gaze.

Nerissa blinked, "Why? I do not belong in your world."

"Maybe you will make it a better one. There is no magic in these waters…Hell, there is _no_ magic. End of sentence." He informed her as he stepped closer again.

"Is this because I was a mermaid?" she asked him and he pursed his lips as he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, pressing his hips against her stomach.

"Perhaps." He smirked.

"But I am no longer one."

"You have legs. Far more practical." He squinted.

"They don't suit me. They never will. I am not one of those women that will keep your interest." She shook her head and he grinned.

"And how do you know that?"

"Jack," she whispered his name, "This is just because of the ring…or-…"

"It's because of you, love."

"No, it's not. You don't love me. If we do not get that tear, I'll probably die."

"What is love?"

"I am not sure." She shook her head.

"Neither am I."

"No one knows what love is, Captain. You can only see manifestations of it." She shrugged, "Love is not something you can touch. It's not made of something solid…It's abstract, vague, obscure…"

"You're using new words." He told her with a laugh.

She flushed, "I am."

"Has Gibbs given you his infamous dictionary?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes and she smiled.

"Maybe he has." She looked away, "You're not going to listen, are you?'

"Nope." He brought her closer.

"You really want that treasure-…"

"It is not the destination as much as the journey." He informed her with a raised finger.

"I don't understand you." She whispered.

"That's a compliment." He raised his eyebrows.

"It is…I think." She murmured and he smiled.

"Don't worry your pretty little head with my ways. Now," he started as he grasped at the hem of her shirt and started pulling it up, "How about I help you out of these, aye?"

She grabbed his hands to stop him. He frowned, but she could tell that he already knew what she was going to say.

"Do you think they're dead?" Nerissa asked quietly and he bit his lip sharply.

"I don't know, love."

"I don't think it is fair." She said and he tilted his head to the side as he stared at her with his dark eyes. He startled a bit when she placed her hands on his arms to steady herself. He grabbed the clean shirt before it fell onto the cabin floor.

"What isn't?" He asked her.

"It is not fair to play with other people's lives. It's cruel…no matter who the person is. She should be stopped."

Jack smiled, no smirk, but a smile.

"Darling, you are not your mother's daughter that's for sure." He told her and she blinked.

"I hope I am not." Her eyed flickered to his ring, "Why is it glimmering? Do you know?" She motioned to his hand.

"Aye…The glimmering is getting stronger as we approach Oak Island…I think this is useful to her, not to you."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and pulled on her shirt until she let him remove it. She flushed, but held onto him.

"I have a sneaky suspicion that she's using it to pick up our trails…Why else would it glimmer as we approach that wretched island?" He threw the soiled shirt away and his eyes roamed her upper half before he quickly pulled the clean shirt over her head to cover her up.

"She is watching over us." Nerissa whispered.

"Nah. She is more concerned of our honesty. She wants to know if we will really follow her commands." He smoothed the shirt down her sides and then slyly slipped his hands inside the waistband of her breeches.

She gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders as he started pulling the garment down her hips.

"If she really wanted to help, she should have given me the option to decline her offer." She murmured and he hummed in response.

"Love," he started as he pushed the breeches down her legs, "I will get you that tear. I swear on my ship. To tell the truth, I don't trust her. I never did. Not even when she was Tia...But she has helped me a lot…Now I understand why. She wanted me to owe her…Now she wants payback." He grabbed hold of her thighs and pulled her off the floor. He groaned when she wrapped herself around him and smirked.

"And I'll try to deliver." He murmured huskily.

Nerissa's hand slid down and she brushed her knuckles over his beard in a slow caress. His eyes darkened as she did so and she gulped.

"What if she wants something that you're not willing to give-…"

"Then I'll have to improvise…like most times." He said as he turned and started walking them towards the bunk.

Nerissa tilted her head to the side and studied his face. He laughed.

"What's that face for?" He asked and he was a bit surprised when she did not complain for his manhandling.

"Nothing…"

"Ask it. I know that you want to." He smirked as he let her fall on the bed. He followed her immediately and nestled between her parted legs. He held himself up with his elbows.

"She has slept with you, hasn't she?" She asked and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Jealous?"

She shook her head and his smirk dropped, "Now that's a bit insulting."

"No, I mean…It was obvious."

"How?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"She touched your face…Not many have the intimacy to do that." She whispered and his mouth twitched in obvious amusement.

"Intimacy…Aye. Since we are on that topic…" He trailed off as he covered her lips with his own.

His moustache and beard tickled her face, but the sensation was not irritating; it was grounding. She parted her lips and let him deepen the kiss. She heard his satisfied hum and when his hands moved between their bodies and slipped lower, she let him, accommodating him by parting her legs further. He grinned against her lips and when he pulled away to kiss and suck at the skin of her neck, she arched her back. Weaving the fingers of one hand through his thick hair she let her fingertips run down his throat. He jerked against her and groaned, and when her lips found the skin under his ear he bit down sharply on her shoulder. The knot that had been lodged in her throat slipped lower and as his kisses and caresses intensified it started burning her insides, twisting her stomach into a tight knot that begged to be released.

So, when his hands found her wrists and pushed them against the hard mattress underneath, she let him; and when his obvious arousal nudged her inner thigh, branding her with its warmth and solidness, she gasped and clasped her legs around his hips in invitation.

As she was lost in the sensation of his lips and hands on her, she missed the minute widening of his eyes that gave away his surprise. As he took her for his own again, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, hoping, but failing to hide the overpowering voice that spoke hoarsely in his mind.

_Mine._

The word was hissed into his head with every deep thrust of his hips against her. He only clutched at the sheet under him tighter and bit his tongue hard enough to bleed as she accepted him inside her over and over again. By the time he was done pushing inside the divine softness that was her, his mind was reeling from the possessive rage that had clasped him in its clutches.

As she gasped her release into his mouth, his lips and tongue soothed her, his hands slowly rubbing at her thighs before he rolled away from her. He opened his eyes and looked at her. His shirt was wrinkled as it rested bunched up around her waist and her legs were still invitingly parted as she tried to regain her ability to breathe properly. Her hand moved and found his and as her smooth palm covered his, he tugged her closer until she was lying on her side. Pressed up against him as she was, he could smell the sea on her; the scent burning his nostrils and messing more with his head.

His hand found purchase at the dip of her lower back, just above her bottom and he pulled her closer. Nerissa nestled close to him as he fastened his breeches and covered her with the sheet. His throat bobbed as she laid her head upon his chest and when her fingers traced the two identical bullet scars at his chest his eyes narrowed.

He looked down at her and he noticed with some shock that she had fallen asleep. Out of curiosity, and hating himself for it, he raised the hand with the ring up to his face. The ruby was glowing a bright crimson. He sharply hid it under the covers and shut his eyes. He did not sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack shook Nerissa awake. She opened her eyes with a start.

"Oh."

"We're here, love. Better get dressed." He murmured and Nerissa frowned at him as she sat up.

"Something wrong?" She asked him and he shook his head, before he reached out and placed his fingers against her neck. His thumb traced over the purple mark his lips had left on her skin and when she flushed he smirked.

"Do I have left any more?" He asked her almost teasingly and she slapped his hand away when he tried to peek into her shirt.

"Jack…You're evading the question again." She told him and he groaned.

"I have decided to follow your suggestion." He informed her as he passed her a pair of breeches.

She took them from his hand and nodded, "What suggestion?"

"The men are reluctant to step ashore…" he craned his neck, "So it's just me, Gibbs and you." He told her and she blinked.

"I did not make a suggestion-…"

"But you did mention that the men are afraid. So, I have decided that we're going alone…"

Nerissa blinked in surprise, "That's safer…I guess. But I did not suggest that. You just care about them."

"Do I? Because to tell the truth love I'd rather turn my ship back and head the other way. But I can't. Not after…" he stopped himself short and closed his eyes, his lips set into a childish pout, "Anyway. Get ready." He told her softly and with a nod she did as she was told.

As she started getting dressed, she couldn't help but wonder what he meant with his unfinished sentence.

She remained silent however and only watched as he grabbed his compass and tied it to his belt.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Grab hold of these, mate." Jack thrust three pistols in his first mate's hands and patted his back, before he walked ahead.

Gibbs eyed Nerissa who stared back, before they got into the longboat behind Jack.

Nerissa stumbled a bit, but Jack's hand shot out to steady her, before he pulled her down to his side.

Gibbs settled across from them and the grabbed the oars. It was dawn and it was still slightly dark. The island ahead of them was misty and there was a tall mountain near the centre of the land. The air smelled of salt and honeysuckle and Nerissa frowned at the combined scent. It was unsettling. The two scents did not compliment each other. They were contradicting, out of place and totally odd.

She turned to look at Jack, but he had his eyes upon the island. His hands were lying on his knees, but as they got closer he wrapped his right one around his gun.

Nerissa shivered as the wind howled and when the longboat slid sharply across the shore she jumped a bit.

"We're not alone." Jack said quietly as he turned to look at his first mate.

Gibbs nodded, "Aye…Someone's watching us. But who?" he muttered.

"Atargatis, mate…She is there." Jack motioned towards the mist that had veiled Oak Island and Nerissa grasped Jack's sleeve.

"Love?"

"Maybe we should just head back." She whispered and Jack opened his mouth to speak, but a loud thunder cut him short.

The three of them looked up at the gray sky and Jack smirked mirthlessly.

"Too late, darlin'. Too late. Mama's here." He told her as he jumped out of the longboat and offered her his hand.

Nerissa hesitated, but when another lightning lit up the sky she quickly took Jack's hand. As his roughened palm slid across hers, she closed her eyed and breathed in deeply. The salt and honeysuckle invaded her senses again and her heart thundered against her chest. She heard the sound of Jack's compass as he slid it open and licked her suddenly dry lips.

Feeling as if she was a walking corpse, she followed closely behind Jack. Her fingers dug into his hand, but he did not complain as they made their way towards the misty woods that dominated Oak Island.

**End of chapter 17**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! I will try and post the last chapter soon. A few comments would help! Thank you for sticking with me! What do you think will happen in the last chapter? Hmm? Is Atargatis telling the truth? Will Nerissa live or not?**

**Until next time!**

**Oh and I have a new story in the works. Go and check my profile. You'll see what it's going to be about. I have already posted a long preview in Livejournal and Tumblr. ;o)**

**Xxx Lina ;o)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here we have it; the last chapter of this story. A huge thank you to those who read and reviewed the last chapter, you know who you are. You all rock for sticking with me!**

**I hope you like this ending. I tried to make it as less clichéd as I could. Let's see what you think of.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

'_**Truth is beautiful, without doubt; but so are lies.'**_

_**~Ralph Waldo Emerson.**_

"Stop, please stop." Nerissa spoke up as she tugged on Jack's sleeve. He came to an abrupt halt and turned to look at her. She looked like she had walked for days. He frowned.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked as he turned and grasped her arms, trying to look at her better.

She shook her head and looked beyond his shoulder, her gaze focusing on the dark misty mountain behind him.

"Cap'n, I think she should rest. Hell, even me own feet are exhausted!" Gibbs exclaimed as he dropped unceremoniously onto his bottom among the greenery.

Jack eyed him with a small frown, "It does seem longer than it looked…" He looked at his compass and then at the giant hill.

"Aye…Why is that?" Gibbs asked and Nerissa shook her head.

"We should rest…at least for a while." She whispered as she let go of him and leaned against a tree trunk. Slowly, she slid down so she was sitting on the ground.

Jack scowled and eyed his compass one last time, "Bugger." He hissed, but his glimmering ring caught his attention. He slowly brought his hand to his eye level and looked at it.

"That's…interesting." He murmured and Gibbs looked at him.

Nerissa stared at the ring. Her breath hitched. With a look of alarm she tugged at her shirt, pulling down the neckline so she could look at her tattoo.

"Oi, love! Since I am your legal spouse, I think it a bit too forward to have you flaunt your assets to-…" Jack started as his eyes zeroed on her exposed skin, but he was cut off.

"Jack, look." Gibbs cut him off and the pirate did so.

The tear on Nerissa's breast was glowing in an odd color; with a mixture of silver and red. It was the same as his ring.

"Whoa…" Jack muttered as he approached. He kneeled down next to her and reached out to touch the tear. The moment his finger made contact with her skin he yelped.

"What in bloody hell?" he exclaimed as he put his aching finger in his mouth and looked at her Nerissa with wide eyes.

"I think we're getting closer." She told him, "Does your ring burn?" She asked him quietly and he wiggled his fingers before he touched it.

"No." He shook his head and leaned against the tree as well. His dark eyes looked up and he groaned before he opened his compass again. He frowned when the needle started turning furiously and Gibbs slipped closer so he could have a better look.

"Odd." Jack muttered as he shook the thing heavily. Suddenly, it stopped and pointed to his right. He rolled his eyes and eyed Nerissa out of the corner of his eye. She was looking at him blankly.

"Something wrong with it?" she asked and Gibbs snorted.

Jack looked at him murderously and the older man cleared his throat, "Sorry."

"I fear you do not get the problem, mate. We need to know where the damn tear is!" Jack hissed, but Nerissa gently touched his hand.

"Jack." She breathed and he turned to look at her, his eyes softening.

"Siren?"

"I know where we should go." She told him as she raised her hand and pointed at the dark, almost black cloud that was veiling the tall rocky mountain.

Jack's eyes flashed with realization, "Aye." he turned to her,"Can you walk?" he asked and Nerissa eyed her feet. They felt numb and weak. Slowly she shook her head.

Jack cursed and quickly pocketed his compass, "Very well." He sat back on his knees and reached for her. He picked her up with a small groan and then stood. Tightening his hold around her he looked at Gibbs.

"We need to get going. I want to get away from this wretched place. I ain't like it. You hear?" he yelled as he looked up at the sky. His only answer was a reverberating thunder that shook the earth.

"Show off." He muttered and when Nerissa slipped an arm around his neck he started walking.

Gibbs gulped and followed behind them after quickly spitting into his shirt and spinning around once.

Jack rolled his eyes, but remained silent.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Well, that's it. We cannot move any further." Jack exclaimed as he put Nerissa down and started approaching the darkened cavern. The entrance was obscured by a giant rock.

"We can't get in?" She asked and Jack turned to her, his hands on his hips.

"Unless you have supernatural strength…" he cut himself short and pointed at her, "You did have…You pushed me when I had first tried to touch you." He smirked.

Nerissa hesitated, "I am not sure I can move that." She said with disbelief, "I can't even walk." She looked at Gibbs who was slowly rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"I'll help you try." The older man nodded his head at her and Nerissa swallowed thickly.

"Alright." She wiped her sweaty hands on her breeches and with a heavy heart she stepped forward. Gibbs came to stand behind her and helped her stand as she slowly, almost fearfully placed her hands against the stone. Closing her eyes, she started pushing. Nothing. She pushed again. Nothing.

She dropped her arms and looked at Jack, "This is not right." She murmured and looked at the large bushes that covered the other side of the cavern, "Maybe the entrance is not here…It's too obvious, don't you think? Come on, Captain." She gave a small smile, "You're supposed to be the clever one here."

Jack grinned at her, "Aye." He nodded and then raised a single bejeweled finger, "A moment." He turned and eyed the greenery to his right. He hummed and pulled out his compass only to slam it shut a moment later. He removed his hat and threw it at Nerissa who caught it quickly.

"If you please, love." He called before he leaned forward and parted the plants with his hands. He groaned and then unsheathed his sword, quickly cutting through anything that stood in his way. He took a few steps and then he let out a cry of triumph which quickly transformed into a loud, high pitched yell.

Nerissa gasped when his foot slid over the seemingly solid ground and she watched with wide eyes as he fell into the pit under him.

Gibbs rushed over and an invisible force pushed him forward. He fell with a loud groan and Nerissa quickly looked around her. A tiny, but at the same time high pitched giggle echoed around her and she shivered. Her gaze perused the semi darkness and she felt her heart doing somersaults inside her chest the more she stood there alone. Holding herself up by leaning against the rocky surface of the outer cavern, she slowly made her way towards the large pit. Taking a deep breath, she let go and leaned forward. She screamed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Love, you're stepping on my toes again. Ouch! Gibbs! Did you just touch me?" Jack's voice was loud and it echoed in the open space around them, but Nerissa was too busy trying not to fall to pay attention to him.

"Jack, that ain't me arm." Gibbs' voice was exasperated and Jack growled.

"Then get out of me way, man! Nerissa?" his fingers found her hair and he hummed, "Ah, there you are."

Nerissa grabbed Jack's hand as they continued walking along the wall, their feet splashing water around as they stepped into it. The water reached their calves and it was freezing.

"We need light." Jack exclaimed and as soon as he said it a bright luminance lightened their path.

Nerissa gasped and stumbled when she realized that the light was coming from his hand. The ring was glowing a vibrant red that made everything look like gold.

"Which way?" Gibbs asked as soon as she spotted the two separate paths.

Jack frowned and pulled Nerissa to his side, "Love?" He turned to her.

She blinked and gazed down at the water around their feet, "I don't know…I don't like it here." She looked at Jack, "I don't see a way out." She whispered and his dark eyes roamed the enclosed walls. He clicked his tongue and looked at Gibbs.

"We should separate." He started, "Gibbs, go-…"

"No!" Nerissa shook her head fiercely, "No, we are not splitting up…" she turned to Jack, "You're not sending him alone."

Jack cocked an eyebrow and grinned, "Feisty. I like that."

She had the urge to flush, but she didn't, "We will check together." She said instead and the grin did not leave his face as she headed for the first tunnel. Their way was blocked by a bronze like gate.

"Bugger. Shouldn't there be a key?" Jack asked with irritation as he fingered the metal.

Nerissa sighed and looked around. Suddenly the water around their feet was disturbed. Tiny circles formed on the ice cold water and as Nerissa stared at them they started getting bigger and bigger. The water started whirling like a tornado and then something golden glimmered in its shallow depths.

Nerissa took a step back when she noticed the movement.

"Jack." She whispered as she tightened her hold on his arm. He turned to look at her and when he followed her gaze and saw the shimmering tail that was parting the water he grimaced.

"Ah…"

"What's that?" Gibbs asked as he took a step back. His back collided with the humid wall behind him.

"That's my mama- in- law." Jack stated dryly and there was a loud cackle before the creature showed up.

Blond hair appeared first and then a woman in the form of a mermaid appeared. Nerissa swallowed as the spitting image of her rose from the water. Droplets of water slid down her porcelain skin and as she rose higher and higher the tail disappeared only to be replaced by long lean legs.

Jack quirked an eyebrow at the naked woman in front of him and chuckled.

"What an entrance." He muttered as his eyes locked with Atargatis black gaze. That was the only thing that was different on her. The rest of her was an exact replica of Nerissa.

"You spoke of a key, Jack Sparrow." She said smoothly and her eyes locked on Nerissa, "You have it right next to you." She smoothed a hand down the long hair that covered up her breasts and Jack blinked.

"The love? Eh, Nerissa, I mean?" He frowned and the Goddess nodded.

"A tear for a tear, Jack." She said and Nerissa stepped forward.

"If you wanted to help us why didn't you show us the way? Why appear now?" she asked and Jack's hand prevented her from stepping any closer. His fingers were like iron around her wrist.

"Where would be the thrill in that?" Atargatis smiled condescendingly and Nerissa stared at her.

"I hate this humidity when I do not have my tail. Could you please carry on?" Her black eyes glimmered with irk as she spoke and Nerissa looked at Jack who looked smug.

"Goddesses are rather petty, aye?" He pointed out and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Atargatis smiled at him, "That excited you in the past." She purred and Nerissa wanted to gag. Jack smirked mirthlessly in reply.

Stepping away from Jack, Nerissa slowly turned to face the gate.

"Not that one, my love." Atargatis spoke up "To get to the treasure you have to open the other door first. The tear is the key for the treasure."

Nerissa paused and looked at the woman across from her before she stepped in front of the other gate. Unlike the first one this one was made of stone.

"You need a tear." Atargatis reminded her.

Nerissa turned to her, "You said I was the key to this. That's what you said."

Atargatis nodded, 'Yes, but there is always a price for such gifts. Any tear would do." The goddess waved her hand at her almost dismissively.

Nerissa blinked, "I cannot cry on command. You are a goddess. Can't you open it?"

Jack grinned and tried to hide it by smoothing down his moustache.

Atargatis took a deep breath, "No, I cannot. Only the bearer of the tear can unlock this door." Her black eyes went to Nerissa's chest. She was talking about the mark on Nerissa's breast.

Nerissa looked at Jack briefly who only stared back at her with intensity. She sighed and looked at the door. She tried everything that would cause tears. Morbid thoughts; her mother's death, the pain of her transformation…Anything, but she was too alarmed, too nervous to be actually affected.

Hunching over, she shook her head, "I can't."

Jack's hand appeared on her shoulder and Atargatis noticed. With a snarl she waved her hand towards Nerissa. The water whirled around Nerissa's body and before anyone could blink she let out a scream.

Gibbs jumped and Jack grimaced, but he did not move away. He watched with wide eyes as Nerissa fell to her knees and sobbed loudly. Merciless, fat tears rolled down her cheeks and he snarled.

"What in bloody hell are you doing?" He exclaimed as he fell on his knees next to the former mermaid and clasped her to him.

Atargatis smiled wickedly, "I am not doing anything. I simply showed her something that upsets her to her very core."

Jack sneered, "And what's that?"

"Us. Together. Who knew the ring would work, right? She's bound to you." Atargatis' voice sounded hoarse and distant and before Jack could come up with a reply the almost inaudible splash of Nerissa's tears disturbed the heaviness of her sobs. Jack looked at her and pushed her hair away as he pulled her to his chest.

She went willingly and when the door creaked open Gibbs stepped forward.

"Mother's love…Jack." He whispered and Jack looked at the brightly lit room.

Their artifact was there.

It was small, enclosed in a golden chest and it was resting in the middle of the large cave.

Nerissa pulled away from Jack and wiped at her cheeks, her lips trembling as she eyed the chest.

"Get it." Atargatis was impatient and Jack frowned.

He clasped his hand around Nerissa's arm and pulled her back, "Hold it."

Atargatis turned to glare at him, "You're interfering? Why? I thought you were more than just eager to make her live." She spat and Jack slowly stood.

"Indeed. I was…and still am. But something tells me that you are not that enthusiastic." He approached the goddess and stared at her, "Why did you bring us here?" He asked lowly.

Atargatis smiled tightly, "Jack, surely you don't doubt me." She started sweetly, "She has to bring the tear outside."

"Hmm. Why don't you?" He quirked an eyebrow and Nerissa looked between the two of them with increasing dread.

She briefly locked eyes with Gibbs who narrowed his eyes knowingly at her.

She looked at the tiny chest and slowly crawled forward. No one noticed her.

"Prove that you are not lying." Jack crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you check you shall see that the other door is open. Do it." Atargatis waved at the shut door to their left.

Gibbs shook his head, "Jack, don't."

Jack's gaze flickered towards his first mate, "How about you do it?" he challenged and the goddess actually rolled her eyes before she thrust her hand forward.

The bronze gate swung open and Jack inhaled sharply at the contents of the room. His eyes glimmered greedily and Gibbs gulped.

"Bloody hell."

Jack smirked and stepped forward as if on a trance, but then he noticed Nerissa slipping towards the chest that held the tear.

His eyes widened when he noticed Atargatis gaze on the former mermaid.

He stopped and turned towards her and when Nerissa's fingers grasped the chest and lifted the lid Atargatis inhaled sharply.

Jack watched with shock as the goddess's eyes were shining in a dark red that dominated her pupils, and when she started walking on the water as if it was solid ground he lurched forward.

"Wait!" He exclaimed, his voice leaving him in a bark of sheer fury.

Nerissa paused for a moment and when she saw Atargatis getting closer to the door she made a decision.

"You don't want this for me…You want it for you." She whispered and her frightened eyes watched with dread as Jack's way into the room was blocked by an invisible obstacle. He fell back and into the water with a groan. The ring around his finger glimmered darkly and he moaned out loud. The smell of burned flesh filled Nerissa's nostrils and she cried out at the image Jack made while writhing in pain on the ground.

"Take it off!" She exclaimed and he growled.

"I can't!" He screamed at her and Nerissa looked at Atargatis.

"Take it off him. Take it off and I'll give you the tear." She said quickly.

The goddess cocked her head to the side, "I don't trust you, child. Swear it."

"I swear." She nodded and picked up the tiny vial that held the tear, "I swear on my life as a mermaid that I will give it to you."

Atargatis smirked, "You little fool. No man deserves your love. No man deserves any sort of sacrifice. But I guess it is a small price I must pay." She murmured and Nerissa tightened her fingers around the vial as her eyes flickered to Jack. His face was screwed up in agony as he cradled his hand against his chest.

Gibbs was standing a few feet away looking lost. Once their eyes locked his hand went to one of the pistols on his belt.

"It is a small price if I want to be free again. I will be free of any form…I will be invisible again. I will rule the four elements of the earth once again. Even the fire." The goddess whispered as she thrust her translucent hands against the threshold, her eyes greedily eyeing the tear in Nerissa's hand.

"So you never wanted to save me." Nerissa whispered and Atargatis' eyes flashed to hers.

"You silly little creature. Why would I want to make you immortal when that tear, the last tear I had given as gift before my enslavement would break my servile chains? Bodies are nice, useful, but nothing is as wonderful as freedom. Your lover must know that." Her red eyes shone profoundly and Nerissa shook from fear and fury.

"Release him from the ring and I will give it to you. I swear it." Nerissa forced herself to speak and Atargatis growled before she obliged.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief and groaned when he was finally able to remove the scorching ring. He threw it away and it landed near Atargatis' feet.

"Now." The goddess grinned and Nerissa nodded before she slowly stood. Her feet splashed noisily inside the water and she looked at her mother or whoever that creature was.

She tilted her head to the side and gave a small smirk, "Promises are made to be broken." She whispered and then she turned around and threw the tiny vial against the wall with force. It shattered into a million little pieces and as it broke Atargatis' scream reverberated in the cavern around them. The tear splashed into the water and as it connected with it the cave shook. Nerissa stumbled back and she lost her footing. She fell onto her back, her head catching the edge of a jagged rock and she cried out before she went still.

Jack rose to his feet and above the screams of the goddess he smelled the fire. The entire cavern was in flames, the water glowing with it as it spread from the shattered vial to the rest of the cave. Atargatis stumbled back and her wide red eyes looked panicked as she fell to the ground. Her body convulsed before it went absolutely still. Her legs disappeared and the tail returned only to hang lifelessly from her body.

Jack lunged forward and looked at the enflamed cavern with wide eyes.

"Jack! We need to get out!" Gibbs' voice was hoarse, but Jack was not ready to go just yet.

He watched with alarm as the water rose higher than his thighs and with a curse he jumped into the enflamed stream that slapped his body with force. He swam towards Nerissa's lifeless body and grasped her legs. He propelled her towards him and clasped an arm around her waist as the fire slipped from the water and started burning the cave's walls instead.

He took in a huge gulp of air and then shook his head at Gibbs, "Go! Go, mate!" He wheezed and the older man started swimming.

"There's no way out! Where was all this water? Jack?"

"Keep swimming! Bugger, my compass!" he groped around frantically for his much needed compass and when he couldn't find it he started panicking.

"Gibbs! Find my compass!" he barked and the older man stopped swimming and went underwater.

Jack groaned and tightened his hold on Nerissa, trying to keep her head above the water.

"Gibbs! Bugger it all!" he took a deep breath and while holding Nerissa up with one hand he slipped his head below the surface. His eyes narrowed as they roamed the ground and when he located his compass he grabbed Gibbs by the scruff and shook him. Once the older man spotted the compass he swam towards it. Next to it was the ring. He grabbed that as well and then resurfaced.

He handed the compass to Jack who opened it. It pointed south. Jack whirled around to find the exit and then he spotted the rocky path that led above. It was covered with tree roots. They had to climb.

"There! Go!" he motioned for Gibbs to follow him and as he threw Nerissa over his shoulder he turned and gave a last look behind him. The silver and gold in the flooded room mocked him and he gritted his teeth before he grasped onto a tree root and started climbing with Nerissa hanging from his body. He had made a choice and as he felt the grounding weight of Nerissa on his back, he realized that it was the only one he could ever make. He wouldn't regret it; he wasn't allowed to.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Jack, it's of no use." Gibbs' voice was hollow in Jack's ears as he kept pressing on Nerissa's chest with his hands.

"Jack-…"

"Shut up, Gibbs!" He barked angrily as he kept up his motions. There was blood on the back of her head and there was probably a lot of water in her lungs, but she was not dead. Not if it was up to him.

He placed his lips on hers and blew in her mouth. Once, twice, three times, until he was almost breathless and dizzy.

Gibbs shook his head and gently placed the now cool ring next to Nerissa's head.

Jack ignored him, intent on his goal of breathing back life into her lungs.

"You know, maybe it's for the best. Without the tear-…"

"Shut up, Gibbs! I won't tell you again!" Jack gave a harsh push on Nerissa's chest and before Gibbs could speak another word her loud hoarse cough broke the silence.

Gibbs' eyes widened and Jack froze as she turned on her side to cough out all the water she had swallowed.

Jack's hands went to her back as she tried to regain her breath and he grinned, his eyes lighting up with relief.

Nerissa sat up slowly and cradled her head as her heavy eyes found Jack's dark gaze.

"I'm alive." She murmured and he chuckled while Gibbs sighed with relief.

"Well, you better be. I just abandoned a cave full of gold to get you out." He murmured teasingly and she stared at him, her blue eyes wide and baffled.

"Why did you?" She murmured as she coughed again.

Jack smirked and reached down to pick her up, "Well, love, I wouldn't be Jack Sparrow if I was not full of surprises, now would I?" he stood with her in his arms and with a last look at the tall, enflamed mountain he started walking towards the longboat.

"She was bonded to it…" Nerissa whispered tiredly, "Her fate was linked to it-…"

"Hush, love." He murmured as he pulled her tighter to him, "Come on, Gibbs." He called and the older man looked behind them once and then followed them towards the boat.

In the distance, the hoarse crying of a fallen goddess disturbed the quietness of the island. The ring on the ground gave one last glimmer and then it went a dull red again.

Its mistress had fallen; its use was over.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A few days later…_

"Well? What do you think? Pretty little trinket, aye?" Jack smirked as he waved his hand in front of Nerissa. He plopped on the bunk next to her and reached to touch her injured head.

"It's stolen." She pointed out as she gazed at the ring on his middle finger.

Jack frowned, "No I found it."

"Where?"

"It was in the cargo of the ship we raided." He grinned and she smiled a bit.

"Does it have a purpose?" She asked and he looked offended.

"Aye! I lost our wedding ring." He said in a matter of fact voice.

Nerissa flushed, "You're not really married to me, Captain."

He waved a hand at her, "Trifles." His eyes went to the teardrop tattoo on her chest and he reached out to touch it, pushing her neckline down as he did so.

She jumped a bit and he grinned, "I remember this glimmering when we consummated our marriage-…"

"Jack!" she laughed as she grabbed his hand and held it in her own, "It was not-…"

"Now, hold it there. I am a pirate. I won't ever get what other admirable fellows in society get. This is the closest I'll get." He cut her off as he tuned her head a bit so he could look at the healing gush on the back of her head.

"What do you get, Captain?" She asked quietly as he let go of her head and she turned to look at him.

"Something of my own." He grinned and grabbed the back of her neck to pull her closer.

Nerissa swallowed hard, "I could still die. Soon perhaps." She whispered against his lips and he nodded.

"Aye. We all die, love. One way or the other. We might die now, or in a week, a month, a year. It's better not to count your days or the breaths you take. Death should be as unexpected as life. No one knows when they will be born. It should be the same with death." He said as he placed a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"You do not fear death." She whispered and he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"I see death as an unavoidable transformation, love. I've been dead and I came back. No use to think much on it." He kissed her deeply and then grinned, "Now, let's see what pretty little trinkets are buried in those chests, aye?" He jumped from the bed and started rummaging noisily around the contents of the largest chest.

"Oi, love! Girly things! Haven't seen you in a dress, but now that you can walk properly..." He whirled around and showed her a heavy silk emerald dress. With a wink he threw it towards her and she caught it.

As he pulled out a lacy corset, he cocked an eyebrow and grinned as he threw it at her as well.

Nerissa hugged the clothes close and smiled.

**The End**

**Author's note: That's it. It's done. I had so much fun writing this! I hope you liked it. I want to thank anyone who was read and reviewed. You guys make me smile. I hope I'll see you over to my other stories as well!**

**Until next time!**

**Xxx Lina ;o)**


End file.
